Pyromancy
by Salt-the-Catgirl
Summary: Pyromancy is a story that focuses more on Circus utilizing Gareki's natural skills to pick locks, hack computers, and use explosives and guns. In the course of training for this, Gareki discovers a detailed relationship between himself, Karoku, and Hirato & Tokitatsu. (Follows Chapters 66-73 of the Manga)
1. I Want To Return, So That I May Return

_**Karneval: Pyromancy **_

_**Synopsys & Author's Note:**_ Pyromancy is a story that focuses more on Circus utilizing Gareki's natural skills to pick locks, hack computers, and use explosives and guns. In the course of training for this, Gareki discovers a detailed relationship between himself, Karoku, and Hirato & Tokitatsu. It starts around Manga Chapter 66. In fact, the first couple of chapters will follow Chapters 66-73 for the most part, but the raid on Kuronomei won't take place, so once we reach that point, it will trail off into its own thing, and I will most likely just gloss over Yanari's party. If you go here: : / / w w w . fan fiction my forums / Salt-the-Catgirl / 239962/ (delete the spaces), you can find my fan fiction . net forums, where you will find a whole section dedicated to this story for feedback. I have questions set up for whether or not there should be a shipping, whether or not the story should be T or M rated, and for whether or not there should be a Yogi and Tsukumo side story involved as well as Gareki's back story. If it's decided to focus on the Yogi/Tsukumo/Miumarie story as well, I'll write a chapter a piece to show their side of things for every chapter. Polls are open until somewhere between Chapters 3 and 5. This may be the only chapter I get for this story out before August 15th (my husband's birthday) and August 16th (our 11-year anniversary). I expect to have Chapter 2 out sometime after that. I may go and work on Chapter 1 of the Shiki & Karneval Kimonomimi Crossover until then, but I won't post it until the polls have been closed.

_**Chapter 1: I Want to Return So That I May Return**_

Gareki sat on his bed, deep in thought. He was alone in the room, Nai was most likely down the hall with Karoku. "_I BLEW IT_!" he thought angrily to himself. He wouldn't admit it out loud, not when he knew it would make the little Niji cry, but he had been worried about Nai when he learned the kid had gone missing. He'd trusted Yogi and Tsukumo to keep the boy safe while he was gone and had never expected that Nai and Karoku would simply disappear from the Second Ship. When he requested permission to leave and help with the search, he'd been refused. Students weren't allowed to leave for any reason. Gareki told the headmaster that he would do so anyway. However, before he'd had the chance to leave on his own free will, he received a phone call from Nai, and upon answering it, was somehow teleported to Satanika. He'd unintentionally broken a rule he'd been planning to break. He still wasn't sure how it happened. However, this meant he'd been expelled from the Circus Course at Kuronomei, and lost his chance to become a Circus Member, which would have allowed him to make the Second Ship his permanent home.

His whole life had been a series of not fitting in. He had no idea who his real parents were. His foster parents sold him to a slave ship at the age of eight. When the ship had sank, he was the sole survivor and a young woman named Tsubaki had taken him in. She and her younger siblings Yotaka and Tsubame adopted him as their brother. But Tsubaki was killed, and their grandfather fell ill. They had been a poor family to begin with, they had no one outside of each other. Gareki left them for a life of crime, stealing to get the money he needed to pay for the old man's bills.

He took on several partners during those two or three years, but would always leave them if there was any sign of trouble. It was dangerous to let people get close. They always got hurt, or killed, or abandoned him if he let them get close. Tsubaki and Yotaka being prime examples of the second scenario. Tsubaki, innocent goddess that he saw her as, the woman who'd given his name, the first person to ever act as if she gave a damn about him, had been brutally murdered, betrayed by someone she was in love with. Yotaka, betrayed by the same person, had been turned into a monster called a Varuga and was dead now, too. The man who had betrayed them both was also dead, but had tried to put all the blame for Tsubaki's death onto Yotaka. This only left Yotaka's twin sister, Tsubame, who was now a student in Kuronomei, under Circus's care, and her grandfather's hospital bills were being paid by Circus. They no longer had any need for him. He had nothing left outside of Circus. But, here with Circus, he thought perhaps he'd finally found somewhere he could fit in, somewhere he belonged. These people cared for him, these people supported him. He couldn't remember anyone ever so willing to keep him safe. The captain of the Second Ship, Hirato, had even gone out of his way to make the necessary arrangements to get him admitted to Kuronomei the first time. "_I have to figure out some way to get them to take me back in._"

With that resolve in mind, he stood and left the room. "Gareki-Kun?" a familiar voice greeted him.

Gareki closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh before he turned to face the speaker. It was Yogi, the violet-eyed blonde lieutenant of the Second Ship.

Gareki had hoped he wouldn't run into Yogi so soon. Not because he didn't like the guy. In fact, he'd never admit it out loud, but he actually rather admired him. Annoyingly happy-go-lucky as Yogi appeared to be on the outside, he was strong and more courageous than he gave himself credit for, and extremely loyal to those he called friend. Gareki secretly admired that in him. No, it wasn't because he didn't like Yogi that he wanted to avoid running into him, but because he wasn't sure how to act around the lieutenant at the moment. The twenty-one-year old was rather clingy, overtly affectionate, and sometimes possessively protective. Not that he could blame the Circus fighter, after all, Yogi would be just as alone in the world as he was if not for Circus. The blonde had a sad past, one that Gareki, Nai, and Tsukumo had all recently been informed of.

It felt awkward to know that the lieutenant standing before him was actually the prince of a country that no longer existed. Even more awkward to know that said lieutenant remembered nothing about it, thinking his family was still safe and alive somewhere. Kafka, the people who where responsible for creating the Varuga that Circus fought had raided Yogi's home country eleven years ago. They destroyed the country and killed Yogi's family. Capturing the young prince, they ran experiments on him and then showed him the video of his younger sister being ripped apart by the Varuga. Hirato and his partner at the time, Tsukitachi - now Captain of the first ship, had rescued the boy. Unable to deal with what had happened, Yogi had repressed the memories and even now was still very childlike in nature.

This was why Gareki was apprehensive about being around Yogi at the moment. How was he supposed to act, knowing all this? "_Just act natural,_" he told himself as he finally faced the blonde. "Yo!" he greeted him.

Yogi smiled. "Where are you heading?" he asked chipperly.

"I'm looking for Hirato," Gareki answered.

"Eh…? Hirato-San?" Yogi blinked, noticing Gareki adverted his eyes. "Is there something you needed to discuss with him?"

Gareki could hear the concern in Yogi's voice. Somehow, no matter how much Gareki tried to hide his emotions, Yogi always seemed to be able to read him like a book. Nai could do it to, but with the Halfling, it was understandable; Nai had super human hearing, he could invade Gareki's dreams from several miles away because of it. Yogi, on the other hand, wasn't empathic at all. He simply… KNEW.

"No…" Gareki answered flatly, trying again to advert his eyes, as Yogi leaned in closer, "Nothing like that. I just had some questions about Kuronomei is all."

"I see," Yogi nodded quietly. "You're considered to be missing from school right now. I'm sorry, Gareki-Kun, I can't be of much help for you on the issue of Kuronomei…" Yogi smiled and balled his fists into the air, his usually cheerful self coming back into play. "But if there's anything else I can help you with, let me know!"

Gareki hoped the smirk on his face wasn't as obvious as it felt like it was. He tucked his hands into his pockets. "Where's the ship headed now?" he asked curiously.

"We're headed to Research Tower," Yogi answered.

"Research Tower?" Gareki parroted, sounding slightly confused.

Yogi nodded. "After the intense battle at Merumerai, everyone has to have a thorough health examination," he explained.

"Oh," Gareki blinked. That made sense in hindsight, he figured. Gareki was not prepared for what came next.

Yogi smiled, and bent forward, gently catching hold of Gareki's arm. "You need it too, Gareki-Kun," he said softly, "for the fractures in your arm. If we use the unique focused-healing machines at the research tower to heal it, your arm will be better in no time!" Yogi, still holding Gareki's wrist, looked up at the raven haired teenager and smiled warmly at him. "You suffered a lot of pain in Merumerai, Gareki-Kun. I was worried about you."

"Huh!?" Gareki's stormy blue eyes blinked and he took a step back, rubbing his shoulder. "You… Remembered what happened…?" Gareki felt a chill run through him all of a sudden. Gareki remembered all too well what happened in Merumerai. The little girl and her cat had been the stronger Varuga controlling the lesser ones. Yogi had fought until he was unconscious, as the lesser Varuga rushed toward the unconscious lieutenant, Gareki stood in front of him, trying to defend him. The result was a fractured arm, and Dr. Akari rushing in to unleash the strongest fighter Circus had at their disposal; Yogi's other self.

This had been the price of Yogi shutting away his memories, the blonde Prince of Rimhakka developed an alter ego, a silver haired entity that possessed his body once he'd used up all his energy during battle. The other Yogi was reckless and almost frightening. He was stronger than any Varuga and had even attacked Hirato on sight. He'd also attempted to throw Nai across the ship, and had broken Yukkin, the ship's robotic snowman. Gareki had encountered this entity once before, and found himself enclosed in a cocooned in a mess of rose vines. At the time, Yogi didn't seem to recognize him, but had actually saved him by trapping him in the vines. This second time, the entity had recognized him, promising to make the Varuga pay for injuring his arm. Actually, now that he thought about it, he may be the only person the other Yogi hadn't tried to harm. "_But… But Yogi isn't supposed to remember what happens when THAT personality takes over…?_" he thought.

Gareki looked at Yogi. "Does that mean… you could see it?" he asked, still holding his shoulder. He noticed the look on Yogi's face. Clearly, the blonde quickly realized something was amiss. "The you at that time…" Gareki muttered this last part, looking down, away from Yogi's face, as the image of the silver haired entity stirred in his mind.

"Huh?" Yogi blinked confusedly. "Eh? That I could see what? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Forget it!" Gareki said, turning away from him, "It's nothing." He glanced back over his shoulder. "It's true, he doesn't remember," he thought. "I'll be going now!" he announced walking away, leaving the blonde lieutenant toughly confused.

"Gareki-Kun!?" Yogi called out after him.

Gareki refused to look back. The further he could distance himself from Yogi for the moment, the better. "_That's actually rather worrisome,_" Gareki thought, "_The way he acted last time, what's to say he'll have any self control the next time if this keeps up?_"

Gareki heard whistling down the hall. He looked to find Nai helping one of the ship's robotic Sheep mop the floors. Well, that was unexpected. He thought Nai would be glued to Karoku's side. "Oi, Sheep?" Gareki called.

"Gareki!" Nai greeted him cheerfully.

"Baa?" the Sheep returned.

Gareki quietly nodded at the Half-Niji, acknowledging the child's presence, but kept his focus on the Sheep. "Hirato's not in his room, where did he go?"

"Hirato-San is on the ship's deck, baa," the Sheep replied.

"Wow, it's cold out here!" Gareki grumbled as he stepped out onto the top deck.

Hirato, the dark violet haired captain of the Second Ship was outside, alone, taking in the scenery. Probably, the most notably unusual thing about the twenty-seven-year-old male was that he wasn't currently wearing his signature black top hat. He smiled when he saw the raven haired fifteen-year-old stepping outside. "Gareki-Kun, is there something wrong?" he asked. "Oh," he noticed how the wind pushed against the boy, after all, Gareki didn't come topside much. "Mind your step, okay?" he warned.

"Nothing's wrong," Gareki said, approaching the captain, "It's just that I have a request. I need to contact Kuronomei. On the way to that place called Satanika, my phone was damaged during take-off. I want to contact them and let them know I wish to return to the academy. Of course… I know I can't enroll in the Circus Course again. A student who leaves the academy before graduation loses their right to continue their courses, right?" Hirato gave a quiet nod. "However, they can continue studying other courses right?" Again, Hirato nodded, a quiet smile gracing his features.

"Yes, that's right," Hirato confirmed, "Because they are talents gathered for the purpose of working for the government. However, you have lost your right to remain in the circus course, which means you are no longer eligible to become a combatant. I know you wanted that, so you could stand with the other Children of Circus in battle," Hirato said regretfully, "How do you plan to fulfil your goal of returning to the ship and battling along side us?" he asked.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Gareki exclaimed. "That can't be the only way for me to return to the ship!" He lowered his head. He hated sounding desperate, but this was important to him. "Damn it…" he growled under his breath. Images of Nai, Yogi, Tsukumo filled his head. They had given him so much, he wanted to be able to do something that would make himself proud to stand beside them. "Even if I can't become a combatant, I can still fogjt against Kafka with everyone can't I?" he insisted. "I won't follow annoying orders, but at the same time, I won't give up on my dream of joining the Second Ship, either!" Hirato looked at the boy for a moment, before stifling a laugh. Gareki raised an eyebrow. "Did I say something funny?" he asked.

"Not at all," Hirato answered, "I'm just happy to hear you have such resolve." The dark haired captain reached over and ruffled his hand through Gareki's black hair, playfully fidgeting with the teenager's goggles in the process. "Gareki, if it's you, then I believe it's possible," he assured him fondly, "Do your best," he encouraged. Gareki froze. He couldn't recall the last time someone had encouraged him like that, the last time someone showed faith in him like that. Hirato left him standing there, as he headed back inside the ship. "By the way, I've already contacted Kuronomei," he said, "Now, you might want to come back inside before the wind sweeps you away."


	2. Familiar DNA

_**Karneval: Pyromancy **_

_**Pyromancy**_

_**Author's Note:**_ First shout out, to my first guest reviewers; Hiromi, Lidia, Redthorn13, and ChaelRi Reika thank you all so much for your comments! Glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Hope I can continue to entertain you with the story from here on. I'm sorry for the delay on this update! I have to admit, I've been distracted with the first 3 Chapters of my ShiKarneval (Shiki and Karneval crossover) Kemonomimi story. Heh… *Sweat drop.* If you go here: : / / w w w . fan fiction my forums / Salt-the-Catgirl / 239962/ (delete the spaces), you can find my fan fiction . net forums, where you will find a whole section dedicated to this story for feedback. I have questions set up for whether or not there should be a shipping, whether or not the story should be T or M rated, and for whether or not there should be a Yogi and Tsukumo side story involved as well as Gareki's back story. If it's decided to focus on the Yogi/Tsukumo/Miumarie story as well, I'll write a chapter a piece to show their side of things for every chapter. Currently, the first poll "Should there be a Shipping" is also up on my profile, it will remain there until I get Chapter 4. Polls for Pyromancy will remain open until somewhere between Chapters 5 and 10, the polls for my next Shiki and Karneval story (also found in the same forums) will remain open until this story has come to a close. Bear with me as I write this one folks, it was a request, so I'm having to figure out what direction I'm taking it in as I write it. So, I have no idea how long it will run, this is also why I'm using scenes from the Manga to set up the first few chapters.

_**Chapter 2: Familiar DNA**_

Karoku looked up as he heard a knock at his door. "We're coming in, Karoku," Dr. Akari called as he entered the room.

"Akari-Sensei, Second Ship Captain Hirato," he greeted the two men as they entered.

"How are you feeling, Karoku? Your condition seems to be doing better," Akari asked.

Karoku smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm feeling quite well, Akari-Sensei."

Akari nodded in satisfaction. "Very good," he said, "We're headed for the research tower, now. When we arrive, there are some matters I would like you to assist me with," he requested.

Karoku nodded, "Very well," he agreed, "I have some things to address as well, in regards to the return of my memories."

Akari hesitated for a moment. He sat down across from Karoku and pulled out his vidscreen pad. "Well, there's plenty of time before we reach the tower, why waste any of that time?" he asked, pulling something up on the screen. "Firstly, I want you to take a look at this."

Karoku fell silent for a moment then smiled, leaning back against the couch. "That is a notebook I hid in a cave in the Niji forest when I lived there with Nai-Chan," he said.

"Would I be correct in assuming it was written by you?" Akari asked. "We were unable to decipher the contents of the book, since half of it had been lost. What is the meaning of the formulas written in this book?"

Karoku turned his eyes from Akari to Hirato, then back to the pink-haired doctor. "Before I answer any questions, I want you to swear to me you'll always grant Nai your protection! Can you do that?"

Hirato smirked, it was rare that someone struck the pink doctor speechless. His smirk grew even wider as further miracle occurred when Akari declared, whole-heartedly, "I give you my word!" It took every ounce of the Captain's willpower not to laugh. He simply gave Karoku a quiet nod of agreement.

Karoku closed his eyes and released a relieved sigh. "Firstly, that notebook," he started, "was not written by me, but my mother Arumerita Nie. The formula within was written specially for the Niji… and for Nai. It is a formula that calculates the chances of their prosperity."

"What?" Akari asked in surprise.

Hirato raised an eyebrow. "This is a rather unexpected answer, isn't it, Akari-San?" he asked.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

"_Why am I in here again?_" Gareki thought to himself, glancing over the top of his magazine. Those blindfolds the others were wearing were absolutely ridiculous. Made to look like Nyanperowna's eyes, Gareki was determined there was no way in hell Yogi was going to get one of those over his head. The Nyanperowna eyes looked freaky on Tsukumo, yet Nai… Gareki would never admit it, but the little half-animal looked rather cute with them. The large-eyed look rather suited the albino child. He did his best to ignore them on Yogi, altogether.

He found the game they were playing to be even more ridiculous. "It should be right … here," Yogi said, pasting a large anime eye on a stuffed Nyanperowna head. "IIIIIIT'S DONE!" Yogi sang, "Nai-Chan, you're next!" Nai pasted the nose onto the plushy's face. "Your turn, Tsukumo-Chan!"

"Leave it to me!" Tsukumo said, slapping Nyanperowna's mouth onto the giant stuffed animal head.

It looked hideous. One of the horns was too low, the bow was in just the right spot. The nose was too far up on the forehead, the mouth where the nose should be, and the eyes…? Nyanperowna looked drunk, one lower than the other and sitting the way it's supposed to, while the other was turned sideways. "_Pathetic,_" Gareki thought.

Yogi burst into tears laughing. "Nyanperowna's face is so funny looking!"

"I wanna' see!" Nai exclaimed as he and Tsukumo removed their blindfolds.

"_You can actually get excited about such a boring game, huh?_" Gareki thought, returning to his book.

Nai burst out giggling as well, "Nyanperowna does look funny!"

"Oh, this is the best," Yogi laughed, rubbing a finger under his eye. "Oh, I feel so happy and lucky!" he chuckled.

Gareki glanced up, silently, looking at the blonde. He tried to choke back the twinge of sorrow for the lieutenant that he felt. It didn't seem right not telling Yogi the truth, but Hirato and Akari had sworn them to secrecy, for fear of what would happen to the prince's psyche.

As Gareki was considering saying something, there came a knock at the door, and one of the sheep came in, announcing that Hirato wanted to see Nai about something. Nai excused himself, leaving the other three in silence. "_It seems things aboard this ship haven't changed much during the time I did spend at Kuronomei, at least,_" Gareki thought to himself, returning to his magazine, enjoying the temporary quiet that had settled over the room. Nai returned, with an envelope in hand, announcing that his friend Yanari had invited them to a party, and that Hirato had given them all leave to go after their check ups at Research Tower.

"I can't wait!" Yogi exclaimed happily as they entered the tower, temporarily forgetting his fear of the place and a certain pink-haired doctor. "Hopefully the health checkups finish quickly so we can go to the party! I'm in that room over there, so I'll go first." He hurried off to his examination room.

Before the others could head for theirs, a nurse approached them, carrying a small package. Inside the package was Yukkin, who had been damaged during the group's last encounter with Yogi's other personality. The little robot had not only been repaired, but the robotics team had taken advantage of their time to install the snowman's upgrades. Happy to see Nai and the others, Yukkin activated it's new ability and released a small flurry of snow inside the room.

"Tsk… Really?" Gareki commented, "This new addition is really stupid!"

"Come now, Gareki-Kun," Tsukumo scolded, kneeling down to the tiny snow man. "This way we can hug Yukkin not only in cold weather, but in hot weather, too."

"Tsk," Gareki grumbled looking away. "The heat doesn't bother me, neither does the cold. The only thing that stupid snow man's good for is keeping the bath water warm."

Tsukumo blinked up at him. "Gareki-Kun… PLEASE don't tell me you used Yukkin for such a thing before you left for school?"

Gareki smirked. "Alright, I won't," he said.

Tsukumo tried to ignore the possibility of that being an affirmative on her suspicions, reminding herself that Gareki had refused to acknowledge being cold back on Rinoll where they had first received Yukkin, and continued to ask the nurse about Yukkin's status. Thankfully, the robot's memory of how it was broken was forgotten. Knowing how much Yogi loved the tiny snow man, it would upset the blonde if he learned he was the true cause for Yukkin's trip to the Tower.

Medical checkups out of the way, the four 'Children of Circus' as Hirato referred to them were off to Yanari's party.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Akari entered his office and instantly gave a dejected sigh. "Get your feet off my desk!" he scowled, swatting Hirato's legs with the back of his clipboard. The Second Ship captain was perched in the doctor's chair, leaned back with his hands behind his head, and his legs crossed, ankles propped on the desk, completely disregarding the stacks of paper work.

Hirato opened one eye and smiled, but made no immediate movements to remove his feet from the desk. "I take it you're finished with their examinations?" the captain asked.

Akari raised an eyebrow. "Did you… Don't tell me you fell asleep in here like that?" he scolded.

Hirato's smile grew. He loved seeing the look of frustration on the doctor's face. "Maybe," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's just say your chair's very comfortable." He sat up and adjusted his glasses and top cap. "So," he propped his elbows on the desk, linking his fingers together and resting his chin on top of them, "What news do you have on my the health of my children?"

Akari raised an eyebrow. "Your children, huh?" Akari grumbled, "With you as the father figure in their life, it's a miracle Yogi's the only one suffering psychological trauma. As usual, our little prince was the most difficult to examine, but knowing that the quicker this was over with the quicker he could get to Yanari's party, he was a bit easier to deal with this time. Yogi is stable. Nai is stable. Tsukumo had suffered very little injury to begin with."

"And Gareki?" Hirato asked.

"…" Akari tossed the clipboard on the desktop. "Quiet, as usual. If his arm was giving him any trouble, he wouldn't talk about it. But all x-rays come back with positive results. I couldn't find any signs of fractures or displacements. He should be fine. However, I've been looking over his records lately, and I've started to notice something that I must admit I'm surprised I never noticed before."

"Is that so?" Hirato asked curiously, picking up the clipboard. A smug, barely visible smile graced the pink haired doctor's face, as the documents on the clipboard were all in medical shorthand. This time, Akari had gotten one over on Hirato, as the captain could only decipher bits and pieces of it. "_Damned doctors and their 'secret codes'_," Hirato thought to himself.

"What do you know about Gareki from before he met Nai?" Akari asked. "Aside from the obvious that he was a thief in Karasuna trying to help pay Tsubame-Chan's grandfather's medical bills?"

"Only that he ended up with Tsubame-Chan's family after her older sister Tsubaki took him in when he was eight. Before that, he was aboard a slave ship. His foster parents had sold him onto the ship. How those people managed to keep him for eight years without giving him a name is beyond my scope of comprehension, as well as to WHY they would sell such a talented boy. He's practically a prodigy, if you ask me."

"This ship he was on…" Akari started.

Hirato gave a quiet nod. "Gareki believes it was sunk by a storm. In truth, Tsukitachi and I had been ordered to sink it. Every one of the slaves on board were being shipped to Kafka. The same drugs that Yotaka and Tsubame had been given by their sister's boyfriend was being slipped into the food given to the kids on board the ship. They were slowly being turned into Varuga. That in itself may explain why they behaved the way they did. If he hadn't been tied up and bullied for being the smallest, he would have begun to turn as well. It was most likely the saving grace that prevented him from perishing with the others as well."

Akari stood with his arms crossed, an look swept across his face to suggest he was impressed. "I'm surprised Hirato, is that a twinge of guilt I hear in your voice?" he asked, "You, the Second Ship Captain of Circus, the man who takes lives, one of the most powerful men in the world, actually sound like you care about someone. Don't tell me you took the boy in because you feel responsible for his survival?"

"I am human, too, you know…" Hirato muttered under his breath. Akari fell speechless when Hirato looked up at him. Was Hirato actually pouting at him? The pink haired doctor blinked in surprise. Hirato closed his eyes and sighed, quickly regaining his composure. "What if I did? I took Yogi under my wing because I felt responsible for him, too, I'll remind you. If I hadn't realized who he was, Tsukitachi would have killed the boy."

"This conversation isn't about Yogi," Akari reminded him, "it's about Gareki. Somehow, seven years ago, an eight-year-old boy survived a shipwreck that you and your partner caused, and now that you know he survived, you feel responsible for him."

"Our orders were that no one on board that ship was to survive. The risk of everyone on board becoming a Varuga was too high," Hirato said. "Yet, Gareki made it out somehow, and has no signs of Varuga cells within him."

"Not Varuga," Akari answered, "But his gene pattern is definitely familiar." Hirato turned a curious eye to the doctor. "I can't say anymore than that, for the moment. I have to contact Tokitatsu with my findings, first."

Hirato's pout turned into a full-on frown. "Must we really involve him?" he asked.

"Oh, like you haven't already?" Akari retorted. "I understand Gareki's been approved to return to Kuronomei. There are very few people who can pull those kinds of strings, let alone that will do so for you."

* * *

_***~Meanwhile Within Kafka~***_

* * *

"Wait a minute, Karoku-Sama, what did you just say?" Ryuu asked.

Karoku chuckled and turned to face Palnedo's new right hand man. Only moments ago, he'd told Palnedo's granddaughter Eleska that Nai, Gareki, and the Karoku the two of them had left with were his younger brothers. The alternate dimension in which the four of them had entered during Circus's raid on Smokey Mansion was specifically made so that only those with Arumerita Karoku's DNA could survive, anyone else would have been slowly killed. At first, Gareki couldn't move or speak within this world, but he'd managed it somehow, and THIS Karoku had the bullet scar across his cheek to remind him of that fact.

Karoku smiled at Ryuu. "Nai and Gareki, are the children I had on the outside, when I slipped away from everyone," he repeated, casually. He smirked, "Then I placed them on Circus's Ship… If you have such a hard time believing my "truth", perhaps you can believe my lies?" He chuckled and turned to start walking away from the annoying 'butler' once more. "Ah, but the truth is merely the majority of the living it only revolves around their choices and actions, and nothing more!"

* * *

_***~After Yanari's Party Onboard the Second Ship~***_

* * *

Gareki was roaming the halls, trying to clear his head. Hirato had put Yogi in charge of ordering Gareki's new uniform. He couldn't return to Kuronomei without it. Until then, he had time to think. If they were going to accept him back, chances were they still wouldn't let him back into the Circus course. Was there another course he could take that would still allow him to return to the Second Ship? As he walked through the halls, he passed Karoku's room. He could hear Karoku and Nai talking inside.

"I brought you a gift Karoku!" Nai chirped happily.

"A Nyanperowna blanket?" Karoku asked. "Thank you Nai, I'll start using it today."

Gareki froze and turned his eyes toward Karoku's door. He hated to admit it, but a small twinge of jealousy ran through him. Nai was one more person he'd let get close to him in his life, who no longer had any REAL need of him. Sure, the little Niji -Half still adored him, still followed him around like he was his favorite person in the world, but he was with Karoku now. When Gareki returned to Kuronomei, Nai would still be with Karoku. The little Halfling wouldn't be lonely when Gareki left.

Before Gareki even had time to blink, his train of thought was interrupted by the bleating of one of the Ship's robotic Sheep. Gareki looked over his shoulder to find the tiny Kuroi Hitsuji standing just a few feet away from him. "Gareki, someone's calling you, Baa!" it announced.

"Now?" Gareki replied, assuming it was Hirato summoning him, "I was on my way to get something to drink, let that damned four eyes wait a while!" The Sheep refused to take 'No' for an answer. It's robotic arms extended and tangled themselves around the fifteen-year-old's body.

Yogi was on his way to the showers and humming to himself as he heard the sound of something whiz past behind him. "Hmmm…?" The blonde turned to look "Eh? Just now, Gareki-Kun looked like he was flying!" He stood still for a moment. Had Gareki gotten that far along in his training in the Circus course? Surely he hadn't been there long enough for that, had he? "…Nah!" he said, as he continued on his way to the bath.

Gareki struggled and complained. He'd already had enough bad experiences with these robotic Sheep for one life time. This was just one more. "_Damn it all, one of these days I WILL rip one of these stupid Sheep open and see what makes them tick!_" he thought determinedly. The Sheep drug him into the room and threw him in the floor, slamming the door behind him. "_Damned four eyes, what the hell is he planning!?_" Gareki thought as he pushed himself up. He froze as he heard laughter.

"This won't do, I laughed when I'm supposed to be a tree," an unfamiliar voice lamented.

Gareki raised an eyebrow. DARE he even look? "_Oh, great, what madness is in store for me…n…o…w…?_" he thought, slowly raising his eyes. "Oh, what the actual hell?!"

Standing next to one of the Ship's synthetic trees, made for the purpose of producing oxygen, was a man who appeared to be in his thirties, dressed in a business suit with tie. His hair was silvery and his eyes, though hidden by a pair of rectangular shaped glasses, were green. He held a small tree branch in each hand and had one tied to his knee. He was pressed as close to the trunk of the tree as possible, and looking away from the raven haired teenager. "These people just keep getting weirder and weirder," Gareki mumbled under his breath.

"Tokitatsu," the Sheep addressed the man, "I have brought Gareki here as you requested, Baa."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Sheep-San," the man said, turning his attention to Gareki. "It's nice to meet you, Gareki-Kun. I am Woody Tokitatsu."

Gareki choked back the teenaged urge to laugh at the last name, 'Woody', especially under the circumstances of how the man was presenting himself. The childish humor he would have found in it was completely ruined by the absurdity of the 'tree' costume. Who the hell was this guy, and why did he expect Gareki to take him seriously when he was posing like THAT?

Tokitatsu smiled, "I'm Hirato's older brother," he noted. Any and all urge Gareki had to laugh quickly died upon hearing those words.


	3. Tokitatsu

_**Karneval: Pyromancy **_

_**Pyromancy**_

_**Author's Note:**_ If you go here: : / / w w w . fan fiction my forums / Salt-the-Catgirl / 239962/ (delete the spaces), you can find my fan fiction . net forums, where you will find a whole section dedicated to this story for feedback. Currently, the first poll "Should there be a Shipping" is also up on my profile, it will remain there until I get Chapter 4. Polls for Pyromancy will remain open until somewhere between Chapters 5 and 10, the polls for my next Shiki and Karneval story (also found in the same forums) will remain open until this story has come to a close. Bear with me as I write this one folks, it was a request, so I'm having to figure out what direction I'm taking it in as I write it. So, I have no idea how long it will run, this is also why I'm using scenes from the Manga to set up the first few chapters. And, this is were we start to deviate from the canon, folks. I follow Manga Chapters 73 & 74 but Gareki turns the conversation to a completely different direction. Shout outs, Lidia, Deaththekid1998, Marisol, and DemonCry, thank you all for your reviews on Chapter 2.

_**Chapter 3: Tokitatsu**_

Tokitatsu smiled. "Such an unexpected innocent reaction from you, Gareki-Kun," he chuckled. "I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time."

"Me? How did you know…" Gareki started to ask. He stopped and blinked. "_I think I've heard his name before… He said Tokitatsu? I've heard it in classes backing Kuronomei. Circus's name and… This guy!?_" he thought.

Tokitatsu smiled, seeing the light of realization flash through Gareki's eyes. He gave a slight chuckle. "My, you are quick to catch on, aren't you?" He gave Gareki a partial bow. "Allow me to introduce myself, once more. Properly this time. I am the highest ranking General of Technology at the National Defense Organization's Central Tower, Woody Tokitatsu."

Gareki couldn't believe it. THIS guy? This man who was just pretending to be a tree? He was one of Circus's top-ranking brass?

Gareki looked to the Sheep. "Is this guy for real?" he asked.

The Sheep nodded, "It's true, baa!"

"Then why was he being a tree?" Gareki murmured.

Tokitatsu closed his eyes and laughed. "Did you really have to ask the Sheep to confirm? No, Gareki-Kun, I had to meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you, even before you were sent to Kuronomei," he said, kneeling down in front of the boy. "You are so accustomed to this, won't you find it difficult to leave the ship again? Even though there's no chance of returning to the Circus Course?" Gareki wasn't certain if he wanted to cry or laugh. When Tokitatsu knelt down, it turned out he had another tree limb attached to his left shoulder. The sight was almost distracting from the painful reminder that the recent freak accident with Nai had pulled him away from the one thing that would have given him the right to remain onboard the Second Ship. "It's lonely and frustrating, isn't it?" Tokitatsu asked, as Gareki adverted his eyes to the floor, "You want to fight together with everyone else, right? But, you can't work here if you're not a combatant, right? Then, if it was possible for you to resume classes at Kuronomei, which course would you study in?"

"_He's not expecting a reply is he?_" Gareki thought, slowly turning his eyes up toward Tokitatsu. He couldn't figure out why he suddenly felt like a kid being lectured by his father. He hated being treated like a kid, he'd been forced to grow up so quickly due to all he'd been through that his childhood had been stunted, and he'd never known his real father. The whole thing made him feel slightly uncomfortable. "_Is there even any need to answer? Huh… You know, I always thought the top brass would all be old farts. This guy's at least in his thirties._" He cast his eyes down again. "I'd like to go to a technical course in engineering. Creating machinery… I might not be able to fight, but perhaps I can come back to the ship and maintenance the Sheep or the Ship itself. It would prevent the Kuroi Hitsuji from having incidents like that one Fuchsia Usagi from Ship One," he pointed.

Tokitatsu bit back a chuckle. The boy's logic was sound. "That sounds like a good idea," he granted, "Circus Ships are produced using the latest machine technology so engineers are vital to us, and choosing a skill you already have is a safe, quick way to show the fruits of your labor. Having thorough understanding of your strengths, this is a very good choice. However, Gareki-Kun, simply staying in the ship, fixing every little thing that goes wrong… Don't you think it's a little boring?"

"Boring?" Gareki asked.

"Exactly," Tokitatsu nodded. "After all," he chuckled, "You just chose to take a risk by abandoning all your training courses to help your friend Nai-Kun, right? So, now you subconsciously want to take the safe option. But, you are still young and will continue to make mistakes, learning humility, anger, and to exert yourself. You need to pridefully develop a sense of your real worth. You should be more adventurous. Haven't you realized?"

Curiosity filled Gareki's eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm talking about the risks of becoming a sacrificial pawn. According to reports from Captain Tsukitachi, a conversation between himself and Nai-Kun suggests that Jiki-Kun's already accused you of being one, once. No known family, no place of origin. To most people, you're a child that the Second Ship picked up, who's now even lost the right to study in the Circus Course. For example, if members of the government heard of your case, they would most likely think of you as someone they may not need. Your actions have resulted in a complete loss of your credibility. Most doors will be closed to you."

"First off, I refused to obey an annoying order! Nai was in trouble and I wanted to help find him. Even so, leaving the school… I had no idea how I was going to get out of there, once they knew I wanted to leave. Surveillance and guards everywhere, it would have been physically impossible on my own. I don't know how I ended up in Satanika, but somehow I was teleported there. Just because I said I was going to do something, the circumstances in how I did it were beyond my control. I shouldn't have lost my right to the Circus Course at all. Even if that's the case, however! What the hell do you mean? Credibility or whatever aside, from the sound of things, right from the start, you guys never took me seriously in the first place! You're right, this isn't the first time I've heard the words 'Sacrificial Pawn' used to describe me. But what should really freak people out is that the Leader of Circus knows about me."

"I've known about you since the moment you first set foot on this ship, Gareki-Kun," Tokitatsu admitted, "To anyone else, that's unfortunately what they'll see you as, a sacrificial pawn. But, in Circus's opinion," he smiled gently at the boy and knelt down in front of him once more, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder., gently rubbing in a circular motion, "You are the pawn we've adopted, you know. Gareki's eyes widened as Tokitatsu spoke his next words, "You are very important." Gareki's body trembled, his heart started thumping wildly. The teenager forced his eyes closed, almost frightened by the warm sensation he felt washing over himself with those words. It was a sensation he had been refusing to allow himself to feel for a long time now. He felt it when he was with Yogi and Nai, but forced himself to ignore it. Tokitatsu continued softly, "You're a very talented individual, Gareki-Kun, and stronger than you give yourself credit for. In this world, there are risks only people like you can face, and if you are successful, you cn definitely take a step closer to the outcome you desire. Tell me, don't you feel like taking on a challenge?"

"What would you suggest?" Gareki asked

"I've always wanted to establish the position of a combat physician," Tokitatsu suggested.

Gareki shook his head. "A doctor? It wouldn't work," he stated. "For starters, I would be learning medicine from ground one, I'm not skilled in that area. Jiki would be more suited to such a thing. Besides…" Gareki trailed off. As annoying as he claimed it to be, Gareki had become accustomed to Yogi's cheerful disposition and over affectionate clinginess, "Yogi's afraid of doctors, I don't know how he'd react to having one fighting along side him."

"Hmm, good point," Tokitatsu nodded, "Something a little more suited to your talents that won't send those working with you into a panic attack… We may be able to come up with something," he said with a smile.

"How about a spy?" Gareki and Tokitatsu both suggested. The two froze and looked at each other for a moment in silent surprise, as if they were amazed they were both thinking the same thing.

Gareki smiled, "Or more precisely, a hacker," he stated.

Tokitatsu raised an intrigued eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Put my skills to use for you," Gareki suggested, "I may only be fifteen, but I doubt Hirato destroyed every copy of my record with the Security Force when he had it expunged and brought me aboard. I was a thief, stealing from those with ill-gotten gain, so I have the street smarts needed to blend in somewhere. It was what got us into Smokey Mansion. I'm experienced with mechanics, guns, computers, and explosives. Hirato took my phone when I arrived here, because I had hacked it and it had several unauthorized applications on it. My experience with explosives helped me rescue Nai from that Mine woman, and saved us all on the train the first time we met Hirato and Tsukumo-Chan. Back on Rinoll, I found a gun inside the mansion and used it to act as Yogi's back up." Gareki wasn't normally one to brag, but he felt these points needed to be drawn to attention. "If I can't return to the Circus Course, let me take a class that will allow me to act as reconnaissance. Before a raid, I can use the Ship's computers to hack certain data undetected, and I can slip in unnoticed to open a way for the others to get in, and still fight."

Tokitatsu smiled. "I like the idea, but it will take a few weeks to set up the curriculum to be inclusive for all of your skills, and still teach you how to fight. In the meantime, enjoy this time with your friends. I will have to discuss this with the council, and the headmaster of Kuronomei to ensure it is something we can arrange. I want you to understand, however, if I can arrange this, neither Hirato nor myself will be holding your hand. You will be expected to complete this course all on your own, and this time, you won't be able to leave the school without permission."

"All I'm asking is a chance to prove myself," Gareki insisted.

Tokitatsu smiled and gave a quiet nod. Suddenly, they heard the door open behind them. Tokitatsu stood up, a bright smile sweeping across his face. Gareki could almost swear the guy was sparkling the way Yogi would when pouncing him. "_HOW do these guys do that?_" he wondered.

"Ah! Sorry to bother you, are you back now, Hirato?" Tokitatsu chirped happily.

"General officer," Hirato greeted. His eyes settled on the teenager still kneeled in front of Tokitatsu. "_Great, now they've met. What sort of ideas has Toki-San been putting into Gareki's impressionable young head?_" he thought. He looked to Tokitatsu. "Welcome to the Second Ship, however, I wish you had given me prior notice before coming. It's quite the inconvenience, you know… Don't you think I've hidden enough things about you from my superiors as it is?" Tokitatsu gave a nervous chuckle. Hirato changed his attention back to the raven haired teenager. "Gareki-Kun, come here," he called.

Gareki glanced over his shoulder at Hirato, quietly for a minute, then like the rebellious teenager he was, he rose and headed toward the door, but pushed straight past Hirato. Tokitatsu failed to hold back a laugh. "You're very fond of the boy, aren't you Hirato?" Tokitatsu chuckled. "Yet, you don't show it in your expression."

Hirato turned his eyes coldly back to the silver-haired thirty year old. He'd known Gareki would leave the room. He shut the door as he replied, "I don't spoil him very much. But I am very cordial, am I not?" He smirked, "When you ask me to come, I do, don't I?" He was suddenly glad the door was shut, considering the rumors circulating about himself and Tsukitachi or himself and Akari, if someone were to pass by and over hear that line, without knowing whom he was speaking with, it could have been taken completely out of context.

Tokitatsu didn't make things any better with his next action. The older brother couldn't resist teasing the younger. "Hirato, come, come! Come here, sit down!" he teased, as if calling a dog. The air in the room became thick enough Tokitatsu could feel the hair on his head stand on end. He could feel the intent to kill as Hirato glared at him. Even if he was only the Second Ship Captain, Hirato was never the submissive type, even Tsukitachi was known to relinquish control to him on several occasions. "Don't get angry!" Tokitatsu exclaimed, hoping to calm the young captain down, "Please don't be so angry, Hirato! There's a scary aura radiating from your body. Brother was wrong here," he admitted.

"Honestly!" Hirato sighed, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised, the aura fading, "Don't go saying you're my brother so easily! It hasn't been publicly announced yet, you know."

Tokitatsu chuckled, finally removing his tree disguise. "Don't worry, Hirato, our parents and I, as the family of the captain of Circus's Second Ship, fully understand the dangers associated with your position. We have many ways to protect ourselves, rather than become your weaknesses. However, we are still brothers, and we are allowed to visit each other sometimes, right? Still, the fact that my cute little brother is shouldering such a dangerous position… I'm so worried on a daily basis, that I can't stand it!" he admitted.

"I'm not the little brother you tried to coddle when we were kids anymore," Hirato scolded. "Besides, only half our blood ties us together, perhaps even less! What the hell are you really doing on my ship, anyway?"

Tokitatsu sighed and smiled. "When I see you, I still can't stop these feelings from coming out," he said, "The bond we share from this point of view, that should be enough, right?" Tokitatsu placed his hands on Hirato's shoulders and smiled. "True, we have different mothers, but when you had to come live with us, my mother and I both accepted you into the family easier than Father had thought we would, didn't we?" Hirato sighed and glanced away from Tokitatsu. The older brother smiled. "I did want to see you, but I actually came about Gareki-Kun. After all of your reports that involved him, I wanted to meet this little prodigy face-to-face. I'll do what I can to help get him back into school. I also want to meet Karoku. Tell me, Hirato…" He tilted his head curiously. "Does the name Arumerita Nie ring any bells with you?"

Hirato blinked at Tokitatsu. "Should it?" he asked.

Tokitatsu chortled, "No, I suppose not. She and her husband Arumerita Nisu were top researchers at Research Tower, but fifteen years ago, they disappeared. Both are believed to be dead, now. Karoku claims to be their son?" Hirato nodded. Tokitatsu sighed and gave a quiet nod. "Right, I'll have to look into their files," he mumbled. "If you're not opposed to it, I think I'll stick around until tomorrow. But, if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

"Just don't go intimidating my crew members," Hirato sighed, "Especially the children! Unless I miss my guess, you're the 'ghost' Nai saw delivering the new Sheep a few nights back. It took us hours to calm Yogi down once Jiki had it in his head that the ship was haunted." Tokitatsu smirked and quietly waved over his shoulder, in reassurance as he left the room.

Gareki watched from around the corner as Tokitatsu disappeared down the hall. He then slipped up to the door to the room where Hirato was still standing and gave a light knock. "Enter?" Hirato's voice called from inside.

Gareki entered the room. "Yo," he called.

Hirato smiled and turned to face the teenager. "Gareki-Kun, I do hope our unexpected visit from such an important member of the organization hasn't upset you, too much?"

Gareki shook his head, tucking his hands into his pocket. "He said he's going to help me get back into school."

Hirato gave Gareki a gentle smile. "Did he now?"

"He also said he's your brother," Gareki stated, raising an eyebrow. A brief loss of composure overtook the Second Ship's Captain, but Hirato quickly regained it. He was a master at that sort of thing. "How many people know that?" the teen asked curiously.

"You mean aside from Tokitatsu and myself, I presume?" Hirato asked. Gareki gave a quiet shrug in response, to which Hirato's smile returned. "You would make the third person," Hirato admitted, "Akari-Sensei and Tsukitachi being the only others. If at all possible, I would prefer to keep it that way for now."

"Secret's safe with me," Gareki assured him, "Not like I'm going to run off and tell anyone."

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Tokitatsu made his way outside to the deck and pulled out his phone. He dialed up Akari's number and pushed the phone to his ear, patiently drumming his fingers against the ship's railing as he waited for the doctor to answer. It didn't take many rings for the pink haired doctor to snatch up his phone on the other end and answer. "Akari-Sensei," Tokitatsu said with a cheerful voice, "Me? Oh, I'm onboard the Second Ship as we speak." He smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "Yes, I've met him, and I quite agree, the resemblance IS quite striking. … Of course, Hirato isn't aware of anything, yet. No point in dredging up such tender subjects until we have more evidence. Yes, I share your curiosity, go ahead and continue your investigation. You may be on to something."


	4. Left Out

_**Karneval: Pyromancy **_

_**Pyromancy**_

_**Author's Note:**_ If you go here: : / / w w w . fan fiction my forums / Salt-the-Catgirl / 239962/ (delete the spaces), you can find my fan fiction . net forums, where you will find a whole section dedicated to this story for feedback. Currently, the first poll "Should there be a Shipping" is also up on my profile, it will remain there until I get Chapter 4. Polls for Pyromancy will remain open until somewhere between Chapters 5 and 10, the polls for my next Shiki and Karneval story (also found in the same forums) will remain open until this story has come to a close. Bear with me as I write this one folks, it was a request, so I'm having to figure out what direction I'm taking it in as I write it. That said, I thought the previous chapter would be the last time I relied on the Manga, but I did have to refer to Chapters 74 & 75 for this Chapter, and I had known I would have to, I just wasn't thinking. Shout outs for all the Favorites, Follows, Kudos, Bookmarks, Comments, Reviews, and all around awesomeness from my readers on the previous chapter; DeathBringer13, DemonCry, Myst R. Ri, thanks so much you guys! I had wanted to post Chapter 5 with this chapter to make up for the delay, but it's not quite ready yet. Instead, I have a side story that may or may not become part of this story called "I'm No Snitch" going up. I'm sorry it took me so long guys, but the internet dropped and then my computer started giving me trouble getting it turned on. I got it working long enough to grab the stories in a format that I could work with on my husband's computer, though, and the net is back up and running, though we are on a limited bandwith with other people now, unfortunately, but maybe I can get back to working on the story now. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 4: Left Out**_

News travels fast. Before long, Gareki's friends from Kuronomei; Tsubame, Shishi, Ranji, and Sesiri had already heard Gareki was returning to the school, though none of them knew if he would return to the Circus Course or not. Tsubame hoped for his sake that he would be allowed to do so. Gareki was more open to the members of the Second Ship than he had ever been with the twins and their older sister and she was aware he wanted to return to the ship.

"I think we should arrange a Welcome Back Party for him," Ranji suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Tsubame agreed.

"I wonder if he's going to be my roommate again," Shishi said, leaning against the wall, fidgeting with one of his multitools, "All his stuff is still in our room."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," Ranji said, turning his attention to the mechanic. The cross dresser tucked his hands behind his head and smiled. "Did you ever find out what was in that bag of his?"

"He'd kill me if he found out, but yeah," Shishi nodded, "It's a couple of stuffed animals."

Tsubame blinked. "You're joking, that's not like Gareki at all!" she insisted, knowing her adopted brother's personality.

Shishi adjusted his glasses and chuckled. "No, I'm completely serious. One is a Nyanperowna doll and the other is a poorly sewn Niji."

Tsubame's eyes widened. "_Nai and Yogi!_" she thought. She smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face with a soft giggle. "I see. No wonder he was so defensive about people asking what was in it. It has less to do with what was in the bag, and more to do with who gave it to him."

"Huh?" the other three asked simultaneously.

"Tsubame-Chan, what do you know that we don't?" Sesiri asked.

Tsubame giggled and turned away from the group, innocently tucking her hands behind her back. "My lips are sealed," she said in a sing-song voice, "I'm not saying a word. All I will tell you is those stuffed animals are keepsakes from important people in his life. For your sake, make certain they're in the same condition you found them in."

"Important people?" Shishi asked curiously. Tsubame only nodded with a secretive smile.

"I KNEW that text message he was smiling about was from a friend!" Ranji exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile Aboard The Second Ship~***_

* * *

"Okay!" Yogi announced energetically, as he entered the room where Tsukumo was, "I've taken care of the arrangements for Gareki-Kun's new uniform!" Tsukumo quietly looked up at the Ship's Second Lieutenant. He sat down on the couch, with a computer pad in hand, a smile spread wide across his face. "Gareki-Kun's uniform was damaged back in Satanika, Hirato-San asked me to order him a new one. It should be delivered to his dorm tomorrow."

"Good work, Yogi," Tsukumo said with a gentle smile.

"Now Gareki-Kun can have a fresh start on his studies," Yogi said with a smile. He fell silent for a moment, then sighed. "**I'm lonely!**" he said shrilly.

"Huh…?" Tsukumo felt the hair on her head stand on end. The aura she sensed emanating from the older blonde was unusual for him. It almost felt like the aura that surrounded him when his other personality had taken control.

Sadness and loneliness dripped from the prince's lips with every word as he continued. "It's just, that, Gareki hasn't been back for long. And Nai-Chan's only recently woke up after recovering from his injuries. Even though we can finally play together again, it's all coming to an end, too quickly. With everything else, we haven't really had much time to spend together. In a few days, Gareki-Kun is gonna' return to Kuronomei, and the ship won't be the same."

"Yogi," Tsukumo sighed quietly, "You know Gareki-Kun is attending Kuronomei because…"

It was unlike him, but Yogi cut her off. "I get it, you know?" he admitted, "I'm just being selfish. This is what Gareki-Kun wants. This is his dream, and it's not that I don't believe he can make the passing grade. But what if he decides not to return to the Second Ship? What if he receives an offer that he finds more intriguing? When I think about the fact that I won't be able to see him again, or talk to him… I just…" Yogi closed his eyes and hung his head, holding back the words, "_In the end, everyone always goes away._"

Tsukumo smiled softly at the lieutenant and placed a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulders. She'd always seen the childish man sitting before her as the brother she'd never had. Being his partner on missions, she'd come to understand him better than most of the crew of either ship, but even she found herself taking a backseat to Gareki when it came to Yogi's free time. She tried to comfort him. "It's going to be alright, Yogi," she beamed, "There's always e-mails and text messages."

"But," Yogi looked up at her, his violet blue eyes wide and teary, "Gareki-Kun almost never replies to me."

"Eh? Really?" Tsukumo asked sounding surprised.

Yogi's eyes flickered, picking up on something in her voice. "Does he answer you, Tsukumo-Chan?" he asked cautiously. Tsukumo gave a quiet, uncomfortable nod. "EH!?" he turned and faced her, pushing himself onto all fours on the couch, eyes wide.

"Ah… I um… Don't really message him much, though," she said quietly, trying to backtrack before upsetting Yogi further.

"Tsukumo-Chan…?" Yogi asked.

She fidgeted and tapped the tips of her fingers together, glancing away from him. "So, the number of messages is small to begin with. I just match Gareki-Kun's pace of replying, I suppose."

Yogi raised an eyebrow. "Tsukumo-Chan, how often?" Yogi asked, dreading the answer.

"Um…" She tucked her hands behind her back and took a step away from the couch. "Once a day," she said in almost a whisper.

There was a brief moment of silence as Yogi allowed her reply to sink in. The lieutenant blinked once, twice, a third time as this registered. "WHAT!?" he exclaimed. Tsukumo flinched, she'd been trying to help, only to make things worse. Before she could stop him, Yogi was off the couch and out the door.

Gareki opened an eye, a cold chill running down his spine as he sensed an oncoming disturbance. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into the pillow, hoping it was nothing more than having been jerked awake from another forgotten nightmare, and nothing more. The door swinging open proved this was too much to hope for. "_Damn it all,_" Gareki thought, "_They're determined to make my leaving again even more painful than it was last time, aren't they?_" he thought, trying to pretend he was still asleep.

"GAREKI-KUN? YOU'RE SO CRULE GAREKI-KUN!" Yogi whimpered as he barged into the room. Gareki rolled away with a groan. He didn't know what the blonde was on about, and at the moment, he didn't really care.

"Oi, some of us are trying to sleep!" Gareki grumbled, as Yogi scrambled up the ladder to Gareki's bed, he pulled the pillow over his head and groaned.

"You're so cruel leaving me out, Gareki-Kun," Yogi whined. "Why am I the only one who's messages you never reply to? You reply to Tsukumo-Chan and Nai-Chan all the time."

"I answered you once, didn't I?" Gareki grumbled.

"But Tsukumo-Chan said you answer her once a day! You probably answer Nai-Chan more than that," Yogi pouted. "I even stopped making them so long, and never send more than one a day, either."

"It's too troublesome to reply," Gareki moaned, still half asleep. "It's the middle of the night, Yogi!" Gareki pulled the blanket over his head, "Stop being so noisy and go back to your room. I'm going back to sleep, turn the lights off when you leave."

Yogi sank back to the floor, pulled his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them, and buried his head into them with a soft whimper. "Too troublesome to reply?" he whimpered softly. "_Gareki-Kun still doesn't like me, does he?_"

Nai scrambled over next to Yogi, having been woken by the commotion sometime ago. "Yogi?" he called quietly. "Yogi, you know, I get really happy when I get a message from you everyday," he said with a smile. "Tsukumo-Chan smiles when she gets them, too!"

Gareki buried his head under his pillow. "_It's not that I don't like getting them,_" he thought to himself, "_It's just after I've answered everyone else, there's no point in repeating myself._"

"I especially love the ones with pictures, Yogi!" Nai chirped happily.

"You mean the Icons and Emoji?" Yogi asked, looking up at the little Niji half. An idea struck him, he was up on his feet and smiling from ear to ear in an instant. "Nai-Chan! I just thought of something great! Let's make some Nyanperowna icons that we can use for our messages! If we attach them to our messages, we can convey our feelings without writing anything. That way it won't be a burden for Gareki-Kun while he's studying at Kuronomei!"

"That sounds fun, Yogi!" Nai giggled.

Yogi smiled, giving his fists a little victory pump, and nodding enthusiastically. "Okay! Let's ALL use it once we've made it!"

"Images take up too much space in my inbox," Gareki grumbled aloud, more to himself than to the other two. "I usually delete messages with images, and I'll be damned if I let my schoolmates see Nyanperowna ANYTHING on my phone!" He sat up and glared down at the blonde. "Like I said, now isn't the time for discussing this. Now get out and let us sleep." His eyes drifted back to the little Halfling he shared the room with. "And you get back to sleep, too, damn it!"

"Kill joy," Yogi pouted, as he turned and headed for the door. He sighed and ruffled a hand through Nai's hair. "I guess Gareki-Kun's right, though, I should let you guys sleep. Good night, Nai-Chan."

"Good night, Yogi. I look forward to helping you create the Nyanperowna icons tomorrow!" he chirped. Yogi gave him a quiet smile and nodded before turning to head out the door.

Gareki watched quietly, still leaning over the railing from his top bunk, as Yogi headed for the door. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a quiet sigh. "_He doesn't realize it, but he may be the one person in the world who actually understands where I'm coming from,_" he thought, quietly scolding himself. "Yogi…" he called quietly as the blonde's hand reached for the light switch. Yogi paused, turning hopeful violet eyes back to the raven haired teen. "Don't worry about it too much," Gareki sighed, "Good night."

Yogi blinked, curious what Gareki meant by that. His smile brightened a little and he nodded quietly. "Good night, Gareki-Kun," he said fondly as he flicked off the light and left the room.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile At Research Tower~***_

* * *

Dr. Akari leaned back in his chair, phone to his ear, rubbing his temple with two fingers on his left hand. "I've been sitting at this screen for hours, Tokitatsu," he sighed tiredly. "You haven't the slightest clue how much paper work I've neglected for this… Maybe I can find a way to trick your beloved little brother into catching some of it up for me the next time he barges in here uninvited."

Tokitatsu tried to hold back a laugh on the other end of the phone. He settled into his chair and took a sip of what appeared to be tea from the cup sitting on the desk in front of him. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm well aware that whole, 'Love-to-Hate-Each-Other' thing you two do is just an act you put on for the public eye," he chortled, "But with my recent visit to the Second Ship, I think Hirato will be a little more cautious in his movements for a while. Unless one of his subordinates or one of his three new wards need immediate medical attention, I doubt he'll be showing his face around Research Tower without being summoned. Though, as difficult as it is for ME to get paperwork from him, it'd be a miracle if you could get him to do yours."

"Wait, he doesn't do his own paperwork, then who does?" Akari asked.

"It usually comes in written in Iva's professional handwriting or Yogi's overtly journal-like detailed calligraphy," Tokitatsu answered.

Akari sighed. "I swear, what are we going to do with that boy?"

"Hirato will do his own from time to time, however. Tsukitachi on the other hand… If Jiki or Kiichi doesn't do it, he makes the Bunnies write it for him." Tokitatsu's smile widened as he heard the exasperated groan come from the pink haired doctor on the other end of the phone. "But back to the issue at hand, have you found anything yet."

"I've checked and double checked. I think it's safe to say our suspicions are confirmed," Akari said. "Just to be certain, I've compared Gareki's records to every known Circus and Kafka operative we have on file who's ever come in contact with him, then checked his records with the Arumerita family, Nie and her husband, Karoku, and Nai. If the three of them will give permission for a fresh blood and cell test, I'll have something solid with which to cross-reference and make an official confirmation."

Tokitatsu sat up, clearly taking interest. "Sensei, it sounds as if you've found something? Enlighten me."


	5. Reexamination

_**Karneval: Pyromancy **_

_**Pyromancy**_

_**Author's Note:**_ If you go here: : / / w w w . fan fiction my forums / Salt-the-Catgirl / 239962/ (delete the spaces), you can find my fan fiction . net forums, where you will find a whole section dedicated to this story for feedback. So far, it appears there will be shipping of YoReki and HirAkari for this story, as they've received the most votes. I believe it's safe to say this story is remaining T-Rated for now. It is also safe to say the Yogi/Tsukumo/Miumarie related story is going to be a separate story all to its own, I will have some of the same scenes in it as this one, (the Manga scenes with Yogi) but it will be heavily Yogi focused and I may start the story with earlier Manga chapters. As a result, those polls are being closed. The poll for who to Ship will remain open, but is no longer available on my profile page, only in the forums. Currently, the polls for Shipings read: 8 for YoReki, 5 for HirAkari, 3 for JiKumo, 2 for HiraTachi, and 2 for None at all. I've decided I will officially close this poll when I post Chapter 7, but you'll get yourself some slight HirAkari action at the end of this chapter... At least I illuded to this earlier. From now until this story is complete, the polls on my profile will be for my Shiki/Karneval crossover fic. I'll catch up with shoutouts soon, I hope. In the meantime, everyone who's reviewed/commented, favorited, followed, bookmarked, and left Kudos since Chapter 3 went up, thank you so much! Oh, and Gareki's commentary on what Third Ship uses for their robot animals was an actual conversation between me and one of my former roommates when I got him to sit down and watch the show with me… At least, I think that was what he assumed they'd use. Yogi's reply is only for being funny since Third Ship has only been mentioned in passing by Ryuu in the Manga so far (when he says most of the students at Kuronomei were only Third Ship level and no one posed the threat that First and Second Ship did), and we don't know for certain. It could be toads for all I know! Also, guys I'm sorry I keep you squirming with cliffhanger endings, until DemonCry mentioned it, I didn't realize how often I do it.

_**Chapter 5: Reexamination**_

"Eh!?" Yogi exclaimed, "What do you mean we're going back to Research Tower, already? We're supposed to be on our way to take Gareki-Kun back to school today, aren't we?"

"We were," Hirato nodded. "But, Akari-Sensei requires Karoku, Nai, and Gareki to return to Research Tower for a few quick tests."

"Are they sick?" Yogi asked worriedly.

"Do I look sick to you?" Gareki asked, from behind the blonde, leaning against the wall. "_Maybe a little sleep deprived, thanks to a certain loudmouth blonde barging into the room last night, but not sick,_" he thought.

Hirato stifled a laugh as Yogi and Tsukumo turned to look behind them at the three boys in question, who were quietly standing by the door. "You appear to be a perfectly healthy teenaged boy if you ask me," Hirato replied.

Yogi frowned and walked over to Gareki, looking the raven-haired fifteen-year-old in the eyes. Gareki blinked curiously as his blue eyes met with Yogi's violet ones, then flinched and stiffened as the blonde's hand settled upon his forehead, just below his goggles. "But this is Gareki-Kun we're talking about!" Yogi said, "He wouldn't show it or tell us if he was sick." Hirato blinked and smiled, trying his best not to laugh. Karoku turned his head, while Nai stood quietly watching.

"Y-Yogi…" Tsukumo called quietly, placing a hand over her mouth, also trying not to laugh as Gareki's face slowly turned red.

Gareki closed his eyes, finally recollecting himself, and slapped Yogi's hand away. "Knock it off! I'm fine, damn it!" He sighed and pinched his nose, slowly turning his blue eyes back to the blonde, who was rubbing his wrist at the spot where Gareki had slapped it. "Besides, I couldn't hide it from you guys if I were," he pointed to Nai, "The damned animal over here would notice it and blab."

Before Karoku could voice an objection to Gareki's name calling toward the little one, Nai happily chirped in, "Gareki doesn't seem sick at all. Karoku either! …" Nai blinked and rubbed the top of his head, then patted his cheeks, shoulders, stomach, and hips, then turned his red eyes back to the rest of the group. "And I feel just fine," he added.

The entire room fell silent as those adorable red eyes landed on them. Now all of them, even Gareki, had to hold back a laugh as each and every one had watched Nai's movements and pictured him in his Niji form. Yogi smiled. "I'm glad you're all feeling alright," he said quietly.

"In any case," Hirato said, pulling the group's attention back to himself, "Akari-Sensei never said it was because anyone was sick. He simply wants to give Gareki one last routine check up before he enters school, then he wants to collect a few blood and cell samples from the boys in order to run some tests his assistants forgot to run after we picked them up in Satanika. The boys WERE in the mountains, and Karoku and Nai, at least, DID come in contact with the local fauna. He simply wishes to ensure they didn't carry back any bacteria that could eventually make them sick if left unchecked."

"I'm glad that's all it is," Yogi said, turning his attention back to the Captain, "But that will still delay Gareki-Kun's return to school."

Hirato's dark violet eyes met with Gareki's blue. There was a silent understanding between them; neither of them believed that reasoning. It wasn't like Akari and his staff to miss such crucial tests. They both smelled something fishy. Hirato returned his eyes to Yogi, with a quiet smile. "I'm surprised at you, Yogi, I realize you're not fond of going to Research Tower, but I thought you'd at least welcome this chance to extend your time with Gareki."

Gareki felt a wave of heat rush over his face and he hoped against hope that it wasn't as red as he thought it was. Yogi flinched, his own face turning just a few shades of red lighter than Nai's eyes. "Eh?" he asked.

Nai noticed the red on Gareki's face, and the change in Gareki's thought pattern, his heartbeat, and his aura. The Halfling blinked twice, a finger gingerly curled below his lips. "I take it back… Maybe Gareki IS sick?"

"I'M NOT SICK!" Gareki denied before Yogi could start fretting over him again. Gareki hid the smile he knew wanted to creep across his face as his eyes settled on the back of Yogi's head. Deny it as much as he wanted; Nai being the exception, there was no one who Gareki enjoyed spending his time aboard the Second Ship with more than Yogi.

The hardships Gareki had gone through in life had denied him a normal childhood. He'd never had a real father-figure, Hirato was trying to fill that role. He'd never had a pet, Nai had that covered. He'd never had a friend, male or female; Yogi and Tsukumo both filled that spot. Unlike normal kids, he'd never had a childhood hero. For most little kids these days, the ones that were Nai and Yanari's age or younger, that hero seemed to be Nyanperowna. But for Gareki, that hero was Yogi, the man behind the Nyanperowna costume. The bubble-headed blonde had pulled Gareki out of more scrapes than he cared to admit up to this point, putting himself in harm's way to protect Gareki and Nai both on multiple occasions. He'd even done his best to stop Yotaka without killing him before the Varuga Meiga could take full control. Yogi's innocent nature and honest personality also made the former prince easy to talk to. Gareki was comfortable enough with Yogi to tell his life story when asked. It was Gareki's unspoken admiration of the blonde lieutenant that made him want to become a member of Circus and stand beside them in battle.

"What do you mean Hirato-San?" Yogi asked.

"You, Tsukumo, and I will escort the boys to Research Tower," Hirato explained, "When the examinations are complete, Tsukumo will bring Nai and Karoku back to the Ship, while I converse with Akari-Sensei. I'm curious as to why his staff didn't think to perform these tests on our previous visit. In the meantime, YOU will be in charge of escorting Gareki safely to Kuronomei. Akari-Sensei is aware that these tests will hinder Gareki's arrival, and has assured me he will forward the results to him at the school. I have already contacted Kuronomei and informed them Gareki's return will be delayed by a few days."

"A few days?" Gareki asked, "Aren't we going to use one of the travel pods?"

Hirato smiled. "Of course, but the school is still a good distance from Research Tower, and you will have to make the last few miles on foot," he stated.

"Unless in an absolute emergency, the First, Second, and Third Ships and their equipment are not allowed within eyesight of Kuronomei without express 'Special Event' permissions," Tsukumo explained, "They're worried it will be a distraction for the students, or even intimidating for them."

Gareki blinked. "Speaking of the Third Ship, I've been curious. First Ship uses Fuchsia Usagi robots, Second Ship uses the Kuroi Hitsuji bots. What does Third Ship use, Blue Dolphins?"

"Pink Hamsters," Yogi answered.

Gareki blinked. "Tell me you're joking?" Yogi only smiled in response, neither confirming nor denying whether he was joking or not.

"That's classified," Tsukumo giggled.

"Is it true that the members of Third Ship aren't nearly as qualified as the members of First and Second Ship?" Karoku asked.

Gareki and Yogi both turned their eyes slowly toward the blue haired eighteen-year-old, who until now had been very silent. "Unfortunately, yes," Hirato answered, "Only the best are chosen for First and Second Ship."

"Well, that would explain why the concerns for distraction or intimidation," Karoku said. Gareki narrowed his eyes in Karoku's direction, realizing what the blue haired teen was getting at. Just like the students at Kuronomei, the last thing Gareki needed was the pressure of worrying if he was good enough to be chosen for the Second Ship.

"Though there are some here on Ship Two who are slightly more qualified than those on Ship one, who came to this ship by choice. I, myself was considered prime candidate for Captain of Ship One due to my personality in comparison to Tsukitachi's, but he was ultimately chosen due to the superiority of his special abilities."

Gareki, Karoku, and Yogi exchanged quiet glances, all thinking the same thing, "_Did HIRATO just admit to having a flaw!?_"

The Captain frowned at the three boys, quickly realizing their scrutiny. However, he retained his composure. He had also, just like Gareki, realized what Karoku was doing, and he wasn't having any of it. "However," he stated firmly, "Even with all these delays, Gareki has an unshakable able spirit. Give him a challenge, and he will rise to meet it. His departure to Kuronomei will not be the last we see of him." Hirato gave his staff a slight twirl as he thought to himself, "_Hell, who knows in another twenty years, he may even take Tsukitachi's place._"

* * *

_***~Later At Research Tower~***_

* * *

Yogi sat nervously in the corner of the room. He wasn't even the one there for Dr. Akari to see, and yet he still dreaded seeing the pink haired thirty-three-year-old enter the room. "Yogi," Gareki called, noticing the nervous fidgeting of the blonde, "Is it even possible for you to sit still for a full five seconds? Maybe if you're quiet, Akari won't even notice you're over there."

Yogi closed his eyes and shook his head. "He'd still notice, Gareki-Kun," the blonde insisted, "Akari-Sensei has a natural talent for finding me no matter where I hide."

Gareki rolled his eyes at the sound of fear in the blonde's voice. Not because of Yogi, but because of Akari. Yogi had told him some rather disturbing things about what the 'good doctor' had done to him in the past, things like not giving him anesthetics during surgeries and the sort. Between that and what Yogi had been through before coming to Circus, it was understandable why Yogi was so frightened everytime he came to Research Tower. Gareki bit his lower lip and looked away, he respected Dr. Akari's work in his field, but at the same time disliked the doctor for putting so much fear into the former prince. "_He's always so strong in battle, but the mere mention of that doctor's name sends him cowering,_" the dark haired teen thought. It ruined Yogi's warrior image... Not that Yogi didn't already do that on his own, once you get to see the real him outside of battle, but no matter how cheerful, it was hard to picture anyone as being heroic when they're sitting in a corner crying over the idea of coming face to face with a single person. "_He says it's a fear of all doctors, but he gets along well with most of the other people working here. He's only like this when it comes to... __**AKARI**__._"

As if on cue, Dr. Akari entered the room. "Gareki," the doctor greeted casually, with a nod of the head as he washed his hands. He noticed the nervous blonde sitting in the corner, trying to play statue, but decided to let the Second Ship Lieutenant stew a bit, before acknowledging him.

"Sensei," Gareki answered with a brief return nod.

Akari sighed, seeing the look on Gareki's face, unaware of the real reason it was there. "I'm sorry, Gareki, I realize this has set you back. We'll get through all of this and have you and Yogi on your way to Kuronomei as quick as we can." Yogi stiffened, but otherwise didn't move. Dr. Akari approached the bed where Gareki was sitting and began to look the boy over, running through the routine check up procedures.

Yogi bit his tongue and held his breath when Dr. Akari picked up the needle needed for the blood sample. Gareki didn't react at all. He'd spent the entire time staring the doctor down in indifference. "So tell me, before you jab that thing into my arm?" the raven haired teen finally spoke up, "Why am I really here?"

"Didn't Hirato tell you?" Akari asked, playing dumb.

"He gave some stupid spiel about how you and your team forgot to run some test the last time we were all here," Gareki answered, "I'm not naieve, like Nai, you know, if there's something wrong, I want to know the truth!"

"There's nothing wrong, Gareki," Akari assured him, taking the boy's arm in his hand. "The last time you were all here, ensuring everyone had fully recovered from their injuries had been our top priority. On top of that, Hirato had contacted me just moments before you all arrived. I may be fully work orrientated, but you know how dealing with those bumbling idiots who call themselves 'Captains' can effect me. These tests to ensure you were clear of any dangerous bacteria were an afterthought, and by the time I realized we hadn't cultured for them, your little group was already halfway to Yanari's party."

Gareki clicked his tongue and looked away from the doctor, realizing that was the best explination he was going to get. He still didn't believe he was getting the whole story, though. Just like when he'd asked for the details involving Yogi, he could tell the doctor was hiding something within his words, and just like before, he'd have to accept that answer for now. Gareki closed his eyes as he felt the tip of the needle puncture his skin. He didn't flinch or make any noise. If it hurt or bothered him, he never let on. He simply closed his eyes, after the initial puncture, he turned his gaze back to needle and watched as the doctor drew a full twelve milliliters of blood.

"Just how many tests are you planning on running?" Gareki asked.

"Anyone ever tell you you're extremely nosy?" Akari asked.

"I use to be a thief, it was my job to be nosy," Gareki answered.

"Don't sound so proud of that," Akari sighed. He set aside the blood and grabbed some petrie dishes. A few skin cells, a couple of strands of hair, and a saliva swab later... Yogi blinked as he watched the doctor take the saliva swab. Now he was more worried about Gareki than nervous about the doctor. "Ah... Akari-Sensei, are you sure there's nothing wrong with him?" Yogi asked.

Akari smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to chime in," he said, "Don't worry about Gareki, he's tough. I'll bet he's never been sick a day in his life."

Gareki pushed the doctor's hand away from his mouth and coughed out a piece of cotton that had stuck to the bottom of his tongue. "Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room!" he growled, "And no, as far as I can recall, I've never been sick."

Akari did his best not to smile. "Instead of complaining and asking questions, you should all be thankful I'm not asking any of you to pee in a cup," the doctor informed him as he capped and labled the final sample. He silently took delight in watching both boys flinch and blush in reaction to the threat of taking a urine sample. "Alright, we're done here," he said. "Gareki, go find yourself something to eat to make up for the blood loss, then you two get going. Once I have the results, I'll send them to you."

"You're not certain yet if he has anything or not, are you sure it's a good idea to send him to the school until you do?" Yogi asked.

"_Idiot, stop drawing attention to yourself,_" Gareki thought as Akari turned to face the blonde. Yogi shivered, hair standing on edge like a frightened cat.

Akari walked over to Yogi, hands on his hips and leaned forward. Before Yogi could turn his gaze away, the doctor caught the blonde under the chin and forced eye contact. "I'm telling you everything will be fine," the doctor answered him. "Almost everything, how old is that patch?"

Yogi blinked. He had to stop and think. "I changed it last night after my shower...?" he said.

"You don't sound too certain," Akari growled. "Gareki?" he turned and walked away from the blonde, gathering his stuff. "Make sure this idiot changes that patch before you both leave the tower," he ordered.

"What am I, his keeper?" Gareki asked, pulling his red jacket on over his black shirt.

"It wouldn't be ideal for him to have a break out on the way to Kuronomei, should anything happen," Akari said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small packet full of the patches. "I'll trust you to hold on to those. He'll just loose them."

Yogi cringed and tried not to pout. Gareki clicked his tongue and snatched the box out of the doctor's hands. "FINE! I'll hold onto them," he grumbled. He tucked them into his pocket and walked over to Yogi. Grabbing the blonde by the wrist, he drug the lieutenant out of the room. "Come on! He's letting you off easy today."

* * *

_***~Later~***_

* * *

Akari sat at his desk. The results for Gareki's tests were already in, Nai's tests were half done, and Karoku's results were still pending. Akari had also taken some samples from Hirato, but claimed it was because the Captain had missed his last check up, and insisted the 'children' weren't to know about it. So far, everything appeared as Akari had always seen it, nothing out of place, nothing surprising, until he came across one result. He sputtered, spraying coffee across his computer screen, nearly choking on what of the hot liquid did run down his throat.

"HOW IN THE HELL HAVE I BEEN MISSING THAT ALL THIS TIME!?" he exclaimed as he wiped away the coffee. He fell back into his chair, eyes wide at what he saw. Surely that was a mistake right? Before he could flip back through any of Gareki's previous records he shuddered at the sound of a familiar voice at his door.

"How have you been missing what, my dear Akari?"

Akari looked up. "Don't you ever knock!" he growled.

"Then I would miss such candid moments as this," Hirato said, pushing the door shut. "What ARE you researching?" His white gloved hand reached over and caught the computer screen before the doctor could even move to close his files. Hirato's eyes widened a little as he looked at the file. "Incure Cells...? Directly in Gareki's blood? Akari, that can't be right, can it?"

Akari shook his head. "Damn it Hirato, that's classified information! But, no, you're right, that's impossible. The Incure Cells have been implimented into the Circus braclets because of the dangers of the cells corrupting and becoming Varuga, like what happened to Yogi."

"Is this what you were looking for?" Hirato asked.

"Not exactly," Akari answered, "Though I must admit I'm perplexed having found it."

"Then what were you looking for?" Hirato asked, sliding the computer aside. "Gareki's no idiot, he and I both knew this story about checking for bacteria from the mountains in Satanika was a load of nonsens." He sat down on the desk and reached across, caressing the doctor's cheek. Peach eyes met with dark violet.

"I can't tell you right now," Akari answered.

"Akari, don't test my patience," Hirato warned, pulling the doctor's chair closer.

"Damn it, Hirato, I can't!" the doctor insisted, "Tokitatsu told me not to say anything until we knew for certain."

Hirato raised an eyebrow. "And what does my 'dear' older brother have to do with any of this?" he asked coldly. "For that matter, when have I EVER passed up the chance to come and see you face to face?"

"The only thing I CAN tell you at this point," Akari sighed, "Is that after all the files I've gone through over the past few days, there's no question as to you and Tokitatsu both being brothers from the same father."

"Why would you...?" Hirato started to ask.

"Don't ask me questions you know I can't answer, Hirato," Akari said, trying to pull back.

"Akari..." Hirato frowned. He pulled the doctor up close and pushed their lips together. Slowly, any urge Akari had to get loose of his hold melted away. Hirato smiled as he pulled away from the kiss. "If this involves me, you're going to tell me everything, whether my brother likes it or not," he said, reaching down and opening one of the buttons on the doctor's shirt.

"What are you going to do, interrogate me?" Akari asked.

Hirato smiled as he loosened the doctor's tie. "I'm very good at that, you know," he nodded.

"You've been trained for it," Akari acknowledged with a nod. "But I've been trained not to give in under interrogation, as well."

Hirato gave an evil laugh, pulling the doctor close once more. "That may be," he said, with a wink, "But as you know, I can be quite convincing." He leaned in and pushed his lips to Akari's once more. Determined to do whatever he could get away with legally, he had no intentions of leaving the doctor's office without every single sliver of information he could divulge from him.


	6. The Captains' Table

_**Karneval: Pyromancy **_

_**Pyromancy**_

_**Author's Note:**_ If you go here: : / / w w w . fan fiction my forums / Salt-the-Catgirl / 239962/ (delete the spaces), you can find my fan fiction . net forums, where you will find a whole section dedicated to this story for feedback. The only poll for this story still open is whether or not to ship people, but as you can see, HirAkari is already in full swing, and there's been a slow build up for YoReki, which are the two highest standing voted Ships. A shout out to everyone, whether I've already gotten to you once or not... First off, DemonCry, thank you for everything! People, if I haven't already credited her for it, I need to do so now, if not for her requests, I would not be writing this story at all, Gareki's existing talents being utilized by Circus was all her idea, the little conspiracy with Hirato, Akari, and Tokitatsu was also something we discussed that she wanted to see how I would play out, and I decided to work the two stories together. Also, Gareki's eventual abilities were DemonCry's suggestions as well. So, credit given where it's due, let's get these 'Thank You's' taken care of: DemonCry, Lucy, Sarah, ChaelRi Reika, OldManGoatFace-Cheese, XIII-Jinx-XIII, rowexz, DeathBringer13, grandshadowseal, deaththekid1998, miachi13, High-Liter, AlicAlrres, password9631, KILLU UKE99, all you anonymous readers, and anyone I may have missed, thank you all for your faves, bookmarks, follows, kudos, comments, and reviews! Also, I HAVE decided to leave it so that it can be read as a stand-alone, but consider "I'm No Snitch" a Chapter 2.5, having taken place a day or two before Tokitatsu comes on the ship, it really does feel like it explains Gareki's initial irritation with Hirato when the Captain entered the room, and helps with the YoReki set up, though as a standalone, it is not a ship-fic.

_**Chapter 6: The Captains' Table**_

Tsukitachi hit the button on his vidcom screen. "Who the hell is calling at such an early hour?" he grumbled as his blurred vision slowly came into focus.

"You look like hell," Hirato's voice came over the intercom, quickly snapping the red haired First Ship Captain to a more alert state. "You got drunk again last night, didn't you?"

"'Course I did!" Tsukitachi pouted, looking away from the screen, "Jiki and Kiichi wouldn't stop arguing about some thing or another, Iva said you'd given her the day off and wouldn't return any calls, the 'kids' from your ship were all at Research Tower, and I couldn't find you and Akari-Chan anywhere. I had enough booze for four people last night and had to drink it all by myself."

"Never mind, stupid question," the Second Ship Captain sighed, planting his face in the palm of his hand. The red head always delighted in drinking, it was a vice of his. If not for the Incure Cells from his bracelet, Tsukitachi could have developed serious health and addiction issues years ago due to it, thankfully, the Incure allowed the bodies of Circus Members to heal quicker than the average human. Still, Hirato sometimes silently worried his partner indulged too much. "You really should look into an AA Group or something," Hirato scolded.

"I can hold my liquor better than you think I can, Hirato!" Tsukitachi retorted. "So, where are you calling from anyway?"

"Where does it look like?" Hirato replied.

His blurred vision finally snapping back to focus, Tsukitachi took a look at Hirato's surroundings. A faint flash of jealousy flicked through Tsukitachi's golden eyes and quickly ebbed as he took notice of the unconscious, half naked pink haired doctor strapped to an office chair, with his own tie no less. "Well Hell, no wonder I couldn't get ahold of either of you last night," he grumbled. "What kind of secrets is Akari-Chan hiding from you now?" he asked, a little more playfully.

"Do you think it's even possible for there to be enough coffee on the First Ship to sober you up and get you through that hang over enough that we can talk?" Hirato asked.

Tsukitachi blinked. "You're wanting to confide in me, this must be deep," he said.

Hirato smiled. The red head on the other side of the screen was his oldest and dearest friend, his partner in crime, so to speak. The First Ship Captain may have the stronger techniques between the two of them, but Hirato had always been the more dominant personality, and Tsukitachi was the one person he always knew he could turn to when Akari and Tokitatsu were both at his back with pressing issues. Their friendship had lead members of both ships' crews to question if there wasn't perhaps something more between them. Of course, there were rumors about Hirato and Akari, too, but everyone wrote both scenarios off as nothing more than that. There would be all kinds of talk and scandal if anyone ever found out that any of the rumors were true. "My brother's meddling in my affairs again, and this time, he's gotten Akari-San involved," Hirato said point blank, as the smile left his face.

Dead pan silence came from Tsuktiachi's end for a good half minute or better. Finally, the red haired captain rose. "Yeeeah... You're right... I don't think there's enough coffee here on the ship! Meet you at the cafe down the road from Research Tower in about thirty minutes?"

Hirato nodded. "See you there," he replied. Both parties signed off from the conversation. Hirato knew the cafe Tsukitachi was talking about well, the three of them frequented there. In fact, there was a booth set aside just for them so that they could talk without conversational invasion. He could reach the cafe quicker than Tsukitachi, both by flying or on foot, so he had a few minutes to make himself presentable.

Akari's office offered a small personal wash area where Hirato cleaned himself up and straightened his clothes. As he reached for his jacket, he paused, turning his attention to the still sleeping pink haired doctor. "I suppose I can't just leave him like that," he sighed, "We can't have his new assistant coming in and finding him in such a compromising position." The dark haired Captain untied the necktie that bound the doctor. Hirato had been smart enough to make sure any bruises or love bite marks he left behind would be well hidden by the doctor's clothes until they healed. He reached into Akari's personal closet; the work obsessed doctor practically lived in this office some days, and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes, white button up, white jacket, khaki pants, all perfectly identical to what the doctor had been wearing last night, but at least these were fresh. Skilfully, Hirato took the time to change Akari's clothes and move the sleeping SS Rank Official to the sofa, all without waking him once. Hirato smiled and brushed a stand of pink hair out of the doctor's eyes, before leaning down and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Akari's eyes slowly opened. "Morning already?" he groaned.

Hirato nodded, "Not quite time for your rounds, yet, but, yes."

"Heading somewhere?" Akari asked sitting up.

"I'm on my way to meet Tsukitachi. Something's come up that he and I have to discuss," Hirato answered.

"Personal or professional?" Akari appreciated the rare moments like this where he and Hirato could drop the love-hate charade. One look from Hirato told the doctor not to press the issue any further, however. "Love me then leave me, eh, Hirato?"

"It's the way it must be, I'm afraid, my dear doctor," Hirato acknowledged, leaning in for another kiss, this one much more passionate and less mischievous than the ones he'd delivered the night before. "Don't work yourself too hard today." With that, Hirato swept on his coat, cloaked himself so no one would see him leaving, and slipped out of the office.

Akari sat quietly for a moment, before pushing himself off the couch. His neck was stiff from having fallen asleep in the chair. He rubbed the kinks out and staggered over to his computer. "And they wonder why having to deal with him makes me so irritable," he grumbled reaching into the top drawer for some pain killers. "Huh...?" His eyes settled on his computer. A flash drive that had definitely been there last night was decisively not there now. Akari began looking over his desk. It was no where to be seen. "DAMN IT HIRATO!" Akari shouted, paper work flying everywhere in the midst of the doctor's fury.

Moments later, Tsukitachi plopped down in the seat across from Hirato. "Looks like you didn't have much trouble getting away from Akari-Chan," the red head chuckled.

"He was still basking in the after glow when he woke up," Hirato said, pulling the flash drive out of his pocket and tossing it Tsukitachi's way. "I'm sure he'll be his usual sour, work-obsessed self when he realizes I took a page from Gareki and made off with this, however."

Tsukitachi looked at the flash drive for a moment, then smiled as he set up his portable lap top. "Do you realize the trouble you're making for Yogi on his next visit?" the First Ship Captain asked.

"Akari-San will be over it by then," Hirato said, "Besides, Yogi and Gareki are on their way to Kuronomei."

"So, what exactly is this and how much trouble are we going to get into for looking at it?" Tsukitachi asked as he pulled up the files on the flash drive.

"See for yourself," Hirato answered.

"These are all files on Gareki-Kun?" Tsukitachi blinked, slowly turning his eyes toward Hirato. "How does this have anything to do with your personal business?"

"It involves you in a way, too," Hirato answered, as the waitress approached and set down two large cups of coffee, a freshly brewed carafe full of the hot liquid, a sugar bowl, and a cold glass pitcher of cream.

"Huh?" Tsukitachi began scrolling through the files.

"Our little visit to Research Tower wasn't because Akari-San was careless enough to forget to run tests. No matter how flustered I make him, he's never that careless," Hirato stated mater of factly. "This whole thing was my brother's doing." He watched the understandably confused look cross Tsukitachi's face. "Dr. Akari has been comparing the files for every known Circus opperative to ever come in contact with Gareki and Karoku. For some reason, this meant he needed FRESH DNA culture samples from myself, Gareki, Nai, and Karoku."

"So how much information did you get out of him for the reason behind this?" Tsukitachi asked.

"At first, the only thing he was willing to divulge was the annoyingly obvious; my father and Tokitatsu's father really is one and the same," Hirato grudgingly acknowledged.

"You just can't stand knowing that, can you?" Tsukitachi chuckled.

"I simply refuse to let Tokitatsu's success influence my own," Hirato stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You didn't seem to care about that when we were sent to Rimhakka," Tsukitachi countered. A look from Hirato made the red head quickly decide to change the subject. "So, do they think Gareki-Kun has a connection with someone from Circus or so..me...thing..."

Hirato smiled as Tsukitachi's voice trailed off. "You see it, too?" he asked.

"That can't be right, he has Incure Cells IN his body?" Tsukitachi exclaimed looking up at Hirato, wide-eyed.

Hirato nodded. "From the looks of things, they've been there since he was born. All of which should be completely impossible."

"This explains a lot about Gareki's uncanny good luck," Tsukitachi marvled, looking back at the screen, chin rested on his hands.

"He was on that ship for a while before we sank it, Tsukitachi," Hirato said. Tsukitachi's gold eyes settled back on his partner across the table. "It took a while before those kids started hazing the smaller ones, and as we've seen with Yotaka and Tsubame-Chan, it apparently takes a while for Varuga Cells to make a full transformation," he speculated.

"So, Gareki-Kun could have gotten in a few meals with the Varuga Cells mixed in?" Tsukitachi asked, "I've always wondered if the stuff those poor kids were being fed was the same stuff the twins were being given. But... When Akari and his team first examined him after Mine-Sama's mansion, didn't they say there were no signs of Varuga Cells."

Hirato leaned back against the booth seat, crossing his arms and legs, sitting in his usual stiff, 'I mean business' pose. "He's never shown signs of Varuga Cells, no matter how many chances he's had to get their blood on his body, there's never any signs of Varuga DNA, and yet they STILL target him."

"He was also able to neutralize Yogi's transformation with nothing more than a headbutt. It seems Yogi's Post-Human self can't muster the resolve to injure him, either, which is unusual, even you aren't safe from that personality," Tsukitachi observed.

"The Silver Haired Yogi is of no concern to me," Hirato said, looking away, "He may be the strongest Varuga in existence, but try as he might, he still can't kill me. But yes, so far, it seems Gareki is the only person THAT Yogi hasn't actually attacked with the intent to harm."

"Then, there's what Nai and Gareki told us about that portal where they found Karoku. Gareki had to will himself to move," Tsukitachi mentioned, leaning back in his seat.

A moment of silence swept between the two of them, as Tsukitachi stared at the file in front of him. The red head rubbed the back of his head in confusion, trying to make sense of how all of this was connected. He could read enough of the look on Hirato's face to know the Second Ship Captain was just as lost. He blinked as a thought crossed his mind. "How long ago did the Arumerita couple go MIA?"

Hirato blinked. "I don't know much about her, only a few small details. It was about fifteen years ago, wasn't it?"

Tsukitachi pulled up Arumerita Nie's files. "If I remember correctly, Arumerita Nie-San was..." He blinked as he pulled up the file. He smiled and flipped the computer around for Hirato to see it.

Hirato leaned forward, "Pregnant!?" he exclaimed. A pause. "Do you think...?"

"He's the right age. It would explain why he's so damned smart for a fifteen year old who's never set foot in public schools until you sent him to Kuronomei," Tsukitachi said.

"She and her husband WERE studying genetics..." Hirato said, "and the boy does have talents that just need the right push to be awakened."

"Prodigy through and through," Tsukitachi nodded. "Say, Hirato..." Tsukitachi said as another thought flashed through his head. "If you take a look at Gareki's history, all the things that's happened to him, that he's lived through. Doesn't almost seem like..."

Once more silence passed over the two captains as if Tsukitachi suddenly reconsidered his idea, like maybe he thought it too far fetched. "Like he and Yogi are two sides of the same coin? Yogi didn't become full Varuga because of his Cradle Cells, and Gareki's Incure Cells..." Hirato began to offer.

"Naw," Tsukitachi said, "That's not what I was going to say. It makes sense, but Gareki doesn't have the Cradle Cells, only Incure, which aren't injected to our bodies for risk of mutating into Varuga. It's almost like Gareki..."

Hirato and Tsukitachi both quietly looked down at the screen, then back up at each other. "He's immune to Varuga Cells!?" they said in unison.


	7. Catching Up

_**Karneval: Pyromancy **_

_**Pyromancy**_

_**Author's Note:**_ If you go here: : / / w w w . fan fiction my forums / Salt-the-Catgirl / 239962/ (delete the spaces), you can find my fan fiction . net forums, where you will find a whole section dedicated to this story for feedback. The only poll for this story still open is whether or not to ship people, but as you can see, HirAkari is already in full swing, and there's been a slow build up for YoReki, which are the two highest standing voted Ships. Oh, and when Gareki's talking about Ranji, I'm going by the assumption that he didn't catch on to what Shishi meant when he told 'her' "You're like a guy too, only you wear a dress." ChaelRi Reika, DeathBringer13, OldManGoatFace-Cheese, DemonCry, and AlicAlrres, thank you all so for your comments, favorites, and Kudos on this story and on "I'm No Snitch".

_**Chapter 7: Catching Up**_

Gareki sat, quietly staring at Yogi from the passenger side of the travel pod. Not awkwardly staring where it was noticeable, of course, but looking from the corner of his eyes, trying to pretend his focus was somewhere other than the blonde fighter whom he'd come to be foremost in so many of his thoughts and memories as of late. Safely away from any chance of bumping into Dr. Akari, Yogi was his usual cheerful self. But that wasn't why Gareki was staring at him.

The fifteen year old fidgeted a moment, debating whether or not to say anything. Finally, he breathed out a sigh and looked at the former prince. "Yo?" he called.

Yogi flinched, Gareki had been silent ever since they left Research Tower, so hearing him finally say something was slightly startling. "What's up, Gareki-Kun?" Yogi asked, his fondness for the raven haired boy dripping in his every word.

"What's with the fancy get up?" Gareki asked, "I thought you guys only wore those tuxedos when you were on a raid or a mission?"

"Eh? Hirato-San wears his all the time," Yogi pointed.

"Hirato doesn't count!" Gareki scoffed, "That damned four-eyes is your captain, he has no choice but to wear one everywhere."

"Do you not think it suits me?" Yogi asked, looking down at his black tux, curious as to why Gareki was asking.

Quite the contrary, Gareki thought Yogi looked devilishly handsome in it. His royal roots positively shined through to their utmost in that outfit. "That's not what I mean either," Gareki answered, skirting a direct answer. "I the only time I've seen you in yours was when we raided Smokey Mountain. What's so special about taking me to Kuronomei that you're wearing it now?"

Yogi chuckled, finally understanding Gareki's reason for asking. He reached across the pod and wrapped his arms around Gareki. "Taking you to school is a mission in itself, Gareki-Kun," Yogi proclaimed happily.

"I'm sorry I asked," Gareki groaned, trying to push the over excitable blonde away, and hoping to high heavens that he wasn't blushing as he did so.

Yogi chuckled as he returned to his seat. He'd been learning how far he could push the younger male before passing the boundaries and becoming a punching bag. Still, he couldn't resist stealing the occasional hug. "In truth, Gareki-Kun, I have no choice but to wear it right now." The blonde stretched. "I prefer my other clothes to this uniform, it always feels so stiff and formal, I think Sheep-San uses too much starch when cleaning them or something. So, I'm always thankful when Hirato-San tells us we're allowed to wear something else. But to go to Kuronomei..." the lieutenant trailed off.

Gareki blinked. "But to go to Kuronomei, where Circus members are trained, you have to wear the official uniform, just like how the equipment isn't allowed near the school?" the student surmised.

"Bingo!" Yogi answered with a smile. "The only exception is if we receive a visitor's pass to visit a student. Since I'm dropping you off, rather than visiting you, it's considered official business, and I have to wear it."

"Just another annoying rule to follow, huh?" Gareki sighed.

"I knew it," Yogi said, "You don't like it on me."

"I never said that!" Gareki objected, refusing to look at the blonde, almost certain there was a blush on his face now.

"Ne, Gareki-Kun...?" Yogi started curiously.

Gareki slowly turned his attention back to the older male. "What is it?" he asked cautiously.

"What's it like going to Kuronomei?" Yogi asked.

"You went yourself, didn't you?" Gareki pointed, "Why are you asking me what it's like."

The blonde shook his head. "I mean, what's it like for you?" Yogi replied quietly, "Is it lonely? Is there too much pressure from tests and classes? You never answer me when I text. I never know if you're ok or not."

"I'm not weak enough to feel lonely," Gareki lied, "Besides, Tsubame-Chan is there, and I have a roommate, and there's two other students who tend to hang around with us. The tests and classes..." Gareki trailed off for a moment, thinking of the best way to answer. "I'm managing. Though, I'm sure I'll have a lot of catching up to do."

"_Distant as always, Gareki-Kun,_" Yogi thought with a sigh, "_But at least you're opening up to me a little._" He fell silent for a moment, then finally spoke again. "I'm glad, Gareki-Kun," he said quietly. Gareki blinked at the blonde. "It's lonely on the ship without you. But I'm glad you're getting to follow your dream, and that you're not lonely or having trouble in school."

"I will admit I'm a bit nervous about going back, though," Gareki said absentmindedly, not realizing he'd said it out loud until too late.

"Nervous, why?" Yogi asked.

"Forget it," Gareki said, shaking his head.

"No, if something's bothering you, you should get it off your chest," Yogi said, once more turning his attention to the teenager. "Gareki-Kun?" Yogi blinked. Was it really nothing, or just that Gareki didn't want to talk to HIM about it? He reached across and put a gentle hand on Gareki's shoulder. "Like I've told you before, Gareki-Kun," he said softly, "If you have anything you want to talk about, I'm always willing to listen."

Gareki sighed. "It's just, I have no idea how to explain what happened when my classmates start asking questions, and I'm curious how this new curriculum is going to work. If it's tailored just for me, doesn't that mean I'll be the only one taking the course? People are likely to end up asking questions, but there's too many secrets involved in why it's been set up."

Gareki didn't talk much, but when he did, he made it count, and the blonde hung on his every word. He reached across and rustled a gentle hand through Gareki's hair. "I'm not sure how to help you with that, Gareki-Kun," the blonde answered honestly, "If Hirato-San or Tsukitachi-San where here, they'd probably suggest you be yourself and tell people asking questions you can't talk about it, that sometimes 'It's Classified' is the best answer you can give. But I'm not either of them."

Gareki smiled. "And yet, I think you just gave me the best answer you could have." He smirked as he moved the blonde's hand from his head. "I guess Kiichi's wrong, you're not COMPLETELY useless," he teased.

"That's cold, Gareki-Kun," Yogi complained. He blinked, then smiled, "But I'm glad I could help." Another moment of silence passed. "So... Tell me about your classmates? I'm sure Tsubame-Chan loves having you so close since it's been two years since you left her house, but what about the others? You mentioned a roommate?"

"What, are you trying to protect Nai's territory?" Gareki snarked.

"Not funny," Yogi retorted.

"_Or are you trying to claim your own?_" Gareki thought. "Not like it matters, does it? Nai's always with Karoku now, do you mean to tell me he's really sleeping in our room by himself when I'm not there?"

"He was until Karoku-Kun finally remembered him," Yogi admitted, "Little Nai's missed you more than he let on. He's stronger in that regard than I am. He didn't want you to feel guilty for having left. Until they disappeared, Karoku-Kun kept pushing him away. Something happened while they were in Satanika for Karoku-Kun's memories to come back. Nai-Chan's been quiet about it, not wanting anyone to worry about him. Me on the other hand, I've done nothing but bother you, haven't I?"

"Why would you think...?" Gareki started.

"I missed you when you left," Yogi said, "My text messages have been long, trying to tell you everything that was going on, so you didn't feel left out of the loop when you came home." Gareki gave a quiet flinch at the end of that sentence, but bit back any comment. "And... I'm sorry for waking you up the other night, it was selfish of me."

"_Definately trying to claim your own teritory,_" Gareki thought, trying not to chuckle out loud. "You're just being you, I've come to expect that," he said. He sighed. "Ok, so my classmates, then!" he decided to quickly change the subject, it wouldn't do any good to have a depressed pilot. He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. "There's Tsubame-Chan, of course. But then, there's my roommate Shishi. He's in the mechanics division, but he doesn't seem to take his classes seriously. Ranji's always reprimanding him for slacking and skipping. At first, I thought he was going to be a lot like you when I met him, but he's actually a bit more laid back than I expected. He has a tendency to come into the room, right when I'm falling asleep and waking me up though." Yogi flinched, suddenly feeling even guiltier for his outburst the other night.

"So, who is Ranji?" Yogi asked.

"She's student-body president, or something like that. She enforces the rules of the school and is a member of the Management Information Course. Her prime target is Shishi, I don't think she's near as strict on anyone else as she is with him," Gareki noted.

"Maybe she likes him," Yogi suggested.

Gareki shrugged, "Maybe."

Yogi smiled, "In any case, she sounds like a woman who means business, like Iva-Neesan."

"You could say that," Gareki replied.

"And the other one?"

"Sesiri, she's also in the Intelligence Course with Ranji," Gareki said, "She has a bad habit of sneaking up on people and taking photos when they're not paying attention."

"Oooh," Yogi said in a playful tone, "Any chance I could buy a few candid photos of you off of her?"

Gareki glared at the blonde. "You so much as try and I swear I'll kill you," he warned.

Yogi chuckled. "I take that to mean it is possible."

"Yogi, I mean it!" Gareki growled.

Yogi smiled. "So, what about those gifts we gave you when you left?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Huh?" Gareki blinked.

"I don't actually expect you to hug and talk to them when you're lonely. As nice as that would be, it's just not you," Yogi admitted, "But did you at least keep them?" Yogi's eyes quietly shifted back toward Gareki, asking the question he dared not voice, "_Or did they wind up in the trash?_"

"Gyah!" Gareki face palmed as he realized where he'd left the bag with those items. "No, they're still in that bag. I'm going to kill Shishi if he looked through it!"

"Eh!? You still have them?" Yogi asked sounding completely surprised.

Gareki looked away. "Tsukumo-Chan and Nai worked so hard on that stuffed Niji, I couldn't just throw it away, I had every intention of returning it to them when I came back." In truth, Gareki did sometimes hug those dolls when he felt lonely, and he knew Shishi wouldn't be back from his classes for a while, but the boy was too proud to admit it.

Once more, silence fell over the capsule. Yogi didn't know where to take the conversation from there, and Gareki offered nothing further, either. "It's a long trip, Gareki-Kun, it's already getting dark, and we're miles away from anywhere to stop and eat," Yogi eventually offered, noticing the younger male beginning to look bored and weary, "Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you when it's dinner time."

Gareki begrudgingly nodded. He leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes. Yogi smiled as he watched the raven haired teen drift off to sleep. Hours passed before Gareki began to stir again. He felt something on the horizon. Something, not quite right. His stormy blue eyes opened wide, he'd felt this once before. The air around them felt the same as it did the night the slave ship sank. "Yogi, quick, take us down!" he exclaimed.

"Eh?" Yogi flinched, startled by Gareki's sudden outburst, having thought his passenger was still asleep.

"There's a storm coming," Gareki said.


	8. Blixtstrom

_**Karneval: Pyromancy **_

_**Pyromancy**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Gyah! I'm sorry! I know that was another cliff-hanger ending, but it just felt like the best place to end that last chapter! Don't hate me, please! Terribly sorry I took so long, but with work, computer and internet issues, visiting with friends and family, this possibly being the longest chapter in the story so far, and my husband getting a hold of Hyrule Warriors, I'm afraid I've had a lot to slow me down Oh, and to quote DemonCry, "Fun fact Lightning Storm in Swedish is Blixtstrom." DemonCry, Yukiyuki del tempest, password9631, KILLU UKE99, DeathBringer13, ChaelRi Reika, Kanda Yuuki, RedQueenMadness, auraya, Fullmetalgeassvampire, yaoirprincess101, YogixGareki Always (SO GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!), and my anonymous guest readers; thank you all for your continued support on this story! Oh, and just in case there's any confusion later in the chapter, Chapter 7 and the first night at the beginning of this chapter take place during the time Hirato is "interrogating" Dr. Akari, so the scene the next morning is right about the time Hirato calls Tsukitachi to arrange their meeting at the cafe.

_**Chapter 8: Blixstrom**_

Before Yogi could ask what Gareki meant, there was a loud thunder clash outside. Yogi jolted, none of the pod's sensors had picked up on the storm, it was as if it had come out of nowhere. "G-Gareki-Kun, how did you...?" Yogi started to ask.

"Never mind how I knew!" Gareki growled, "Just land this thing now!"

Once again, things began to happen before Yogi could react. A bolt of lighting hit the pod, frying the console and the two of them found themselves plummeting toward the ground. Yogi leapt from the driver's seat, snatching Gareki up in his arms and hit the emergency ejection button. Thankfully, it worked.

Gareki closed his eyes and held on tight to Yogi's neck. He wasn't afraid of the storm, but he found himself having flashbacks to the sinking ship. Gareki still believed the storm that hit that night had sunk it. If he remembered correctly, it had been raining the night they found Tsubaki's body, as well. Two out of the three biggest tragedies in his life had been drenched in rain.

"Gareki-Kun," Yogi said calmly, "I'm going to land and find somewhere dry for us to stay for the night. I can't risk flying with all this lightning, and the clouds have made it too dark to navigate." Gareki gave a silent nod. Yogi would get no objections towards that being the best course of action. Yogi slowly descended, keeping a tight hold on Gareki. The last thing he wanted was to drop the boy from so high up. Unable to find a suitable dry place, Yogi landed under the thickest brush of tree limbs he could find and sat Gareki down on the ground. "Don't move," he instructed. Gareki tucked his hands in his pocket and nodded. "DORNEN KISTE!"

Gareki flinched, but otherwise stood still, as he'd been told, as a wall of thorns surrounded them. "_Great, now there's a lightning storm outside, AND I'm surrounded by his thorns. Thank god it's not snowing!_" he thought. He turned his attention to the blonde. "Yogi what the hell?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Gareki-Kun, it's the best I can do on short notice," Yogi apologized, unaware of any reason Gareki should be apprehensive of being enclosed in the thorns. "There doesn't seem to be any nearby caves or anything, so this will have to do until the storm blows over. I can make the walls a little taller, so we can build a small fire if need be."

The two of them looked at each other quietly for a moment. Their hair and clothes were fully drenched. They nodded. "Yeah, we need a fire!" they both said in unison.

Yogi obliged, stretching the width and height of the walls and adding a few extra vines in attempt to prevent leaks or weak points. He then formed a small circle of thorns in the center of their little brier patch, perfect for lighting a fire. "Uh..." the lieutenant blinked as realization hit him.

"What?" Gareki asked, already irritated by the way the blonde had stuttered.

"Um, well...?" Yogi began to pat himself down, then flashed Gareki one of his innocent 'I goofed up' smiles. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to start a flame with would you?" he chuckled nervously.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Gareki grumbled. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small detonation charge he'd made make-shift from a pocket watch he'd picked up from Hirato's trash can.

"Eh, Gareki-Kun where did you get that!?" Yogi exclaimed, already realizing what it was.

Gareki smirked. "Really? You thought just because I was in the Circus Course I'd stop making these?" he asked. "Stand back, the explosion won't be very big, but it could still do some damage if you're too close." He turned the hands on the clock just to where he needed them to be and, pressing the button on the top of the watch, quickly tossed it into the center of the ring of thorns. There was a small explosion, which quickly caught fire.

"That's really dangerous, Gareki-Kun," Yogi sighed worriedly, rubbing the back of his head. He'd wanted Gareki to learn a life style where he wouldn't need to pick locks or pockets and use explosives, and yet when the boy returned to school, he'd be training to get better at just such things. There was a bitter kind of irony knowing that what the boy had grown up doing illegally to get by in life he would soon be doing 'legally'.

"I know what I'm doing," Gareki assured the lieutenant. "Besides, it worked , didn't it?"

Yogi sighed, he had a point. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted. "Alright, Gareki-Kun," he sighed, "Stay here, I'm going to see if I can find something we can eat before going to bed."

"You're going by yourself?" Gareki asked.

"This rain's coming down thick," Yogi nodded, "No sense in both of us getting soaking wet. I want you to promise me you'll stay here where it's safe and dry, alright?" he insisted.

Gareki sighed, trying to hide the slight shudder he felt run up his spine. He didn't fancy staying in this wall of thorns, and he certainly didn't feel like being alone within them. "Alright," he said, crossing his arms and turning his head from the lieutenant. "Just don't get yourself lost!" he scoffed. His blue eyes slowly turned back toward the blonde, speaking the words he refused to say aloud, "_Be careful out there. I don't want to loose anyone else._"

Though Gareki didn't voice his concerns, the young lieutenant picked up on the meaning in those blue eyes. He didn't let on, however, because he knew the boy would deny it. "I'll be back as soon as I can," Yogi promised. "Um..." The blonde looked around for a moment. Increasing the height and width of the brambles once more, he formed something new with the thorns, just at arm's reach on one side of the fire, something like a clothes line where they could hang their clothes to dry next to the fire without the water dripping from them dousing the flame. "Here, hang your clothes on this and stay by the fire while I'm gone. If you do have to go outside for any reason, don't wander off too far."

"Stop treating me like a child," Gareki barked, "I'm not stupid enough to wander off by myself and get lost in a storm like this."

* * *

_***~Later~***_

* * *

Gareki sat by the fire, wishing he at least had a book to keep his mind occupied while Yogi was gone. He had no way of knowing how long he'd been sitting there by himself by this point. What he did know was that he was restless. While his body wanted to shut down and go back to sleep, his mind wouldn't let him. Though he wouldn't say so, he was worried about the lieutenant. On top of that, if he were to fall asleep, now, by himself, all the conditions were right to assure he'd fall into some sort of nightmare. "Damn it, Yogi! Where are you?" he grumbled, drumming his fingers on his arms.

Having taken Yogi's advice, he had hung most of his clothes up to dry, and was now sitting in nothing but his boxer shorts. Rather than closing off the make-shift shelter completely, Yogi had left an opening just wide enough for Gareki to slip through in case he needed to, this also allowed the smoke from the fire a way out without smothering the teenager. Gareki's attention snapped toward the opening when he heard something, or someone outside. Gareki jumped to his feet and wrapped his coat around himself and took a defensive stance. If who or whatever he heard outside wasn't friendly, he wasn't going to risk being caught in nothing but his boxers, besides, they may still be a little damp, but the pocket watch wasn't the only unarmed explosive the boy carried with him.

"Gareki-Kun?" Yogi called, as he came into view.

"Yogi," Gareki said with a quiet, relieved sigh. Not just Yogi, but HIS Yogi; the gentle, bumbling, golden blonde that he knew he was safe with. More than any Varuga or wild animal, the one thing Gareki dreaded the most was seeing the OTHER Yogi pass through that entrance, the reckless silver haired Post Human who barely recognized him.

Yogi smiled as he stepped inside and sealed the entrance, leaving just enough of an opening to allow the smoke to continue to escape. With the heavy rain outside, there was little risk of the smoke being noticeable enough to give away their position and drawing unwanted attention. The downside to that being that if there was anyone close by who could lead them to a better safe haven, they wouldn't see it either. "I thought you'd be asleep by now?" Yogi asked.

Gareki shook his head. "The wind and thunder were too loud," he said, using the weather as a convenient excuse. "Besides, I'm starving, what'd you find?"

"Most of the animals have already taken shelter," Yogi lamented, taking off his tuxedo jacket and top hat, hanging them both up to dry. Gareki tried not to stare as this left the blonde in nothing but a pair of black dress slacks, a pair of white gloves, a red tie, and a drenched-to-the-point-you-could-see-right-through-it white button up shirt. Yogi removed the tie and gloves, hanging them up to dry as well. "I did manage to catch a small boar, though, and I found some berries that looked safe enough to eat." Yogi debated for a moment whether or not to take off his shirt before he began roasting the boar, but decided against it. He could hang the rest of his clothes up to dry after he'd finished cooking dinner.

The pair cooked the boar in silence. Gareki thought they were going to eat in silence too, at first, but he WAS with Yogi, and the blonde couldn't take silence for long. However, as the two of them sat, both now in nothing but their boxers, each with their share of the boar and berries laid out in front of them-Yogi's ability to shape the thorns however he needed them was coming in real handy as he'd even managed to form small serving plates-rather than trying to start a conversation, or suggesting some game that Gareki would have no interest in playing, Yogi offered something different. "I've never camped out before," Yogi said, "But from all the movies I've seen, this is sort of what it's like. How about we tell stories? A round-robin, perhaps?"

Gareki gave a quiet smirk. He had to hand it to the lieutenant, it was a unique suggestion. "Alright, you start," Gareki said.

Yogi nodded and started the story. Of course, he started it off bright and cheerful. It didn't take Gareki long to realize which one of them Yogi was fashioning the hero of the story after, and when his turn came, the story became darker. If this was going to be a campfire story, it had to be scary, after all. Yogi took his turn, trying to make the story less dark, but it was now a ghost story, and he had no way of getting out of it, either. Gareki soon regretted the scary story route, when the blonde was huddled up against him, trembling and whimpering like a frightened child.

Gareki rolled his eyes. "Get off!" he exclaimed, pushing the lieutenant away. "You're such a scaredy-cat," he sighed, "It's just a story! What gets me is how can you be so damned cowardly towards made up stories like that, when you fight Varuga on a daily basis?"

Yogi frowned. "You're cold, Gareki-Kun! The only thing scarier than ghosts is Akari-Sensei!"

"Ok," Gareki sighed, knowing he was going to regret hearing the answer, "Akari, I get." He looked Yogi dead in the face thinking to himself, "_I could strangle that doctor for the way he treats you with disregard for what you've been through, so I get why you're afraid of him._" He continued out loud, "You've had surgical trauma, and his bedside manner is lacking, especially with you, so I can understand why you're apprehensive about him. But why are ghosts so scary?"

"Ghosts are just so... So FINAL... So, hopeless," Yogi said. Gareki blinked. "The idea that someone passed away and their spirit is still roaming somewhere because they can't rest in peace. The idea that they may have died in a horrible manner and they're mad at those who should have been there to save them..."

Gareki's eyes widened. It almost sounded like Yogi was recounting the nightmare he'd had of Tsubaki and Yotaka, that Nai had guided him through while he was still at Kuronomei, but... Yogi shouldn't know anything about that dream. He'd never told anyone about any of his nightmares. Then it struck him. Was Miumarie haunting Yogi in his sleep, too?

"Things don't always end as happily as we'd like them to," Gareki sighed. "But ghosts aren't real, and even if they were, they can't hurt you unless you let them."

There was a loud thunder clash outside, accompanied by a bolt of lightning so bright that it reached through the small opening the smoke was escaping and lit up the entire insides of their tiny shelter, casting their shadows along the walls. Yogi flinched, having been taken off guard. Gareki tried to remain calm, but still turned to watch the dancing light outside. Coincidental timing, or the restless spirits of both their dead trying to communicate? No, surely it was just coincidental timing.

"It doesn't look like this storm's going to let up for a while," Yogi said quietly.

Gareki nodded begrudgingly. "Just another set back," he sighed.

"Gareki-Kun?" Yogi's voice was dripping with curiosity, he'd caught the younger male's lamentations in that statement.

"It's nothing," Gareki said.

Yogi sighed. "_Something's bothering you,_" he thought knowingly. "Alright," he said aloud, "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

Gareki sighed. He was thankful the blonde didn't push the issue, but that only made him want to talk about it. "_What is it about this guy that makes him so easy to open up to? Why do I always let him in, when I keep trying so hard to push others out?_" he thought, his stormy blue eyes turning toward his blonde escort. He shook his head. He knew why. Yogi was just that kind of person, cowardly, yet strong, bumbling, but reliable. Gareki knew Yogi was dependable, and someone he could trust. That angelic smile of his was inviting, those violet blue eyes exuded honesty and a child-like innocence. Seeing Yogi in nothing but his ridiculous Nyanperowna boxers was a reminder of how strong the blonde was, too. Long sleeves and pants often hid Yogi's muscles, creating the illusion of someone scrawny and lanky. It was no wonder Gareki had come to see the former prince as a hero figure, or why Gareki had let his guard down on multiple occasions, to let him, and only him, see the weaker side of himself.

"I'm just a little frustrated with all these delays," Gareki finally said. "I've already blew my chance at the Circus Course. Tokitatsu himself is pulling all kinds of strings to get this new course set up for me, and my return to Kuronomei's already been delayed two whole days by just having to travel back to Research Tower for Akari's examination. Now, we're grounded because of a storm. If we can't find and salvage the travel pod tomorrow, we'll be on foot until we're able to contact someone. I've already checked my phone, there's no signal," he added before the blonde could interject, "Though, that could just be because of the storm. I just..." Gareki rubbed his temple, tucking his knees to his chest. "I have to get there and do this, Yogi. I can't stay on the Ship as a civilian forever. I refuse to be some charity case. I want to be strong enough to fight along side everyone else. I have to earn the right to call the Ship my home." He shook his head and gave a soft chuckle, one that suggested irony. "Until I spoke with Tokitatsu, I actually thought Nai and Tsubame-Chan may be the only ones who gave a damn about me any more. But he made it sound like with Circus, my efforts could really be valued."

Yogi moved behind Gareki and gently wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy. "That's why you're really nervous about going back to school, isn't it, Gareki-Kun?" he said quietly.

Gareki flinched as he felt Yogi's arms press against his bare skin. He could feel the lieutenant's breath on his neck as the blonde gently nuzzled against his ear. Gareki's heart nearly skipped a beat as he felt Yogi's chest press against his back. Yogi made no offending movements, though. He hadn't pounced and glomped Gareki like he normally would, this was a gentle, comforting hug. Even so, Gareki felt something stirring within his body. He was familiar with the sensation, but it had never been quite as strong as now. He inwardly cursed himself and tried to shake it off as nothing more than teenaged hormones acting up. "_Ignore it for now and everything will be alright,_" he thought to himself.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Gareki-Kun. Tokitatsu-San may see your potential, but he hasn't seen the real you," Yogi said quietly. Gareki blinked, and glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. Gareki never would have guessed by looking at him that Yogi was currently experiencing the same sensations.

Yogi smiled and, keeping his right arm wrapped around the teenager, gently soothed his left hand through the boy's raven locks. "You've always been strong and proud, even before you came to Circus," he said, "And you've gotten stronger over time. Your heart's begun to heal since you came to us, Gareki-Kun, you trust people a little more easily than you did before. But after going to Kuronomei, you've really started to improve. You're faster now. Back in that town in Merumerai, I thought I was going to have to push you out of the way, but you managed to dodge an attack, effortlessly before I could even get to you. You sounded mad when I commented on how impressed I was, but I'm really proud of the progress you've made." Yogi smiled, noticing a slight blush sweep across Gareki's face. Surprisingly enough, Gareki didn't make a move to push him away this time. Yogi hugged Gareki tighter. This wasn't one of his over enthusiastic bare hugs that squeezed the air out of the younger male, however. The embrace was strong but simultaneously gentle.

Yogi closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the side of Gareki's head, a gentle smile on his face, and a finger gently running a trail up and down the arm Gareki had injured back in Merumerai. "And you're wrong about Nai-Chan and Tsubame-Chan being the only ones who care, Gareki-Kun. Tsukumo-Chan sees you and Nai-Chan like younger brothers. Iva-Neesan seems to like you more than she does Jiki-Kun. Hirato-San and Tsukitachi-San have accepted you as part of the crew, even Hirato-San calls one of his 'children'." The blonde hesitated, "And I know you don't see it that way, but you're my best friend."

Gareki froze, his whole body growing stiff. Once more, that warmth he'd felt with Tsubaki, and Tokitatsu flowed over him. It was both startling and yet comforting at the same time. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. 'Best Friend' barely scratched the surface of what he was beginning to feel for Yogi, which was only making the **other** sensation he was feeling worse. Yogi's finger sliding along his arm wasn't helping much, either.

If there was one person he cared more about than himself, Tusbame, or Nai, it was the very person he currently found himself in the arms of. "Yogi..." he said quietly. This time it was the blonde's turn to freeze. His eyes opened slowly, and shifting down to look at the boy he was hugging. It had been a long time since the former prince could even remember hearing someone say his name so softly. Usually Hirato or Tsukitachi called it to give an order. Akari's voice always struck fear into him to hear it. Kiichi rarely used it at all, and her voice was always shrill and scolding when speaking with him. Even when Tsukumo or Nai called his name, it never sounded so endearing. "I know I've said some harsh things in the past," Gareki said, "But I don't really hate you, you know."

Gareki's whole body shuddered as Yogi lowered the boom on him. A small smile swept across the Circus fighter's face. "I know," he said quietly. "You're scared to let people close, Gareki-Kun, but you've got a good heart." Yogi's finger stopped gliding its way up and down Gareki's arm and the blonde gently grabbed hold of it. "No matter what you've said in the past, I knew you didn't hate me. Akari-Sensei told me you were the one who brought me back to the lodge when I passed out on Rinoll... And I don't remember much of the battle in Merumerai, but Sheep-San said I was the one who saved everybody. But... Somehow, I do remember your arm being injured, and I over heard Hirato-San talking with Akari-Sensei and Tsukitachi-San. They said it was injured because you tried to protect me." Gareki's eyes widened. He'd hoped Yogi would never learn that he'd jumped in the way of that Varuga. The blonde's eyes were already becoming teary over the idea that Gareki had been hurt for his sake. "I barged in on them and asked them what they meant. They told me the Varuga had knocked me unconscious and was swooping down for a kill, but that you stood and tried to fight it back. Iva-Neesan pulled it off of you, and Akari-Sensei woke me up long enough to finish the fight, but not before your arm was hurt."

"They shouldn't have told you that," Gareki sighed. Yogi was naive, but nowhere as naive as Nai. Where he could tell the child-like Niji-Halfling that he didn't do anything without a profit, that he hadn't left his lessons just for the little one's sake, Yogi wouldn't be as gullible to believe such a lie. "But, it's true," he admitted, "You looked as though you'd reached your limit, and I couldn't just walk away and let it take you." Gareki turned to face his cohort. Rinoll hadn't been the first time Gareki was worried about Yogi. Back in Karsuna, when Yotaka turned into a Varuga, Gareki wasn't certain who he was more worried for, his adopted brother, or Yogi; whom he had already realized was holding back for his sake during the battle. He'd worried when he saw the blonde fall from the sky, and knew if he hadn't acted when he did, Yotaka and Meiga would have made a meal of him. Yogi had already rescued him and Nai several times by then. "You've come to my rescue more times than I can count. I couldn't run to save myself, only for you to become another ghost I should have been able to save."

Yogi flushed bright red. That was probably the nicest thing Gareki had ever said to him. Their eyes locked for a moment as neither of them could will themselves to move. Yogi tried not to let those dazzling violet blue orbs of his become tear soaked, but he found himself unable to prevent it. A smile sweeping across his face, he pounced the little raven, glomping him into a bear hug. "I could never become a ghost to haunt you, Gareki-Kun!" he wailed happily.

"Yo-gi...too...tight...can't...breath," Gareki gasped, trying to push the blonde off. By now, both of them felt a warmth running through their bodies, one that clearly was not from the heat of the fire. It seemed to get stronger every time their skin touched.

Yogi pulled back slightly and cupped his hand under Gareki's chin, turning the younger male's face upward so they made eye contact once more. He was being as gentle as he could, so as not to hurt the boy, and doing his best not to pounce him for different reasons. "Don't worry Gareki-Kun, we'll get you to Kuronomei in time to start your lessons," he promised. "I know you'll achieve your goal and be able to come back to the Ship. You're strong enough to do anything you put your mind to. But until you reach that goal, if you ever need someone to protect you, or a shoulder to lean on, just call and I'll be there."

Yogi hadn't expected what happened next. Gareki stared silently at him for a moment, then moved back, turning his eyes to the ground. The blonde braced himself for a flurry of punches and abusive obscenities being hurled his way. But that wasn't what he got. "Idiot!" Gareki choked, his fingers curling into the ground. He could call Yogi annoying all he liked, but in the end, it always seemed like the blonde knew exactly what to say.

Yogi closed his eyes, certain he was about to get a fist right in the face. Instead, Gareki threw his arms around him, hugging him tight. Yogi froze as Gareki planted his face into his chest. The blonde sighed and gently hugged the trembling teenager.

"Shh..." Yogi said soothingly, as he smoothed a hand through Gareki's hair and down his bare back. He could feel his chest becoming soaked in Gareki's tears. He smiled. "It's alright, Gareki-Kun." he comforted.

Gareki liked to play the tough guy, but even he had to give way to tears every now and then. This was only the third time in his life he could ever recall crying, and just as with the first, Yogi was the only one there to see. His grip around the blonde tightened a little. "Yogi..." in that moment, he made himself a promise, Yogi would be the only person he ever let see the tears fall from his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. Yogi smiled, but didn't say anything. Giving a gentle nod, he continued to hold Gareki in his arms.

Another flash of lighting lit up their shelter, accompanied with a loud booming crash of thunder. Yogi blinked as he felt Gareki flinch, the raven's grip tightening around him. "Gareki-Kun?" Yogi asked softly, "You're not afraid of the storm are you?"

Yogi wasn't teasing. Gareki could hear the genuine concern in the lieutenant's voice. Gareki shook his head. "No, not the storm," he replied, "Just the memories. I haven't been able to sleep easily during heavy storms like this since the night the ship sank."

Yogi frowned and hugged Gareki tighter. "Everything's going to be alright, Gareki-Kun," he assured the boy. He reached up and grabbed Gareki's coat back down from the line of clothes that had been hung to dry. Somehow, it had dried quicker than any of the other clothes. Smiling at the boy, he wrapped the coat around Gareki, like a blanket. "I won't let anything bad happen to you," he promised, "So try to get some sleep, alright?"

Gareki nodded and leaned his head against Yogi's bare chest, closing his eyes. Yogi smiled and thanked whatever powers were at work that the two of them were alone, knowing Gareki would never let him this close if others had been there to see.

* * *

_***~The Next Morning~***_

* * *

Gareki opened his eyes. His face flushed a light shade of red when he realized the position he was in. His back was to the fire, his jacket pulled over both of them like a blanket, his head resting upon Yogi's bare chest, the sleeping blonde's arms wrapped protectively around him, and the both of them were curled up together, still in nothing more than their boxers. Gareki's first impulse was to jerk away and punch the slumbering lieutenant, throwing him halfway across the room, but as the events of the previous night rolled over in his head, he thought better of it.

A quiet smile swept across the teenager's face. If not for Yogi's ability to fly, they would have crashed along with the pod when the storm took out the control systems. Gareki slowly sat up, being careful not to wake the blonde, and looked around. If not for the thorns, they would have had no shelter from the storm, or would have spent untold hours looking for one, increasing the risk of becoming completely lost. Gareki's eyes turned to the fire, and the food and clothes next to it. Yogi had even made the effort to ensure they didn't freeze or starve over night.

When Gareki's stormy blue eyes returned to settle on the peacefully sleeping face of the former prince, they were full of the hidden admiration he held for him. "_He stayed at my side the whole time, trying to comfort me,_" Gareki thought to himself. He tried to think. He recalled Tsubaki doing the same for him the first night she'd brought him home with her, but beyond that, he couldn't recall anyone ever staying to comfort him through the night. Though, he couldn't fault Tsubaki, Tsubame, and Yotaka for it, he was always playing it tough and refusing to admit he needed it. However, the people who had raised and sold him? He honestly couldn't remember if they ever had or not.

Gareki's smile turned mischievous as he reminded himself he and Yogi were alone. There was no risk of Nai running in through the door, or a Sheep barging in, or Hirato or anyone else calling for Yogi to get up and get to work. "_He deserves some sort of reward for his troubles,_" Gareki thought to himself, "_And there's no one around to see, so, if he doesn't wake up and catch me in the act, it'll be like it never happened._" He leaned down and gently stole a kiss from the sleeping blonde, his lips pressing ever so slightly against Yogi's.

Yogi gave a soft moan and his blue-violet eyes fluttered open, just as Gareki was pulling away. "G-Gareki-Kun?" he mumbled. Gareki froze and blushed. Yogi smiled and sat up. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked, throwing his arms around the younger male.

"Y-Yeah, I did," Gareki answered honestly.

Gareki shuddered a little, when he felt Yogi gently place two fingers against his back, just above the waistline of his boxers, and slowly walk them up his spine. "I'm glad," Yogi said softly, with a smile. "Don't worry, Gareki-Kun, I promise everything that happened last night will be our little secret."

Gareki froze, as the remaining events of the previous night came flooding back. His eyes widened. "Wait, we...?" He turned to look at the blonde who gave a confirming nod. "I thought that was all some sort of weird dream brought on by everything else!" Gareki flushed bright red. He clearly remembered Yogi comforting him about his worries over returning to school, and about the storm. The rest of the night had become fuzzy until Yogi said something. The two of them had... Gareki bit his lower lip and quickly pushed the blonde away.

Yogi hadn't been the one to make the first move, either. Gareki had tried to fight the urge to do what he did, and clearly Yogi had been in the same boat. But in the end, the dark haired teenager had pushed the blonde to the floor and quietly begged him, with the threat of tears in his eyes. Reflecting on it now, nothing he'd said had sounded like himself. "_**Please Yogi. I've been through so much hurt and pain, seen so much agony, tonight I just want to forget.**_" Of course, Yogi, with his deep-seeded affection for Gareki, had found it hard to deny such a request. Neither of them knew exactly what had caused them to behave in such a way, and with Gareki on his way back to school, it probably hadn't been in their best interest. But they had both been willing participants at the time, and had both agreed to never speak of it to anyone else.

Yogi smiled. Gareki pushing him away meant everything would be back to business as usual. Gareki blushed and quickly adverted his eyes when Yogi stood up. It was almost as if Nyanperowna's smile was rubbing the secret of last night's events in Gareki's face. On top of that, the fuzzy parts of the previous night were becoming clearer, and he was remembering small details about the former prince's body that he never would have paid attention to before. Trying to shake himself back into the here and now, Gareki decided it was a good idea to get up, too. After all, they had a long day ahead of themselves.

"I suppose we need to start looking for the travel pod," Gareki said as he began to get dressed. Yogi gave a quiet nod as he began to get dressed himself. "We're what, about three miles North of where we originally reached the ground?" Gareki slipped on his tight black one-sleeved shirt. "It did take a while for you to find a clearing big enough to set this up."

"That sounds about right," Yogi said, sliding on his white button up.

Gareki blinked quietly as his eyes settled on Yogi's left arm. The blonde was having to adjust his bracelets so that the sleeve of the shirt slid underneath them. The Circus Bracelet was something Gareki had expected to see, it was proof that Yogi was one of their fighters. The other bracelet, however... "Wait, have you been wearing that all this time?" Gareki asked. He was usually much more observant than that.

"Eh...?" Yogi looked up at Gareki, then looked at the bracelet he was adjusting. He smiled as he finished adjusting the purple leather bracelet. "Yep! I hardly ever take it off. You won it for me, after all."

Gareki smiled as he slipped his coat back on. "Anyway," he continued, "If I'm right, the pod should have made impact at least forty degrees Northwest of where we first hit the ground. Depending on how many obstacles were in the way, it could have slid across the ground for some distance."

"So, how long do you think it'll take us to find it?" Yogi asked pulling on his black tux jacket.

"If we're lucky, we'll find it by noon at the earliest. Either way, if we're not delayed too much, we should find it by nightfall. With extra luck, the computers will still be online and we can call for a replacement pod to get us the rest of the way."

Yogi smiled and flipped his hat onto his head, adjusting it so that it fit like it was supposed to. "In that case, I guess we should get started. I'm sorry that doesn't leave us time for breakfast."

Gareki shook his head, the idea of food had never even crossed his mind. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the package Dr. Akari had given him before they left Research Tower. The contents were still dry, and the pack itself looked as though it had never even been touched by the rain. "Before we go," he said, pushing one of the patches into Yogi's hands. "You'll need that."

Yogi looked at the patch and pouted, his cheeks puffing up slightly. He gave a quiet sigh. "It can't be helped, I guess." Gareki watched quietly as Yogi removed the medicine patch on his cheek, standing at the ready, should he have to fight back Yogi's Silver-Haired persona. He'd never watched Yogi change his patches before, so he had no idea what to expect. Thankfully, the whole scenario was uneventful. "Honestly, I don't understand why I'm the only Circus fighter who has to wear this thing. Nobody else has this allergy," he grumbled, more to himself than meaning for Gareki to hear.

Gareki put a gentle hand on Yogi's shoulder and smiled at him. Unfortunately, he wasn't sure what to say to cheer up his companion. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He gently pressed his lips to Yogi's cheek, just under the patch. "Come on, let's get going," he said, to which, Yogi smiled and nodded.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

"There you are!" Akari growled, approaching the table where Hirato and Tsukitachi were sitting.

Tsukitachi glanced up, a shiver running through him which he forced himself not to react upon. He picked up his freshly poured cup of coffee, drinking it all down black before greeting the pink haired doctor. "Ah, good morning, Akari-Chan," the red head said trying to be as pleasant as possible.

"Akari-San?" Hirato greeted him, "To what honor do we owe your presence?"

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Akari growled, approaching the two captains, his hands on his hips. "That was a nice little diversion you tried to play on me, Hirato!" Tsukitachi took another dredge of pure black coffee as the doctor ignored the smug smile gracing the darker haired captain's face. Tsukitachi had nothing against the doctor himself, but he couldn't stand knowing what the two of them had done the night before. Akari scowled at the two captains. "That's classified information you're looking at, do you have any idea how much trouble you two can get into for running off with that without my permission?"

"You're just jealous," Tsukitachi teased.

"What, jealous of you?" Akari snorted.

Tsukitachi smiled, leaning his head on his hand, this time remembering to mix the sugar and cream into his coffee. "Right," the red head teased, stirring his coffee, "We're having a nice tea party, and you're not invited,"

"Since when does your 'tea' mean coffee instead of alcohol?" Akari asked, plopping down in the seat next to the red head.

"I'm trying to sober him up, after our little fireball here drank enough booze for four people on his own last night," Hirato answered, taking a sip of his own coffee, "Now, if you two must insist on bickering with each other, I promise I will put an end to it." The First Ship Captain and the doctor looked at each other, both knowing Hirato always made good on both, his promises, and his threats. They then looked away from each other with a huff, silently agreeing to be civil with one another. "That's better," Hirato sighed, setting his coffee on the table. "Now, would you mind telling me how information involving us is classified to the point we're not even allowed to see it? What are you and Tokitatsu looking for."

"I can explain later, unfortunately, that's not why I'm here," Akari sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The truth is, we've been trying to reach you both for the last twenty minutes, and neither of you seem to have your phones turned on."

"Turnabout's fair play," Tsukitachi chortled, pulling his phone out of his pocket, referring to his inability to find anyone the night before.

"Why were you trying to reach us, if not to reclaim the drive I took with me?" Hirato asked, pulling out his own phone. He'd completely forgotten to turn it on when he snuck out of Akari's office.

"We've lost contact with Yogi and Gareki," Akari announced somberly. This drew the attention of both captains. Tsukitachi felt every bit as responsible for the two younger males and their wellbeing as Hirato did. Jiki and Kiichi had often accused both captains of showing favoritism.

"What do you mean lost contact!?" Hirato asked.

"Are they just not answering your hails?" Tsukitachi asked.

"My guess is our favorite blonde idiot was more distracted with his passenger than his path," Akari said frankly, "Honestly, he can't leave the boy alone for more than a few minutes without someone there to force him to focus on other tasks. It's a wonder he's gotten anything done since Circus picked up Nai and Gareki."

"Perhaps Yogi's Varuga Cells are just attracted to Gareki's Incure Cells," Tsukitachi said.

Hirato frowned at the two men sitting across from him. "This is no time for guesses and jokes," he stated. He tried to ignore the smile on Akari's face, it was rare Hirato got to play the role of peacekeeper when the three of the were in public together. "Why do you assume Yogi was distracted?"

"The last transmission we received from their ship signaled that they'd flown into a storm," Akari explained, "It was assumed Yogi landed the pod to avoid trouble and was unable to communicate due to interference. However, there's still no contact from them, and the entire pod has gone dark. We can't even locate it on the scanners."

Hirato and Tsukitachi were both already halfway to the door when Akari opened his eyes. The doctor raised an eyebrow when he saw the note scribbled in Tsukitachi's handwriting, 'Have yourself a couple of cups and pay the tab. Be sure to tip the waitress!'

"I'll get their last known coordination from Research Tower and meet you with Jiki and Kiichi on the Second Ship," Tsukitachi offered, "We may need Nai to help locate them if their in too much trouble."

"I have a feeling those two can handle themselves on their own," Hirato stated, "Still, it concerns me that no one can reach them. I'll attempt to call their phones on the way back to the Ship. Meet me there as soon as you can."

* * *

_***~Later~***_

* * *

"Still no signal," Gareki grumbled, checking his phone, "We must really be in the ass-end-of-nowhere," he tucked it back into his pocket and returned.

"We're lucky they even come on," Yogi said, checking his own, "We both got pretty drenched last night."

"Especially you, since you went out to hunt that boar," Gareki acknowledged, thankful the blonde hadn't gotten sick. His eyes scanned the area. "Say, where did you find those berries, anyway?" he asked, "I don't see any bushes around here that have anything like those."

"I found them growing in the opposite direction, not too far from where I found the boar," Yogi answered, "Why are you getting hungry?"

Gareki shook his head. "No, I was simply curious," he stated, "I honestly can't say any of this looks familiar, but I'm certain we're headed in the right direction."

"We were in the driving rain, in the dark, last night," Yogi said, "Everything looks different in the daylight."

Gareki stopped and looked around. "Hold on a second," he said.

"Eh, what's wrong, Gareki-Kun?" Yogi asked, turning back to face his raven haired companion.

"Something seems off," Gareki noted. His hearing wasn't anywhere near as good as Nai's, nor his vision anything like Jiki's, but he knew something wasn't right. "Listen, do you hear anything?"

Yogi stopped and looked around, listening. "No," he said, finally, "It's really quiet.

Gareki nodded. "Too quiet, I don't even hear birds."

"Do you think..." Yogi started, but Gareki cut him off.

"I'm not sure. It could be a Varuga, or just a big cat, or some other kind of predator in the area. The only way we'll know is if we hear it or see it. We'd probably be doing ourselves a favor to continue quietly," Gareki suggested.

Yogi nodded. "I can fly us if you'd like," he offered, extending a hand to Gareki. "Less chance of anything hearing our footsteps that way," he said.

Gareki smiled and nodded. "That's not such a bad idea," he said, taking Yogi's hand in his. Yogi smiled and gently pulled Gareki closer, wrapping his arms around the younger male. Yogi was one of the few members of Circus who ever got the privelege of carrying Gareki around in this way. Tsukitachi and Hirato were both captains, so he couldn't complain when they carried him, but when it came to the lieutenants, Yogi was the only one he knew he could trust not to drop him.

Pulling Gareki into his arms, Yogi quietly took to the air. Gareki hadn't suggested this sooner due to concerns that Yogi might get tired carrying him around all day long, but they both had to admit they had a better vantage point for viewing their surroundings. In that moment, he found himself hoping that he'd still be taught how to fly in his new classes.

Some moments later, Gareki spotted something and pointed it out to the lieutenant. "Yogi, look," he said, "I think I just spotted our crash site." Trees had been knocked over, there were signs of possible fire, and a long scar in the ground where something giant and metal had slid across it.

"I think you're right," Yogi assessed, flying down toward the scene, "Let's check it out."

They were certain of it when they landed, the pod had crashed in that very spot, and, as Gareki had suspected, slid deeper into the woods. "Let's follow that trail," Gareki said, taking off to do just that.

"Right behind you," Yogi replied.

"It took until noon," Gareki said, thinking out loud, more than he was bragging about his uncanny accuracy. "This almost seems too easy." Yogi lifted himself off the ground and flew up behind Gareki, gently scooping the teenager back into his arms. It would be quicker if they flew, and Yogi had noticed that still quietness they had sensed earlier seemed to be following them.

"There it is, Gareki-Kun!" Yogi exclaimed triumphantly when the pod finally came into view.

"It traveled further than I expected," Gareki said, noting that it had been probably a good hour since they'd found the ship's trail, more than half the day was gone by this point. "The engines must have had enough life left in them to propel it a bit after the initial impact."

"Do you think we can salvage anything from it?" Yogi asked.

"I'm not sure yet, we'll have to see," Gareki said. The area where the pod now laid looked like a natural clearing, yet the ship had clearly drugg a few trees and bushes along with it, and dug a large ditch into the ground. Before they could get close, however, they heard a roar from behind them. Glancing back over Yogi's shoulder, they both saw a small horde of insect-like Varuga, accompanied by one bestial Varuga that looked like a wolf coming straight for them. "Damn! Yogi, put me down!" Gareki exclaimed.

"But if I put you down, now," Yogi started to protest.

"Never mind if they chase after me," Gareki insisted, "You can't fight them if you're carrying me. Then we've both had it when they catch up."

Yogi sighed and nodded. Landing, he sat Gareki down on the ground. "Run for the pod, Gareki-Kun. If it's in tact enough to use it as a shelter, do so! Don't come out until they're all gone, no matter what!"

Gareki nodded. "Right, you just be careful!" he said as he headed for the only thing he could use as a safe haven.

Yogi turned and faced the oncoming Varuga. He touched his hand to his Circus bracelet as he stood between them and Gareki. "WHY do they always come after us?" he whimpered, his eyes closed as the bracelet activated. He opened his eyes as his epees formed in his hands. "Brimming with a man's spirit! The sparkling prince that makes your heart throb! Circus Fighter Second Ship Lieutenant Yogi has arrived... Let's fight!" He wasn't sure if this was a chance encounter, or if these Varuga had been specifically sent, but if they wanted to get to HIS Gareki-Kun, they were going to have to go through him first.

Gareki felt bad running to hide when Yogi was fighting, but he knew that there was little he could do at the moment. Unless Yogi lured the Varuga into the clearing, Gareki's bombs would be more dangerous than helpful, and he still had no gun to protect himself with. He shut himself in the pod, but kept an eye on the tree line, watching for Yogi. He knew he should try to reactivate the communications console, but he was more concerned about the fight.

Yogi slew several of the insect Varuga with ease. However, the wolf and several other insects slipped past him, making for the pod. They had sensed Gareki's natural Incure Cells, even over Yogi's triage of Cradle, Incure, and Varuga Cells right under their noses. Yogi chased after the stray Varuga. "Oh no you don't!" he huffed, jabbing both of his weapons into the ground. "GATHER!" Suddenly, half the swarm found itself trapped in a net of thorns, much like the cage the lieutenant had trapped Yotaka in during their battle in Karasuna. Yogi slowly began to change the size and shape of the thorns, closing them in on their captives. "You want a fight, then you come after me..." The thorns closed tightly around the insects, crushing and killing them instantly, before dropping to the ground. Before Yogi could pull his weapons from the ground, however, another swarm of insects dive bombed him from behind. He'd thought he had taken out all but the wolf, so he was taken off guard by this attack. The blow from behind was strong enough to knock him away from his epees, onto the ground. Before he knew what was happening, new swarm of insects were huddling around the wolf.

Gareki's eyes grew wide as he watched the wolf double in size as the insects infused themselves with the beast. It now stood half as tall as Gareki himself. The wolf closed in on the pod, its long pink tongue hanging out of its mouth. Gareki moved away from the glass and began looking around the capsule for something, anything, he could use to defend himself should the monster break its way through. It was mean, and it looked hungry. This one clearly wasn't looking to carry him back to Kafka and the other Karoku. However, the wolf stopped and glared at him through the glass for a moment, before turning and pouncing the blonde Circus Fighter, pinning Yogi to the ground.

"Yogi!" Gareki gasped. He closed his eyes as he could hear a shriek of pain rise up from the lieutenant, as the wolf's fangs sank in. "Damn it all," Gareki scoffed pushing open the pod. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he had to find a way to get the creature off of Yogi long enough for the blonde to retaliate. "Get off of him!" he exclaimed, picking up a stone and throwing it at the wolf. Perfect aim, the wolf took a hit to the head. It yelped and released the hold its jaw had on Yogi, fully turning its attention to Gareki. It snarled at the raven haired boy and growled. Gareki reached down and picked up another stone, slightly larger. He'd gotten its attention, at least. The wolf began to move towards him, a few of the insects sprouting off and taking flight. Gareki took a step backwards, and ignored Yogi's pleas for him to run. Suddenly, Gareki felt something stir inside him. It was like a raging storm. The sensation was similar to when he'd detected the storm the night before. Yogi blinked, and could have sworn he saw a few sparks of fire and lightning flickering around the boy. Gareki looked at the rock in his hand, then back up at his opponent. A wry smile slide across his face as a word came into his head. He didn't know where or why the word had come to him, but he used it all the same. "BLIXTSTROM!" He threw the rock at the wolf and he and Yogi both stood dumbfounded at the results of the impact.

The wolf yelped as the rock hit it in the head, a jolt of lightning surging through its body, followed by the rock becoming so hot it exploded, taking out some of the insects that had taken to the air as well. Yogi leapt to his feet and grabbed his epees. "DORNE KIST!" Yogi quickly took out the remaining insect Varuga, before collapsing back to his knees, his hands on his shoulders in pain from the wolf bite.

"YOGI!?" Gareki called, quickly rushing to his side.

"Didn't I tell you to stay inside where it was safe?" the blonde asked.

Gareki nodded. "I couldn't just let it... Damn, are you alright?"

Yogi nodded. "How did you know you could do that, Gareki-Kun?"

Gareki shook his head. "I didn't," he answered truthfully, "It just sort of struck me and I went with it." He helped Yogi to his feet and lead him back to the pod. Finding the emergency kit, he did what he could to clean and bandage the wound. He then turned his attention to the console.

"How's it look?" Yogi asked.

Gareki shook his head. "There's no power at all," he lamented. He blinked as he felt that surge rush through him again. "I wonder...?" He removed his glove and placed his hand on the console. "Blixtstrom!" A jolt of electricity rushed from his hand into the console, there was a slight whirring noise and, suddenly, the electronics booted up. "It worked!" he said, both surprised and pleased with himself. "Hell, but only partially."

"Can we at least contact Research Tower for a pick up?" Yogi asked.

"No," Gareki replied. "Communications are all completely dead, and I don't have what I would need to fix them on hand. I CAN turn on the tracking device, however, and remove the navigation's system to carry with us."

"Shouldn't we wait for them to find us?" Yogi asked.

"They may not know we need them to," Gareki pointed. "The tracking device will at least give them an idea which way we went if they are looking for us. But, until we can contact them, we have no guarantee they will be. That said, we have to find you someone who can give you better medical aid for that bite before it becomes troublesome. I'm sorry, Yogi, but we're going to have to walk until we can find some sort of civilization, or until they realize they need to look for us. I can take some of the pieces from the communications devices and right something up to the navigation's system so they can track us from here, just in case, however."

"Will that take long?" Yogi asked trying to hide the pain in his voice as he watched Gareki begin to take apart the console.

"Half an hour at the most," Gareki answered. "Make yourself as comfortable as you can and get some rest until then," he suggested.

Yogi nodded and leaned back in the passenger side chair. His hand remaining on his shoulder, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Gareki was gently shaking him awake. "Is it ready?" he asked.

Gareki nodded. "It's ready, but I'm afraid it took a little longer than I'd hoped. It's almost dark."

"I'm sorry, Gareki-Kun," Yogi sighed, "It looks like you've been delayed even longer."

Gareki shook his head. "I'll get over it," he said.

"Gareki-Kun, why'd you do it?" Yogi asked, "You were safer in here, and you didn't even know what you did would work. Why take the risk?"

Gareki blushed, but smiled as he leaned in toward the blonde and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you," he whispered.


	9. Not Just A One Night Stand?

_**Karneval: Pyromancy **_

_**Pyromancy**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Gyah. Internet issues, long days at work, temporary writers block. I'm sorry for the delay, folks, this chapter was hard to get started. My mind kept trying to wander to other stories rather than staying focused on this one. Blame it on my ADD. Of course, a copy of Sims 3 on my husband's computer, as well as his WiiU copy of Hyrulean Warriors are also to blame as distractions. After all that waiting, I'm sorry if this is a short, or even a not-so-good chapter.

_**Chapter 9: Not Just A One Night Stand?**_

Gareki turned on the navigation system. He smirked, satisfied with himself when the contraption worked. His smile widened when he found his make-shift homing signal was also working, sending the same frequency as the one in the ship. "We're in luck," he said, "According to this, there's a small town just north of us... It may be a two day's walk at best, though." Gareki clicked his tongue and looked at his companion worriedly. Yogi sat, holding his hand to his shoulder. Gareki had done an excellent job of bandaging the bitten area, but Yogi could still feel his button up and black tux becoming soaked in blood. While he knew Yogi needed immediate attention to his wound, and to be watched extra carefully in case the patch he was wearing wasn't enough to fight back the wolf's Varuga Cells, he was simultaneously concerned about making the injured blonde travel in the dark. "No," he sighed, "If any more Varuga attack us at night, we may be at a disadvantage. We can wait until first morning's light. If they haven't found us by then, we'll have to continue toward the town." He knelt down next to Yogi. "Will you be alright until then?" Yogi smiled and quietly nodded.

"I'll be alright until then. Though, if not for the threat of Varuga, you could go now by yourself," Yogi said.

Gareki shook his head. "I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone and injured." He stood up and began looking through the supplies stored in the back of the ship. It had been a long day, and neither of them had eaten anything. Thankfully, they had enough provisions packed for a few days. Expecting the boys to stop and stretch their legs at least once a day and get a fresh hot meal in town, Hirato had made certain they had been provided enough meal-type foods and snacks to last them a five-day trip, even though if they didn't stop for the night somewhere it would have only taken three or four days. Gareki smirked. "Seems like that damned four-eyes was expecting trouble," he mused as he returned to the front of the ship with a few choice items in hand. "Here," he said, handing half of what h'ed brought back to Yogi. "You're probably hungrier than I am in your current condition."

"Thanks," Yogi said, accepting his share. He hesitated for a moment. "Ne, Gareki-Kun, about last night..."

Gareki blushed. "I honestly don't know what came over me last night," he admitted, "I wasn't being myself at all."

"This morning, you acted like you didn't remember," Yogi said.

"I didn't until you said something," Gareki said, "I'd thought that... The conditions we were in last night, what little I did remember when I woke up, I had thought it all to be some weird dream. It all started coming back to me after you said something. By the time we'd found where the ship had landed, it had all come back in vivid detail, too."

"Did it not mean anything to you?" Yogi asked. Gareki had been acting a little nicer toward him, but at the end of the day, Gareki was still Gareki. He'd given in to Gareki's request easily. He wasn't completely certain what had come over him, either, but he knew he would have done it anyway. His feelings for the raven haired teenager had always been strong, but he had promised himself that what happened between them last night would ONLY happen if Gareki wanted it. The thought that Gareki had only wanted it as a temporary distraction had not only occured to him, but worried him that it hadn't been a good idea to agree in the first place.

Gareki shook his head. "I wouldn't say that," he said quietly, though he didn't sound completely certain. "I meant what I said last night, I don't hate you." He shyly shifted his eyes toward Yogi, quietly thinking to himself, "_In fact, I think I love you. But, if I admit that, I risk loosing you, too._" He tried not to blush, smiling at the blonde. "I wasn't trying to use you either," he assured the lieutenant, "I'm not the sort of person to stoop to that kind of thing."

Yogi smiled. "That's all I needed to know," he said softly. He could live with that answer, without having to force Gareki to say anything further. "_If either of us said anything more, right now, it would only distract Gareki from his studies. I shouldn't force him into anything that will make his time away at Kuronomei harder than it already will be._" The blonde blushed and smiled, "So, I guess you could just say we're friends with benefits at the moment?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

Gareki smiled. "Heh. Yeah, I guess you could say that," he agreed. The two smiled at one another, it was a compromise they could both live with for now. The relationship between them would have plenty of time to grow, once Gareki returned home to the Ship. They finished their meal in silence, then settled down for the night.

Gareki woke early the next morning. It took a while to convince Yogi to wake up, however. They ate and quickly set out to find the town Gareki had located on the navigation system. Before they left, Gareki packed as much of the food supplies as possible into a backpack he'd found and slung it over his shoulder.

They settled down for the night in another makeshift shelter like the one Yogi had created the night they crashed. Once more Gareki checked his phone, only to find there still was no signal. He sighed and turned his eyes back to Yogi. "Are you doing alright?" he asked. He hated making the injured blonde walk for so long, and felt guilty that Yogi was the one they had to rely on for shelter for the night. It was clear the commute was taking its toll on the lieutenat.

Yogi smiled and nodded as he settled down into a corner. "I'm alright," he assured the teenager. "It's stopped bleeding."

"Get some rest," Gareki encouraged, "You look like you need it."

"You should get some, too," Yogi interjected, "Nothing's going to get through these vines."

"_I'm more worried about what's inside these vines than what's outside,_" Gareki thought to himself. He'd made certain Yogi changed his patch before they started walking. However, the wound the blonde lieutenant was currently suffering from had been inflicted by a Varuga bite. Gareki trusted Yogi, but was wary of him,;knowing how much strength and energy he had to put into walking and forming the vines. If they didn't reach someone who could give him better medical attention, they would soon be running on borrowed time before the Silver Haired entity took control over Yogi's body. "It's safe for now, though, I suppose," he thought with a quiet sigh. He sat down next to the former prince and gave a reluctant nod. "I suppose you're right, it's been a long day," he said.

Gareki blushed as Yogi leaned his head over on his shoulder. Remembering Yogi was injured, Gareki suppressed the natural urge to push him off. "Good night, Gareki-Kun," Yogi sighed happily.

"Good night Yogi," Gareki returned. It wasn't long before Gareki found himself with the human equivalent of a lap cat. Yogi had fallen asleep while curled up next to him, the blonde's head now in his lap, rather than on his shoulder. Yogi let out the occasional soft, quiet noise that almost sounded as though he were purring in his sleep. Gareki smiled, he thought it kind of cute. He quietly stroked a hand through Yogi's hair. "Always craving attention, aren't you?" he chuckled quietly, "Sleep well, Yogi."

* * *

_***~The Next Day~***_

* * *

Tsukitachi and Hirato approached the pod. "Here it is, Hirato," Tsukitachi said, "But I don't see any signs of our boys."

Hirato looked around, observing the area. "No sign of them now, but there appears to have been a fight." He pointed, with his staff, to an area on the ground that appeared slightly charred. "This is Gareki's work, no doubt," he acknowledged, "The boy loves his explosives, after all."

"Should we send the Banshees out to look for them, maybe they haven't gotten too far?" Tsukitachi suggested.

"That may be a good idea," Hirato admitted, reaching for his top hat.

Tsukitachi began looking over the area. "Uh-oh," he said as something caught his eye.

Hirato turned toward his partner. "'Uh-oh'?" he asked.

Tsukitachi knelt down near a patch of grass. "Blood," he said, "One of them's been injured. But the question is which one."

"Let's hope it's nothing serious," Hirato said, prodding the now fossilized remains of the cage of thorns Yogi had used to capture the insect Varuga.

"Tsukitachi-San!" Jiki's voice came over a walkie-talkie. Unable to contact Yogi and Gareki by cell phones, the captains surmised that there may be little to no phone signal and that wide-ranged walkie-talkies might be needed for immediate communications between the search parties.

"Jiki, did you and Kiichi-Chan find anything?" Tsukitachi replied.

"Affirmative," Jiki answered, "We're about thirty miles North West of your current location. Kiichi and I found a clearing that has what looks to be a shelter fashioned out of thorn vines. They're definitely Yogi's. Judging by the current state, this was where they spent the night after they crashed."

"Any chance there's a clue to which way they went?" Tsukitachi asked.

"Negative," Kiichi replied.

"They managed to find food at least," Jiki commented as he knelt by the fire, "There's small remains of a boar, and..."

"What's so funny, Jiki?" Hirato asked, hearing the First Ship Lieutenant chuckle.

"Don't tell me they ate these?" Jiki laughed reaching down and picking up one of the berries that had been untouched.

"Jiki?" Tsukitachi said patiently, "Would you like to fill the rest of us in on the joke?"

"Heh..." Jiki smiled and continued to chuckle as he squeezed the berry. "Yogi probably never knew the difference."

"Is there something wrong with these berries, Jiki-Kun?" Kiichi asked, "That idiot didn't pick up something poisonous to eat did he?"

"Are you going to tell us or what?" Hirato and Tsukitachi both exclaimed.

"It's a small, round, red berry. It's not poisonous, as Kii-Chan suggested, but is often confused for a similar looking berry that is edible. This one, however, the berry itself is seedless and the juice is thicker, sweeter, and has a red tint to it, the edible one has seeds and the juice is clear," Jiki began to explain.

"If it's not poisonous, what's the big deal? Why is this one not edible?" Kiichi asked.

Jiki smiled wryly, already anticipating his partner's reaction. "This berry in particular is harmless when eaten by animals, however, it has an interesting effect on humans. It's the major ingredient in a potent natural aphrodisiac. Particularly one that the effects become stronger with physical contact. There's only one way to get it out of your system, if you know what I mean."

"Wh-Wh-Whaaat!?" Kiichi exclaimed, taking a surprised step backwards, eyes wide, and hands in the air, her face turning bright red, the exact reaction Jiki had expected.

"So, neither of them are virgins anymore I take it," Hirato mused quietly.

"Great, even the kids are getting more action than I am," Tsukitachi sighed. It wasn't until after his lamentations that he remembered to make sure he wasn't transmitting to the others.

"You could always ask Iva if she's interested in a night out," Hirato suggested.

"As attractive as she is, I want to get my rocks off, not have them bitten off," Tsukitachi replied.

"Tsukumo-Chan, what's an aphrodisiac?" Nai asked innocently, having heard the conversation over Tsukumo's walkie-talkie.

"Ah, Nai-Chan, it's uh... Um..." Tsukumo stuttered, her own facing having turned red already, but growing an even brighter shade now that the Halfling had asked.

"It's a medicine that adults take, which has temporary results similar to the alcohol Tsukitachi-San drinks," Iva explained.

"Ne, Nai-Chan, do you hear anything?" Tsukumo asked.

Nai blinked. "Nuh-uh," he said shaking his head. "But I'll try!" he said determinedly.

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

Gareki smiled as the town he and Yogi were looking for finally came into view. "We're almost there," he announced, "Now we can contact the others and get your shoulder properly taken care of."

"Hopefully we can get a bath and a hot meal, too," Yogi said.

"I'm afraid it may be hospital food for you for the night," Gareki said, a quiet smirk sweeping across his face as the blonde gave a noticeable shiver. Gareki caught Yogi by the wrist as the Lieutenant started to walk past him. "Hold on a moment, Yogi," he said.

"Eh, what is it, Gareki-Kun?" Yogi asked.

"Your coat and top hat, take them off and let me put them in the backpack," Gareki requested, "Your ID Bracelet, too."

"Eh, wha...? But Gareki-Kun..." Yogi started to protest.

"Never mind rules and regulations," Gareki growled, cutting him off, "If the people in town see you as an injured Circus Member, it might cause a panic," he explained, "Better to let them see you as a traveler for now. So take it off!"

Yogi nodded. "Good point," he agreed, taking off the coat, top hat, and Circus Bracelet as suggested. "I'm not use to taking this off," he said as he handed his bracelet to Gareki.

"I'll take good care of it," Gareki promised as he placed it inside the sack. He quietly watched as Yogi ran a fingertip over the purple leather bracelet that remained on his arm. "You can keep that one on," he said, "It's not liable to give away who you really are."

* * *

_***~Meanwhile~***_

* * *

"Hirato-San, Nai-Chan's found them," Tsukumo announced over the walkie-talkie. "He detected a search signal similar to the one from the travel pod. Iva-Neesan says it's in a small town not too far from here."

"Any idea how long it will take us to reach it?" Hirato asked.

"If they walked, it probably took them two or three days, one and a half if Yogi flew them," Iva guessed, "It shouldn't take us more than two or three hours with the Ships."

Hirato and Tsukitachi looked at one another and each gave a quiet nod. "Right, you heard the ladies," Hirato said over the walkie-talkies, "Everyone report back to the rendezvous point, we're heading into town," he ordered.

"Roger!" came the reply.


	10. Chapter 10 - Our Not So Secret Secret

_**Karneval: Pyromancy **_

_**Pyromancy**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Polls for this story are all now officially closed. Polls for the Shiki Karneval crossover story will remain open until this story is finished. The first poll for that story will now be shutting down, it seems the biggest issue anyone has agreeing on is what species Gareki and Natsuno should be, it's an even vote for "Wolf and Dog", "Wolf and Wolf" and "Wolf and Raven" last time I looked, so we're going to be focusing on that poll for a while, because I've already got the first two or three chapters of that story written, I just need to see what's going to stick so I can make necessary changes accordingly. So far, the title with the most votes has been "Fight In The Center Ring", and I like it myself, so I'm confident in closing that poll. Again, sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I've been getting really long shifts at work and have been too tired to even start on this chapter until I had two days off in a row. Don't worry, though, I can't stand to go long without writing; I will quit work before I quit writing, so this story will definitely get finished. We've been a bit side-tracked with setting up the shippings, but we're about to get back on track. But not before making Tsukumo look like a Fujioshi again. I've fallen behind on shout outs, sorry about that. DemonCry, Fullmetalgeassevampire, ChaelRi Reika, Saxor131, Kanda Yuuki, shyshy chan, Thealie, Crimmeh, HylianRegalia, rainkuro96, Hibari Mayumi, Shiorin, The Real JosephineSilver, SnowshoeBombay, PizzaMakesMeHappy, The Keeper of Worlds, and anyone else I may have missed or who has faved/commented/followed/bookmarked/or left kudos anonymously; THANK YOU ALL!

_**Chapter 10: Our Not So Secret Secret**_

Gareki waited outside, drumming his fingers on his arm while the village's local physicians tended up Yogi's arm. He flinched in surprise as his cell phone rang. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and stepped outside to answer it. "Tsukumo?" he asked.

"Gareki-Kun? We've been trying to reach you and Yogi for days," Tsukumo said sounding relieved. "We've picked up on your location and are on our way," she informed him, "Are you both alright?"

"Yogi's been bitten, but otherwise, we're alright," Gareki replied. "You guys found us quicker than I expected."

"We've been looking for you since yesterday," she answered.

"Gareki, you said Yogi's been bitten?" Hirato's voice came in over the phone.

"Yeah, but we're at the local hospital," Gareki assured the captain, "They're patching him up now."

"Was it a Varuga?" Tsukitachi's voice chimed in.

"_They're all there?_" Gareki thought quietly. He closed his eyes and sighed, picturing the entire First and Second Ship crews huddled around Tsukumo with her speaker phone turned on. "Yeah, it looked like a wolf, but was definitely Varuga," he admitted, "I'll fill you in on the details when you get here."

"Gareki," Hirato sighed, "We're on the way, stay at your current location until we reach you," he ordered calmly. "Is Yogi stable, at least?"

"Like I said, we're both alright. He's miles away from Akari-Sensei, so he's not panicking as bad, and I've taken all precautions with his allergy patch to make certain there isn't an 'outbreak'," Gareki assured the Second Ship Captain, taking care in his wording since he was in a public area. "I tried did what I could with the first aid kit in the travel pod, too, even used the stuff Akari-Sensei had told me was there for just in case something like this happened."

"So, there's no danger of him turning into his silver haired counterpart," Iva sighed, "How did the locals recieve him?"

"I'll bet that idiot went straight into town wearing everything that gave away the fact that he's a Circus agent, not only spreading panic, but making us look bad," Kiichi's voice came over the phone.

Gareki glared at the phone for a moment. "No, they believe we're just regular travelers who got lost in the storm and attacked on our way in to town. I'm not stupid enough to let him create a panic," he said calmly.

"That's my boy," Hirato chortled quietly.

"Would you all please back up, it's hard to breath with all of you crowding around," Tsukumo quietly stated.

Gareki blinked at the phone, apparently his imagination of them all crowding around her hadn't been too far off the mark. "How long before you guys get here?" he asked.

"ETA is about fourty-five minutes now," Tsukumo answered.

"See you then," Gareki returned, hanging up the phone and turning to go back inside.

"The others are on their way," Gareki announced, as Yogi met him in the hallway, later.

Yogi's eyes lit up and the blonde smiled from ear to ear. "You managed to contact them?" he asked chipperly.

Gareki shook his head, "Tsukumo called me first." He nodded his head at Yogi's shoulder. "How's that feeling?"

Yogi smiled and put a hand to his shoulder. "They did a good job on it. Civilian doctors aren't as scary as Akari-Sensei," he said with a nervous laugh. "The nurse said from the way it was healing, it should be better by tomorrow. ... Do... Do you still want me to take you to school, Gareki-Kun? If you'd rather not wait that long, Hirato-San or Tsukumo-Chan can take you from here after they pick us up."

"I've waited this long," Gareki answered, tucking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall, "What's one more day?"

Yogi smiled, his face turning a slight shade of red. "How much longer until they get here?"

Gareki pulled out his phone to look at the time. "Well, she called me a few minutes ago, so right about..."

"GAREKI!" Nai's voice rang out.

"Now," Gareki said, flipping his phone shut and tucking it back into his pocket. "Impeccable timing."

Nai came running down the hall and threw his arms around Gareki. "Gareki, I'm so glad you're alright!" the half-Niji churred, hugging his favorite human's neck.

"Nai-Chan, we're in a hospital," Tsukumo quietly reminded the Halfling as she approached the boys, "Please don't be so loud."

Nai apologized, then turned his attention to Yogi. "Yogi, does it hurt much?" he asked curiously.

Yogi smiled and hugged the boy. "I'll be fine, Nai-Chan," he assured him.

"Hirato-San is in the adminstrator's office, tending to the doctor's bill," Tsukumo informed them, "The others are waiting for us outside."

The others waited for Hirato to exit the building before deciding on their next course of action. The two ship captains immediately drew attention to the rest of them with the way they were dressed. Whenever they heard the word 'Circus' murmured by the passersby, one or the other would tip his hat and assure the townsfolk they were 'Simply passing through.'

At Hirato's suggestion, the group found a place to eat and a hotel for the night, rather than returning to the Ship. "Ne, Gareki, does that aphro-what's-it medicine really make you act like Tsukitachi-San did at dinner our first night on the First Ship?" Nai asked innocently, at the diner table.

"Aphro..." Yogi started.

"What's-it?" Gareki finished. Both of them stared at the Halfling, confusedly.

"Iva said it acts like Tsukitachi-San's alcohol," Nai said.

Hirato's eyes shifted toward Tsukitachi, with a look that said, 'We need to talk'. Tsukitachi started to cough as though he were choking on the bite of fish he'd just popped in his mouth. Jiki and Kiichi both dropped their forks and buried their faces into their hands. Iva tried not to snort her red wine and Tsukumo's face was nearly as red as Tsukitachi's hair. Karoku simply sat completely dumbfounded. Gareki looked up at the others and held a downward pointing finger over Nai's head. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Um... Gareki-Kun, well, how do I put this...?" Tsukumo started.

"Kiichi and I found the shelter you two stayed in the night of the storm," Jiki informed them, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small plastic bag with one of the berries he'd found still inside it. "You two didn't eat these did you?" he asked.

"What's wrong with them?" Gareki asked flatly, taking notice that Tsukumo and Kiichi both turned a darker shade of red.

"I don't think we need to be discussing such things at the dinner table," Hirato interjected. "I'll forgive Nai's ignorance on the subject for having asked, but let's not push the issue further."

Gareki and Yogi shared a curious look. Clearly the whole table knew something they didn't. "Right," Jiki nodded, tucking the bag back into his pocket. "Sorry."

"What was Nai talking about?" Gareki asked Tsukumo as they sat in the hotel lobby, waiting for Hirato and Tsukitachi to secure their rooms.

"What was wrong with those berries, are they something that goes in a wine or something?" Yogi asked curiously. "They tasted just fine."

"Um, uh..." Tsukumo blushed. "About those berries..." Her mind began to race with all sorts of images of what it was like for the two of them under the berries' influence. "They were..."

"Oh for Pete's Sake!" Iva scoffed, "If no one else is willing to tell them, then I will! If something happened, they deserve to know the truth. Those berries are part of a recipe for a natural aphrodisiac."

"I-Iva..." Tsukumo groaned, turning an even darker shade of red. "You could have handled that more delicately," she whispered.

"Part of a WHAT!?" Gareki and Yogi exclaimed simultaneously.

Gareki turned to face Yogi. "You idiot!" he growled, punching Yogi square in the face. "You said they were safe to eat!"

"Ow..." Yogi's hands quickly cupped around his nose, where he'd felt the bulk of the impact from Gareki's fist. "Gareki-Kun..." Yogi whimpered, his eyes wide and watery. Too late, Gareki was already walking away in a huff. "G-Gareki-Kun!?" Yogi called after him.

Gareki stormed out of the lobby and straight past the two captains. "I want my own room tonight," he growled as he passed by them.

"I guess someone finally told him," Tsukitachi said, turning to watch the frustrated teenager storm out the door.

Hirato looked to see Yogi worriedly peeking out of the lobby. He nodded his head in the direction Gareki had stormed off in. "Go get him Yogi," the dark haired captain said firmly.

"I'm an idiot, I really thought we had a moment there," Gareki scoffed to himself, leaning against the wall of the hotel.

"Gareki-Kun...?" Yogi called, cautiously coming up behind him.

"Yogi..." Gareki said coldly, wrapping his arms around himself, refusing to look at the blonde. "Did you know?"

"Huh?" Yogi asked.

"About those berries, did you know?" Gareki asked.

Yogi shook his head. "I wouldn't have brought them if I'd known, Gareki-Kun," he said earnestly, "And it hurts that you would even think so." Gareki slowly turned to face him. Yogi was always so honest. Yogi shook his head again. "If I had brought them to you knowing what they would do, I wouldn't be allowed to dress as Nyanperowna anymore. When I turned twenty, I had to go through a big ordeal and take a bunch of tests to prove I could still be trusted with such a child-friendly character. They told me then, that to knowingly give someone something that would make us do what we did without first telling that person its effects, it would be treated the same as if I had forced them."

Gareki stared at Yogi, both hands clenched in fists. "Damn it all, don't tell me that stupid yellow cat is all you care about right now?" he growled. "That was my first time, Yogi, don't toy with me!" He sighed and turned his head away. "I never thought I deserved it, but I always wanted that to be special," he said quietly.

"Not at all," Yogi insisted. "Gareki-Kun, what I'm trying to say is that I wouldn't have done it at all if I had known. Not just because I'd risk loosing Nyanperowna, but because I'd loose everyone's trust. Worst of all, I'd loose your trust, too." Gareki took a quiet step back. "You're not one to give trust and respect easily, Gareki-Kun, and for a long time, I thought I didn't have it at all, that I was the only one who didn't. I meant those things I said that night, Gareki, that was me talking, not those berries, and I'm sure you were being completely honest as well. I would never do anything to hurt you, Gareki-Kun." He looked down, his face a slight shade of red. "It was my first time, too," he mumbled.

Gareki slowly approached Yogi, who braced himself for another blow from Gareki's fists. He blinked his eyes open when Gareki caught him by the wrist and pulled him back inside, instead. Gareki drug Yogi along behind himself, snatching the key to his room from Hirato's hand without a word. "Yep, he definitely takes after you, Hirato-San," Tsukitachi chuckled.

Gareki unlocked the door to the room and drug the blonde inside, locking the door behind him. "G-Gareki-Kun...?" Yogi asked with a gulp. He was certain Gareki was going to beat him within an inch of his life, especially now that they were behind closed doors.

Gareki threw his arms around the blonde and hugged him tight, nuzzling his head into Yogi's chest, taking the former prince completely by surprise. "I trust you more than anyone else, Yogi," he said quietly.

Yogi smiled and returned Gareki's embrace. "They don't have to know something actually happened, Gareki-Kun," the blonde said. "We never answered their question, you know. We can still keep it our little secret."

Gareki smiled and nodded, leaning in close, he whispered into Yogi's ear. "It would be nice to try again... We could do it right this time."


	11. Chapter 11 - Return to Kuronomei

_**Karneval: Pyromancy **_

_**Pyromancy**_

_**Author's Note:**_ Ok, I got WAY side-tracked. Time to get Gareki back to school and get this story headed back in the direction it was suppose to go. ... DemonCry, I'm REALLY sorry if this story hasn't been going how you expected it to! Finally reaching Kuronomei in this chapter. I don't think this story is going to be going for much longer, unless DemonCry has any further input on what she'd like to see me do with it. It's not because I'm bored with the story, but because it's gone on a tangent away from what I was originally looking for, so I'm going to have to find a way to breath life back into it and make my way back to the original idea because the relationships aren't supposed to be the main focus of this story at all, they're just there for fun and filler. Don't worry, I FULLY intend to finish this story, and no I WON'T TRY to make it feel rushed. I hate abandoning stories before they're finished... YES, I will eventually get back to Tiara and Graham's Reflections and Sympathy For The Yuma! . I just gotta' rewatch Shamanic Princess and re-read everything to figure out where I was, but not until these Karneval and Shiki plot bunnies are satisfied. And... There goes my ADD again, pulling me off on a completely different tangent, sorry. Anyway, I've been working on chapters 10 and 11, hoping to get two up at once to make up for all my delays. I've been delayed for several reasons; work, lack of computer &/or internet access, The Sims 3 & Pharaoh (when I have gotten time at the computer), my husband's copies of Bayonetta 2/Hyrule Warriors/Sunset Overdrive, house-hunting, and trying to arrange to have the Saturday after Thanksgiving off to spend time with my mother's side of the family before my grandmother goes in to surgery on December 4th. I've truly been limited to my time to actually sit down and write, and I'm sorry. So, FINALLY, here's Chapter 11, I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and I'm not trying to make Shishi a total ass, he's just being mischievously playful.

_**Chapter 11: Return to Kuronomei**_

Everyone returned to the Second Ship early the next morning. "The Sheep have already loaded the damaged travel pod into the docking bay, and already have a fresh one ready for you to depart," Hirato told Gareki calmly. "Given the circumstances, I'll understand if you'd prefer Tsukumo or myself to take you the rest of the way," he offered. "_Or even Tsukitachi, it would get him out my hair for a while,_" he thought.

"No, it's fine," Gareki answered, his hands in his pockets, his eyes cast toward the ceiling. "I was annoyed with Yogi when they told us what those berries were. It's obvious what everyone assumed must have happened," he said looking at the ground, neither confirming nor denying that it did. "But no harm came from it," he shrugged and closed his eyes, "As for his injury, he should be better by now, but even so, I would think it better if you and Tsukumo stayed here, in case you guys are needed somewhere. You would need every able-bodied agent at your disposal," he reasoned.

Hirato smirked. "_Keeping the relationship impersonal in front of others, eh, Gareki?_" he thought, "_You really are a lot like me._" Hirato closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh and nodded. "Very well," he assented, "Yogi shall accompany you the rest of the way. I realize he frustrates you from time to time," Hirato said with a smile as he playfully tapped the jeweled end of his staff on top of Gareki's head, "But do try to send my Lieutenant back in one piece this time?" He gave the boy a gentle pat on the shoulder as he left. "Next time I hear from you, I hope it's only a report that you're making good scores in your classes."

"Heh, Damned Four-Eyes," Gareki scoffed, "Don't expect anything less."

"We're slightly off course," Yogi informed Gareki as they began take off. "We should reach Kuronomei in three days, providing there's no further set backs."

"If there are, I'm sure you can take care of them," Gareki chuckled.

Yogi blushed and smiled. "Gareki-Kun, thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" Gareki asked.

"For not telling the others what really happened, and for deciding to still let me be the one to take you," Yogi replied.

"It would inconvenience both of us if they knew. Besides, it wasn't something you did deliberately, even Jiki said those berries were often confused with a different kind that was safe to eat," Gareki answered, "They like to whisper rumors about Hirato and Akari anyway, as long as we know the truth, who cares what they think did or didn't happen."

"I never did understand that rumor about Hirato-San and Akari-Sensei," Yogi said, "They're always so mean to each other."

Gareki smirked. "That's what happens when two dominant personalities clash with each other. I'm willing to bet old Four-Eyes is the Seme," he joked.

"Gyah!" Yogi closed his eyes and shook his head as he started having mental images of his captain and the one person he feared the most lying in bed together. "STOP IT, GAREKI-KUN!" he scolded, " I DO NOT want images of those two like that in my head!"

* * *

_***~Days Later~***_

* * *

"Alright, this is as far as we can go with the travel pod," Yogi announced as he landed the ship. "Before I hail the school with an ETA, do you want me to fly you in, or would you rather walk? I'm sure your friends will be waiting to meet you at the gate."

Gareki smiled, thankful Yogi bothered to ask, rather than simply snatching him up and carrying him Princess Style over the school gates. "Is your shoulder well enough for that?" he asked.

Yogi blinked and looked at his shoulder. "It's had plenty of time to heal," he answered, looking back at Gareki.

Gareki smiled and nodded. "Alright, we'll fly then, it's bound to be quicker."

Yogi contacted the school and announced their arrival would be within the next one to two hours. Just as Yogi suspected, Gareki's classmates were waiting at the gates to greet him. Ranji, Shishi, Sesiri, and Tsubame all rushed forward to welcome him back. Tsubame met her adopted brother with open arms, hugging his neck. "Welcome back, Gareki! We missed you!" she giggled.

"Tsubame..." Gareki tried not to blush, feeling a little embarrassed by his sister's outburst.

Yogi stood back with a quiet smile as the two adopted siblings greeted one another. He felt an unexplainable pain in his heart for a brief moment while watching the two of them together, as another fleeting memory locked away deep inside attempted but failed to surface. He shook the sensation away, thinking it only a moment of weakness in realizing he and Gareki would soon have to say goodbye.

"Ah...? Yogi-Kun!" Tsubame said, finally realizing who had accompanied Gareki through the gates. She rushed up and hugged the blonde as well. "It's good to see you. You..." she tried to choose her words carefully, "Look as though you're doing much better than you were the last time we saw each other!"

Yogi smiled sweetly at the girl. "Yes, much better, Tsubame-Chan, thank you," he replied. "It's good to see you, too. You look well."

"Is Nai-Kun not with you?" she asked.

"Nai's with Karoku," Gareki replied, "He's finally out of bed, but still having a little trouble, so Nai's not likely to get very far from him for a while."

"I see," Tsubame nodded.

"Wait a minute, who's this?" Shishi asked, "Gareki-Kun, do you actually have a friend?" he teased.

Tsubame put a hand to her mouth and tried not to giggle. "Introduce us, Gareki!" Ranji requested.

Gareki rolled his eyes. "Yogi, you already know Tsubame-Chan," Gareki said nodding toward his sister, "These are the other tag-alongs I told you about, Shishi," he pointed to his roommate, "Ranji," to the dark haired 'girl', "and Sesiri," to the girl in glasses with a ponytail. "Guys, this is Lieutenant Yogi."

"Circus Lieutenant Yogi, from the Second Ship?" Ranji asked.

"Um... Yeah," Yogi nodded. "Pleased to meet you."

"Kyah!" Ranji squealed excitedly, "You're part of Hirato-San's crew, then? I have such admiration for him. What's he really like? Tell me, tell me please!"

"Wait... I've heard your name before," Shishi said, "Aren't you the guy who wears the Nyanperowna suit? You must get some serious royalties for that." The mechanics student smiled, remembering the items he'd found inside Gareki's bag he'd left in their room, and putting two-and-two together.

"Oh my, Tsubame-Chan, you already know this gorgeous hunk?" Sesiri whispered.

"Um... Yeah," Tsubame replied with a nod.

"Shame on you for keeping such a secret!" Sesiri scolded.

Gareki closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, choking back a growl. He was fine with how Tsubame had greeted Yogi, but that didn't mean the others could fawn over him, too. Yogi was HIS, damn it! "Oi!" he barked, drawing their attention back to him. "Back off, the lieutenant doesn't have time for all of that nonsense."

Yogi smiled and nodded. "Right. Sorry, but I have to escort Gareki-Kun to the administrator's office."

"Aaw..." the others whined.

"You'll at least stay for Gareki's welcome back party, won't you?" Tsubame asked hopefully.

"If I can," Yogi answered honestly, "I have to be on my way back to the Ship by sundown."

"Then you two had better hurry up and get to the director's office and get what you've got to do out of the way," Ranji said, giving the boys a gentle shove.

"First Lieutenant Yogi of Circus Second Ship Reporting, Sir!" Yogi announced and saluted as he entered the headmaster's office.

"Ah, yes, the Circus Member I spoke with earlier," the headmaster acknowledged, "I understand you're returning our little runaway?" He leaned so that he could see the teenager hiding in the doorway behind the blonde. "Gareki-Kun, come on in here, son." Gareki quietly slipped into the room, from around the still saluting Lieutenant. He was fully prepared for a lecture. "Right..." He turned his attention to Yogi, "At ease soldier."

"Yes Sir," Yogi said, dropping his arm to his side, before tucking both behind his back and standing against the wall. Sometimes, he hated these stiff and formal rules almost as much as he knew Gareki did. He stopped and fidgeted a little with his hat to make certain it was on straight, and brushed a piece of white thread off the shoulder of his new black tux jacket before putting his hands behind his back again.

"You've put me in quite a predicament, young man," the headmaster sighed, returning his attention to Gareki. "Captain Hirato of Circus Second Ship being listed on your registry as your guardian was enough to tie my hands and make me accept your application to this school the first time," he informed the boy, "When you left campus, you were just days away from a very important test in the Circus Course. According to the rules, I shouldn't allow you back in at all as I know you were intending to leave against orders," he explained, "HOWEVER, Hirato-San himself contacted me and assured me that the methods of your departure had been against your own accord and the incident was out of your hands. I was hesitant, but Hirato-San is at the very least a frightfully convincing fellow when speaking with him."

"Hirato-San could charm the honey from a bee without even trying," Yogi muttered quietly.

"_And you were just saying you couldn't understand how a relationship between him and Akari would work a couple of days ago,_" Gareki thought, "_You just answered your own question._"

"Not only that, but I've recently been contacted by none other than Tokitatsu himself, requesting I allow you to return and enter a whole new curriculum all together. Just who are you that I have not one, but two of the biggest names in all of Circus breathing down my neck?" the headmaster asked.

"I'm no one special," Gareki answered, "Just a stray they decided to take in."

Yogi frowned, he didn't like hearing Gareki talk about himself like that. "He's a very strong and talented person," the blonde corrected, drawing the attention of the others to him. Yogi smiled at Gareki, noticing the surprised look on the raven haired teen's face. "He's been through a rough life, but has survived every bit of it. He's taught himself how to read and write, and how to defend himself. Hirato-San recognized his potential the first time they met. He's assisted us in several missions, even as a civilian. We on the Second and First Ships are proud to have had him with us, and are extremely confident in what he can accomplish here. He's already made great progress in the time he's been here."

"Yogi..." Gareki quietly muttered the name of the Lieutenant.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow. Neither of them had expected the Circus Fighter to interject, especially so adamantly. "Well, whatever the case, I have agreed to the terms Hirato and Tokitatsu have both set forth. Gareki, you will be allowed to return. You have until next week to settle back into your dorm before your classes start. From this moment forward, however, you're expected to adhere to the school's rules and follow orders. I won't be so easily forgiving if such an incident occurs again."

Gareki nodded. "I understand," he answered somberly. He continued determinedly, "I intend to do nothing but my best!"

"Very well, we're going to omit the required entrance exam, as you've already passed it once," the headmaster nodded, "For now, you're dismissed. Your friends have been eagerly awaiting your return and have planned you a welcome back party. We won't be transferring you to a new room, better to keep you with someone you already know. We'll discuss your classes further tomorrow in private."

"Yes sir," Gareki answered with a nod, turning to leave the room, Yogi quietly following behind him. "You didn't have to do that back there," Gareki said, as they walked down the hall, "But thank you."

Yogi smiled, "I only spoke the truth," he stated.

"So, are you headed back now?" Gareki asked.

Yogi shook his head, "I don't have to leave until sundown, and Tsubame-Chan asked me to stay for your welcoming party. Besides... If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to see you try on your uniform." Gareki paused and spun around to look at Yogi, with a raised eyebrow. The blonde quickly took notice of the teenager's clenched fist. "I... I don't mean it like that!" he insisted, flailing his hands about in the air, a blush sweeping his face. "It's just... Hirato-San left me in charge of ordering it for you after your old one was damaged. I just wanted to see you in it before I left, to make sure I didn't mess up the measurements."

Gareki sighed and gave a quiet smile. "Alright, follow me," he said, heading back to the room he and Shishi shared. Yogi smiled and quietly followed. The others, all but Shishi, were already standing outside the room waiting for them when they got there.

"Is your friend sticking around for a while?" Ranji asked hopefully as the two of them approached.

"The lieutenant doesn't have to leave just yet," Gareki answered, "Since Tsubame asked him anyway, he figured he'd stay for the party at least, he's not the type of person to turn down an invitation like that." Yogi and Tsubame both gave a quiet smile, it didn't surprise either of them that Gareki was continuing to act cold and distant in front of everyone else. "If you will all excuse me for a moment," he said, "I need to make sure they sent the right size uniform." He shut and locked the door, leaving Yogi out in the hall with the others. When he emerged, he was wearing his school uniform.

"How does it feel, Gareki?" Tsubame asked.

"It fits just fine," Gareki answered.

"Whoever ordered it must have known your exact size, huh?" Shishi asked.

"I guess so," Gareki said.

"Never mind all that, come on, we've got a party to get started!" Ranji said, catching Gareki and Yogi both by the wrists and pulling them along.

Ranji had left Shishi in charge of double checking to make sure everything was as it should be at the last minute, so he was already there waiting on them, and he was ready for some mischief. He passed around the drinks and gave everyone some time to eat and talk first, a playful grin adorning his face the entire time as he had already put two and two together between Gareki, Yogi, and the contents of the bag Gareki had left behind.

"Hey, Gareki-Kun," Yogi called, passing the teenager a small red candy sucker, "Tsubame-Chan brought some great lolipops, you should try one."

"You know I don't eat sweets," Gareki scoffed, tucking his hands into his pockets. "_Just play it natural, Gareki, Yogi's not acting any different from how he normally does,_" he told himself.

"Aw c'm'on, I'm sure you'll like it," Yogi baited, waiving the sucker in the air in front of him.

"Alright, fine!" Gareki growled, "But if I don't like it, don't be surprised if I shove it down your throat." Yogi simply smiled and nodded as Gareki snatched the small hard red candy from his hand. Gareki popped the sucker in his mouth with a sigh, then blinked. Something about its flavor reminded him faintly of the way Yogi's bath soap and shampoo smelled when the blonde was fresh out of the shower. He hoped he wasn't blushing. "Hmph, not bad," he muttered.

Shishi smirked, thinking now was the perfect time to start making his mischief. He slipped around next to Gareki and put a hand on the younger teen's shoulder. "So, Gareki-Kun, I hear they're letting us stay as roommates."

"Uh... Yeah, I guess so," Gareki acknowledged.

"That's great. I was getting use to having someone to sleep with," Shishi chuckled. Yogi raised an eyebrow at Shishi's choice in wording but didn't say anything. He figured the sleeping arrangements for Shishi and Gareki wouldn't be much different than they were for Gareki and Nai back on the ship.

"_I KNEW it!_" Gareki thought, "_He was trying to claim his territory on the travel pod._" One sideways glance toward the blonde was enough for Gareki to recognize the lieutenant's unspoken jealousy. "Don't say it like that, it'll give people the wrong impression!" he scolded the eighteen year old.

"You know we really missed you, Gareki-Kun," Shishi said. Shishi could feel Ranji's eyes staring a hole straight through him, the Student Body President having already figured out that he was up to something, but he ignored it. Shishi smirked and reached into a book-bag that had been left sitting on the nearby table. Everyone had ignored its presence until now. "All of us have," he chuckled, as he pulled out the stuffed Nyanperowna doll that had been tucked away in Gareki's bag.

Every hair on Gareki's head stood on end. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed, jerking away from Shishi and spinning around to face him. Shishi smirked, watching the blush sweep across Gareki's face.

"I thought you said you didn't like Nyanperowna, Gareki-Kun?" Shishi teased playfully, "So why do you keep one?"

"Shishi you bastard, where did you find that!" Gareki growled.

Shishi chuckled. He started moving the Nyanperowna as if it were talking, "_**It's not his fault you left your bag out in the open unattended for so long. It was only a matter of time before its contents were discovered.**_"

"Damn it! I told you not to go snooping in my stuff! Give it back!" Gareki exclaimed, reaching to snatch it from the older boy.

Shishi quickly jumped away with a laugh, holding the stuffed animal above his head. "Why hide something like this, Gareki-Kun? If it's so important, you shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"Shishi, give it back to him!" Tsubame scolded, "I told you not to let him know you'd found those!"

"So, what's the story behind this, Gareki-Kun? You always act like you hate Nyanperowna, but not only do you have a stuffed one in your bag, but you come back to school in the company of the very person behind the costume. Did the lieutenant give it to you?" Shishi probed. Ranji started to move to catch hold of Shishi, determined to give the mechanics student a throttling he wouldn't soon forget. However, before Ranji could move, Shishi, who wasn't paying attention to where he was going, bumped into the Circus Lieutenant in question.

Yogi's arms wrapped around the eighteen year old and held him fast. Yogi was all for fun and games, but even he knew there was a limit, especially where Gareki was concerned. "I suggest you give it back to him, if you know what's good for you," Yogi warned as Shishi turned his head upward to look at the Circus Fighter.

Gareki quickly snatched the stuffed animal from Shishi's hands. "This one's special, that's all there is to it!" he growled, holding it close, knowing his face had to be redder than Tsukitachi's hair at this point. Yogi's violet blue eyes widened upon hearing that, his own cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as his eyes settled on the raven haired teen. "Don't go around playing with my stuff!" He scoffed and turned his head, not paying attention to how close he was holding the stuffed animal. "Yogi, it's alright, let him go." Yogi's hold on the older teen loosened. Shishi stood, blinking at Gareki for a moment, then gave a light chuckle. "What's so funny?" Gareki asked, turning his attention back to Shishi.

"I'm sorry, Gareki-Kun. I didn't mean to make you so mad," Shishi apologized, sincerely. "But, you standing there right now, with that sucker in your mouth, and that stuffed animal hugged up in your arms..." Yogi blinked, thinking he already knew where this was going. It was easy to forget Gareki was fifteen, given how mature he usually acted, and how tall he stood. But like Shishi said, with a white sucker stick poking out of his mouth, and a stuffed animal hugged close, just under his chin, the boy's age was slightly more apparent. Though none of the others were brave enough to voice it, they all found the scene cute, and Sesiri quickly took the chance to take a picture without the flash, so as not to draw Gareki's attention to her. "It's a reminder of how much of a kid you really are."

Gareki's grip on the stuffed animal tightened, it's head and limbs nearly bulging from the stuffing in it's midsection being pushed in other directions. "I am NOT a kid!" he snarled.

"SHISHI!" Ranji finally interjected, catching the older teen by the collar, "Leave Gareki-Kun alone!" Ranji gave a forceful tug and drug Shishi out of the room.

"It was only a matter of time before he did something to get Ranji to beat him up today," Tsubame sighed.

"I think he likes it," Sesiri piped in.

"Gareki-Kun?" Yogi cautiously approached him. He felt like somehow this was his fault. Gareki didn't like to be teased or embarrassed, and he'd just had both happen at once, and Yogi felt responsible for it.

"It's not your fault, Yogi," Gareki said quietly, as if reading the Lieutenant's mind. "I'd left the bag out in the open," he hugged the stuffed animal close and rested his chin on its head, his actions seemed subconscious, as if he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, "and he found out what was in it. It was only a matter of time before he asked about it." Gareki sighed, "I just would have preferred he'd waited until we were back in our room, rather than in front of everyone else."

"Gareki-Kun, if you're embarrassed about the stuffed animals, I can take them back," Yogi offered, sitting back at one of the tables and gently pulling Gareki into a chair next to him. "I would have to find a place to hide the stuffed Niji so that Tsukumo-Chan and Nai-Chan don't find it and get the wrong idea. We gave them to you so you wouldn't feel lonely, but you've got yourself some good friends here, you don't really need them, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Gareki asked, finally looking up at Yogi, "Ok, I admit it, I've got good friends here, like you said." Tsubame and Sesiri both froze hearing that confession; they exchanged looks that seemed to suggest they both wondered if the boys even realized they were still in the room. Of course, Gareki knew, but he didn't care. Tsubame was family as far as he was concerned, and Sesiri was, well, Sesiri, information was her business. "But, Tsukumo-Chan spent all night sewing that stuffed Niji for me. It's mishappened, but it was sweet of her. These things are keepsakes from you guys; _ just like the goggles from Tsubame-Chan's grandfather_. Like I said, they're special, and that's all there is to it."

Tsubame smiled. "_Gareki... You really have learned to open up, haven't you, Little Brother?_" she thought happily.

Yogi smiled and nodded, happy with that reply. "I knew it," the lieutenant beamed, "You do miss us when you're here."

Reflexes took over and Gareki elbowed Yogi in the side. "Don't go getting all sentimental on me now," he scoffed. "I told you, I'm here so I can earn my place on the ship. Of course I miss you guys, but I refuse to be a charity case. Give me a year or two, or however long Tokitatsu's course is expected to last," he said determinedly, "And I swear I'll finish it and come back."

Yogi smiled and ruffled a hand through Gareki's hair. "I know you will, Gareki-Kun. The rest of us will be cheering you on back home, too." Gareki smiled and nodded.

Ranji reentered the room, pulling along a battered and slightly bruised Shishi, holding him by the ear no less. "Now, you apologize to Gareki-Kun for ruining his welcome back party," Ranji scolded.

"Geeze, Ranji, you didn't have to be that hard on him," Gareki said.

Ranji sighed and nodded, playing with a strand of hair, "I admit, I got a little carried away. But, there was no call for his actions."

Shishi appologized, and he and Gareki shook hands in a truce. The rest of the afternoon was spent without any further misshap, and enjoyed by all. When it was time for Yogi to leave, the others said goodbye, and Gareki walked him out to the gate.

"I won't have to worry about you so much now, Gareki-Kun," Yogi said with a smile as they walked out to the gate.

"Huh?" Gareki looked up curiously at the blonde.

Yogi chuckled. "You never answered my messages, so I always worried about you. I know you're strong enough you can take care of yourself, you were doing that before you came to Circus," he acknowledged, "But after spending so much time with us, I was worried you'd be lonely here. But, you've got friends here, and they're great people, so I know you're going to be ok."

Gareki smiled and stifled a laugh. "Don't be such an idiot," he said, "I don't need anybody, you know that. But still..." he looked back over his shoulder toward the school, "I've grown fond of them. More to the point, are you and Nai going to be ok while I'm gone?"

"Nai-Chan will be fine, he's stronger than he looks," Yogi pointed, "But it doesn't mean he won't miss you."

"And you?" Gareki asked.

"I'll miss you, of course," Yogi said, rubbing the back of his head, "It's not the same on the ship without you, but I understand why you're doing this, Gareki-Kun."

Gareki smirked, there was a hidden hint of jealousy in Yogi's voice, and written all over the blonde's face. "Hey, don't worry about Shishi," Gareki said, catching hold of Yogi's wrist, the one adorned with the leather bracelet.

"What are you talking about, Gareki-Kun?" Yogi asked.

"Don't give me that," Gareki laughed, "I've seen it in your face ever since we started talking about the gang here at Kuronomei before the crash. You're jealous of him. If I hadn't said something, when he bumped into you back there, you probably would have killed him before Ranji even caught hold of him. He's nothing but a roommate, just like Nai," he assured the blonde, with a smile. "You've got your own keepsake from me, remember?" Gareki smiled, running his thumb over the bracelet, "Not even Nai can claim that. I never had a hero to look up to before I met you, Yogi." Gareki looked away and slightly tightened his grip on Yogi's wrist as he admitted this, "I'm here to become something the rest of you can be proud of, not to sow my wild oats." He looked up at Yogi and smiled. This was as close to an '_I love you_' confession as the former prince was going to get from the raven haired teen. "I'm going to finish this course and come back home, as fast as I can," he promised, proudly, and full of determination. "Wait for me until then, ok?" he whispered. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking, then leaned forward, pushing his lips gently to Yogi's.

Yogi blushed, his own eyes darting around to make sure no one was there to see them. They had agreed that anything beyond friendship between them would be kept secret. The lieutenant relaxed, seeing they were alone, and gave in to the kiss. He hugged Gareki and smiled as he pulled away from the kiss. "Don't worry, Gareki-Kun," he whispered, "I'll wait." He glanced up and saw the door to the school starting to swing open. He released Gareki from his embrace and smiled at the raven haired teen. "Take care of yourself," he said fondly.

Gareki smirked. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he replied. "Hey," he called, pulling out his phone and holding it up for Yogi to see, "Let me know when you made it back." Yogi smiled and nodded, waving goodbye as he passed through the gate.

"Hey, Gareki-Kun," Shishi said, as they climbed into their beds that night, "I really am sorry about today. I didn't just apologize because Ranji beat me up. I was just having a bit of fun, I didn't think I'd make you so mad."

"Forget it, next time, just don't go through my stuff without asking," Gareki replied, plopping both stuffed animals on the bed. There was no point in hiding them now that his friends knew they were there. "It's not like I play with these things or anything, they were gifts. They're sentimental and irreplaceable."

"Family? Friends?" Shishi asked curiously.

Gareki hesitated for a moment, looking down at the two stuffed animals. His memories turned to Yogi, Nai, and the others and the adventures he'd had with them up until this point. "Both," he finally replied as he turned off the lights and settled in under the covers. "Goodnight Shishi."

Shishi sighed, realizing that was the most he was going to get out of the younger teen on the subject. To be fair, it had been more than he'd expected. "Good night, Gareki-Kun."

* * *

_***~One Month Later~***_

* * *

Gareki had settled into his courses. He had been allowed to stay in some of the Circus Course classes, whether he liked it or not, that included all of the theatrical classes, as well as the fighting classes. He was also given some classes in the Biomedics Course so that he would know how to give himself or others first aid. He was also entered into some of the classes from the Mechanics Classes with Shishi and the Information Classes with Sesiri and Ranji. All of these were classes he would need. Being part of the Mechanics Class, he was finally able to take apart and put back together both a Ship 1 Rabbit and a Ship 2 Sheep that were being maintenanced by the school. He rather enjoyed it.

Four Courses, five and a half school days a week. Monday was his Circus Course, Tuesday his Biomedics, Wednesday he would be in the Informations Course, and Thursday was his Mechanics Course. Friday he would pick two classes from each course and spend an hour at each. Saturday, as it was a half-day and he had so many classes, it was arranged as a day for Study Hall, if he wasn't in the library, or the lab, he was expected to be work on his physical training. Sunday was a day of rest and relaxation, where and the others could do whatever they wanted on the school grounds.

The Fighting Classes for the Circus Course were among his favorites. He showed amazing progress, the instructors said he was better now than he had been before he left. He reluctantly acknowledged what they said had been true; he'd never faced a Varuga with killing intent before, as they'd all wanted to kidnap him. However, after the raid on Smokey Mansion, the Varuga were much more interested in killing than kidnapping. Maybe that had made the difference, maybe it had been how Karoku was willing to nearly kill them both to keep Nai safe when he thought Gareki was a threat. He couldn't be sure which.

However, as he'd expected, his favorite Course was the Mechanics Course. After a month of classes, he'd been tasked with building one of the Sheep for Ship 2. He built it to the specs he'd been given, but put in his own little touch so that when it arrived, the crew would know it had come from him, fashioning a small pair of goggles on top of it's top hat.

"The goggles, Gareki-Kun, what function do they serve?" the instructor asked.

"Nothing special, they just differentiate it a little," Gareki answered, looking back over his shoulder, slightly leaning his chair back a bit.

"So, the goggles, they do nothing?" the instructor asked.

"Like I said, they differentiate it. The crews on the Ships have trouble telling one Sheep or Rabbit apart from another, because there's so many and they're all uniform. If one is sent away to do something, they get confused as to which one it was later," he explained, "The snowman is the exception, because he's the only one of his kind."

The instructor shook his head with a sigh. "I'm not sure how you know all that, but very well," he consented, "Leave them there, I suppose." Gareki smirked, pleased with that answer, as he finished the project.

Another class he attended that was split between both the Informations Course and the Mechanics Course was a Hackers' Class. It was no where as fun as Gareki had hoped, mainly because he was able to do it so easily. What the students were allowed to 'hack' was all routine, and as easy to him as picking a lock. He looked to the instructor and issued a challenge. "Tell you what, if instead of the School's Computers, how about you let me access the phones and computer data base for the Crew on Ship Two for some extra credit?" he asked.

The other students around him all laughed, thinking he was joking. "Gareki-Kun," the female instructor sighed, "Not even our graduated hackers can access the computers on the Second Ship, or Round Table Z. They're locked up tight. If you can access those, I'll not only give you extra credit, but I'll give you a week's worth of classes off."

Gareki smirked. The challenge had been issued. "Alright, I'll let you know when I'm in." Again the other students laughed. Gareki ignored them. First, he tried accessing Yogi's phone, specifically the folder he'd been told to stay out of back in Vantnam, when they met Yanari. Big mistake. He found the folder was indeed mostly work related as Yogi had insisted, but most of the files were reports about his time watching over Nai and Gareki, and within was a hidden sub-folder, one that only Yogi should know how was there. Gareki figured out the password to access it easily. '_Nyanperowna_' of course. His eyes widened when he saw what was in the folder, however. He quickly exited the program and jumped from his seat.

"Gareki-Kun?" the instructor asked.

"Um, it's nothing," he said. "I'm aborting this hack. May I be excused for a moment. I'll try again when I get back." The instructor nodded, quietly, assuming he had to go to the restroom. "Thank you, I'll be right back," he said with a quiet bow, before ducking out of the room.

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered to himself as he stormed into the bathroom. Checking to make sure he was alone, he pulled out his phone, and took a deep breath as he pulled up Yogi's number. No, a text message wouldn't work in this instance. He hit the call button.

"Hello?" Yogi's voice came from the other end of the phone. Gareki wasn't surprised the blonde stopped whatever it was he was doing to answer when his name came up.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOGI!?" Gareki exclaimed at the top of his lungs, "I thought you said that folder on your phone was for work purposes?"

Yogi blinked. "Folder...? Ah!? Gareki-Kun, you mean the one I told you not to look into?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yes, that one!" Gareki snarled.

"It is for work," Yogi replied. His eyes shifted around curiously, why was Gareki calling him about that now?

"Never mind the why or how I know," Gareki snapped, once again seeming to read the blonde's mind, "If it's for work, then what the hell's with those pictures of me in the hidden subfolder? And before you say anything, I don't mean the ones from Sesiri that I told you not to buy from her!" He huffed, thinking, "She would have sent him that one of me holding the Nyanperowna doll while sucking on that stupid sucker, too..."

"You mean the ones of you asleep back in Karasuna?" Yogi answered innocently.

"YES! Those! What the hell?" Gareki exclaimed.

"Gareki-Kun, calm down! It's not what you think... Well, ok, maybe it is what you think, NOW," Yogi sighed, "But not when I took them. It was the most peaceful I'd ever seen you. You seemed to be having a good dream, and looked so..." he couldn't think of a better word, "CUTE, so peaceful. I took the picture because I knew it was something that wouldn't last. You're usually so angry, and Nai said you don't normally sleep so soundly. It was nice to have something to remember the moment. You can never have too many pictures to remember someone by." Gareki sighed and pinched between his eyes, remembering who he was talking to. Yogi had known his family, but didn't remember them. Believing they were alive, however, he didn't have any pictures to remind him of them. Under the circumstances, he thought he might could understand the former prince's reasoning. He sighed and calmed down. "You don't want me to delet them, do you, Gareki-Kun?"

"No," Gareki sighed. "I was just surprised to find them, is all. As long as no one else finds out about them, I suppose it's alright. Anyway, I've got to get back to class. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

Gareki returned to the classroom, much calmer than when he'd left. He figured he'd try something else, this time. He pulled up personal records on himself, Tsubame, and Yogi. At first, he pulled up only the official records, the stuff that anyone could easily access, the stuff that only the government would allow the public to access. Just as Hirato had promised, all traces of Gareki's criminal record was gone. After a few minutes of finagling, however, he pulled up the REAL records. He froze once more. "Gareki-Kun?" the instructor asked. She walked around behind him. She confirmed that this was official Circus information, he had done what he had set out to do. But even she wasn't ready for what was on the screen. She placed a gentle hand on Gareki's shoulder. "Gareki-Kun, you're dismissed for the day," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "As promised, a week's worth of classes, a whole five days, free."

"Yeah," Gareki nodded, "Thanks." He got up and left the room, while the instructor quickly closed out the screen before any of the students could see what had pulled up. Gareki returned to the bedroom, flopped on the bed and called Hirato.

"Hello?" Hirato answered smoothly.

"So, UNCLE Hirato, when did you intend on telling me we were related?" Gareki asked.

"Excuse me?" Hirato blinked.

"Just now in my Hacking class," Gareki said, "I pulled up my personal files."

"Anyone can access those," Hirato said, sounding slightly confused.

"The real ones, not the public ones."

"No one has access to those," Hirato said.

"That's why it's a Hackers' Class!" Gareki shouted. He sighed, "Anyway, it lists you as my Uncle, and Arumerita Nie as my birth mother!"

"It what!?" Hirato exclaimed, nearly spilling his tea on himself.

"You didn't know?" Gareki asked.

"I assure you I didn't," Hirato stated. "So that's what Akari-San was up to?" Hirato sighed and leaned back into his chair, crossing a leg. "Alright, Gareki, don't panic. I'll talk to Akari and get back to you. Who else knows?"

"Just the teacher," Gareki replied.

"Very well, I will be in touch with that teacher shortly," Hirato sighed.

"Hey, Damned Four-eyes? You promise you didn't know?" Gareki snipped.

"I swear, I didn't know," Hirato said. "_At least not until that day you and Yogi went missing last month,_" he thought. The captain hung up the phone, and called up a four-way conference with Tsukitachi, Akari, and Tokitatsu. "Gentlemen, I just got off the phone with Gareki-Kun. ... He knows..."


End file.
